


The Mercy of Wolves

by rufferto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A lot of mutual pining, Alternate Universe Loosely follows cannon, Angst, Canon Typical Violence, Canon Typical deaths, Chris and John were friends in high school, Chris' mother's name is Maise., Damnit I really wish they would tell us The Sheriff's real name. :p, Gerard's father's name is Nicholas, I have too many tags, Infidelity, John Stilinski is Peter's only friend as an adult, M/M, Mates, Melissa's maiden name is Smith, Minor Character Deaths, Minor torture like what you see in the show, Romance, Sheriff Stilinksi was a lacross player in highschool, Sheriff Stilinksi's name is John, Strong Language, There is only minor sterek in this not a whole lot at all, Underage but both Peter and Chris were, Victoria Argent is complicated, Victoria Argent/Chris Argent marriage issues, Warning: Kate Argent, Werewolf Scenting, chapters alternate from Peter's to Chris' point of view, everyone is alive at first, high school scenes are flashbacks, just read the story, mention of Derek/Kate in later later later chapters no details, petopher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 66,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if a past relationship with Chris is just another thing Peter is dealing with? What if when they were teenagers Gerard loved to play mind games and completely fucked up his child whose only chance at a dream coming true was to run away with a werewolf? What if Chris, John Stilinkski and Peter all knew each other in high school?  </p><p>What if Talia Hale was a great Alpha, but not always a nice one? What if later in life, Chris was asked to do the thing with Peter that Kate did to Derek? What if he couldn't go through with it?  What if Chris occasionally visited him at the hospital, wracked with guilt anyway?  What if John Stilinkski was one of Peter's only friends? Will Chris decide to finally rebel against Gerard for Peter's sake? </p><p>Also, What if Victoria Argent was extremely complicated. This is kind of but not really Infidelity since she condones it. Ah, you'll see. She has a Storyline.</p><p>This a the story of Peter Hale and Chris Argent. Pain, death and blood. But also of love and a dream.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. Not making money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Past the square, past the bridge,  
past the mills, past the stacks  
On a gathering storm comes  
a tall handsome man  
in a dusty black coat with  
a red right hand

-Red Right Hand "Nick Cave and the bad seeds"

 

**< flashback to highschool in the late 80, early 90s (Idk I don't know timeline very well)> **

“I remember you,” Peter gave the other boy smirk.

Of course he did. The sixteen year old was cocky as shit and acted like he owned the school. Which he did, practically. He was a Hale. The owned most of the town. He knew everyone. He could buy anything he wanted. That didn’t make him any more endearing to sixteen going on seventeen year old Christopher Argent. The Argents had just moved into town and his father had taken over as principal of the school. He was a strict, no-nonsense man and Chris was more than a little afraid of him. There were things that happened in his house. Things he could never tell anyone and most of it he didn’t understand. He was forced to undergo military training since he was ten and was never told what it was all for. Peter Hale was in all of his AP classes. He was a smart, energetic jock who had the world at his feet.

And Chris? Liked his books and stories. He knew since he was five that his father was going to force him into military school. This would be his last year of regular school. Chris didn’t want the military life but he’d accepted it. It’s the only way he could get his father’s attention for Gerard Argent was focused entirely on his sister Kate.

“What do you mean?” Chris asked slowly. He had to admit that since coming back something was tugging at his memory. Like he had forgotten about a very important thing.

They were in the library, he had been picking out books for his research paper when Peter showed up at the beginning of the aisle he was in. The young man’s grin was feral. “You Argents leave and come back a lot. You were here three years ago. Your father came to visit mine.”

Chris wracked his brains, trying to think. … He’d only been back to Beacon Hills for a few weeks. Three years ago? He had to think for a long moment and drudge up memories he’d rather have stayed buried in the past. He stared at Peter. “That was _you_ …”

Peter leaned against the bookcase and looked smug and asked smoothly. “What do _you_ remember?”

Chris clenched his fists and nearly dropped his books. How could he forget? It was the worst summer of his life as far as he was concerned. He’d been told they were moving back to France. _France_. And he would never go to school in America again if his father had any say in it. Not to mention the fact that he would skin Chris alive if he ever so much as looked at Peter Hale again. They’d both been arrested and it had been awful. Except for that one thing. That thing he’d tried very hard to forget and succeeded until this moment.

“Do you remember what happened?” Peter continued to move closer, inch by inch. His determination to get into Chris’ space was making the other boy’s skin tingle and sweat. His heart thumped rapidly and he looked anywhere but directly at the dark haired boy.

“It doesn’t matter, Peter.” Chris exhaled. “That was a long time ago. Why don’t we just…” he swallowed and forced himself to look back at the other boy. “I’m leaving again next year anyway. It’s pointless. My father will never let it happen. We should just…”

“Just what, Christopher?” Peter was now only a foot away from him.  The way Peter said his name…it made Chris’ toes curl and ache just as much as it used to. He’d thought he’d forgotten all about Peter Hale, and his dad had certainly laid down the law about attachments.

“Forget about it,” Chris looked down at his fingers as they clutched the spine of the book he was holding for dear life.

Peter scowled darkly. He reached out and gripped Chris’ jacket. He caressed the seam and smirked when Chris didn’t pull away. He sniffed from Chris’ shoulder all the way up his neck to his ear and whispered. “I’ll fight for you.” He released Chris’ jacket and grinned saucily. It was dangerous, he knew but it made him fucking feel alive. The past three years had been difficult to say the least. Especially after that. They’d taken Chris to the other side of the world and never let him know the real reason. Peter hadn’t even been allowed to write to him. He certainly wasn’t going to waste this opportunity.

“I thought you already had a girlfriend?” Chris’ lips twitched in spite of himself. Peter was a well-known womanizer. “You’re ridiculous. I don’t need anyone fighting for me, I can take care of myself. I’ve been taking martial arts for years, man.”

Peter growled in frustration. Dealing with a human was always difficult. When they were little, they had been friends while their fathers had tried to broker a treaty. Chris hadn’t known and probably still didn’t know what he really was. He knew Chris was good with a gun too, probably better now. There was a pact in place between the Werewolves of Beacon Hills and the Hunters. As long as things stayed quiet, no one would kill anyone. Peter knew he was playing with fire and this was likely going to end in tears. “I have several.” He smirked nonchalantly. “I don’t have a boyfriend though.” He stared hard into Chris’ eyes. “I knew you’d come back here eventually, and you’ll come back again.”

“What makes you think I want anything from _you_?” Chris asked mildly. He’d been trained to keep his heartbeat under control and maintain a calm demeanor. “Or that I would come back here _for_ you?”

“Because you’re mine.” Peter said blithely.

Chris rolled his eyes. He’d had just about enough. “One stupid kiss three years ago hardly makes me yours, Peter. Now get out of my way.”

“I marked you,” Peter continued, smug. He remained in Chris’ way. He was a tall boy with broad shoulders and had filled out rather nicely.

Not that Chris was looking.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Literally, he didn’t. Chris blinked at him, narrowed his eyes and reached out as if he was going to rest his hand against Peter’s chest.

Peter’s wolf… all about to crow…found himself suddenly on his ass.

Chris had shown he indeed knew how to take care of himself and surprised him by grabbing him and flipping him around to the floor. “I told you to back the fuck off.” Chris growled.

Jesus Christ. Peter gazed up from the floor. Argent was a sight to behold. He’d certainly grown up since Peter last saw him. He was tall and good-looking, lean and tightly muscled. He wore a white shirt, black jean jacket, close fitting pants and combat boots. The shirt… like the pants, worked well with that body. He was breathtaking with his icy blue eyes and just….the blonde hair….Peter swallowed hard.

“Listen to me, and listen well.” Chris stood over Peter with his hands clenched into fists again. “Stay _away_ from me.”

God, his eyes were magnificent. Peter wanted to drown himself in them. He smelled so damn good it was going to be impossible to ignore. Still, he had his pride. He picked himself up gingerly and brushed it off. “We’ll see.” Peter blew Chris a kiss and sauntered off.

Chris took a moment to exhale and relax.

“Hey,” John Stilinksi, the eighteen year old Captain of the Lacross team was a bit of a conundrum. He was a nice guy, it was weird but fun to hang out with him. Their fathers were friendly. John’s father was the local Sheriff. It ran in his family. They were all cops or military. “Peter Hale giving you trouble? Watch out for that one, Argent.”

Chris shrugged, “Nothing I can’t handle.”

“Said nobody ever about Peter Hale.” John laughed, “Seriously, man. He’s bad news. Don’t get mixed up with the Hales. You coming to the game tonight?”  He slung his arm around Chris’ shoulder and propelled him off to the cafeteria.

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Chris gave John a happy grin.

John ruffled his hair and as usually, he got to sit at the cool kids table by default.

**< /end flashback to highschool in the 80s>**

**January 2004**

Chris ran a hand through his hair. _High School._ It was so long ago and bittersweet he didn’t want to think about it at all but his father is droning on and on about his ‘plan’ to get rid of the Hales once and for all. He knew now and he was knee deep in the business of Hunters. His wife was one. It had been an arranged marriage with two hunter families.

Victoria glared at Gerard, “Why Chris? He’s as straight as an arrow. I’ve never seen him even look at a man.”

Gerard looked Chris up and down with a snort. “You don’t know your husband as well as you think you do, my dear. That’s partially my fault I suspect. Peter Hale had the audacity to court him in high school."

Kate sputtered, “You’re shitting me.”

“He can get close to Peter. Find out their weaknesses.” Gerard insisted.

“That’s preposterous,” Victoria laughed. “Chris doesn’t like men.”

Chris felt a migraine coming on. It always happened when he thought about Peter Hale and now here he was, calming discussing an absolutely insane strategy involving seduction. “No,” he said flatly.

“There, I told –..” Victoria began huffily and gestured at Chris.

“I mean no, He’s not wrong. Peter did court me.” Chris said quietly, holding on to a deep pain that threatened to overwhelm him. “I doubt he still has feelings for me, though. It’s not going to work.” Some part of him was entertained by the look of betrayal in Victoria’s eyes. She’d always thought she had wrapped him around her finger, that she had been his first lover. “In fact,” Chris shrugged. “He probably hates me.”

“Why?” Victoria was glaring at him now.

Chris knew he had a rough night in store and a fight was going to happen from that look. He glared at his father for bringing it up.

Gerard looked unconcerned that his son was about to have a fight with his wife. Upstairs, young Allison was asleep. He decided to tell Victoria before Chris had a chance to. “Because Chris married you.”

That had been the day Chris learned about Werewolves.

He remembered the howl of anger. He remembered Peter’s anguish and hated himself for it. He’d ruined everything and couldn’t take it back. No, Peter would not be receptive to him. In fact, he’d be lucky if Peter didn’t gut him the second they laid eyes on each other again.

Chris sighed. He knew that there was no getting around his father and he would just decide on another plan.

“What about Derek?” Kate piped up. “He looks at me like he wants to pounce me, he’s not bad on the eyes. I could work him.”

Derek was just a kid. Chris groaned. “No.”  Chris said flatly. “I’ll do it.”

Victoria was simmering in the background. If looks could kill he was going to bed dead. She glared at him and stalked upstairs.

“Good,” Gerard didn’t even look up from the books he was pouring over. “We don’t have a lot of time left here and I want to get on this now. There’s been more killings and I want to know who in the Hale pack did it.”

And that was it. Chris’ shoulders dropped, defeated. His father had degreed and he accepted. He looked at his younger sister. She looked almost disappointed. He frowned, unsure of what to say.  Chris and Victoria didn’t live in Beacon Hills. Gerard and Kate did. They had come that night to visit when Gerard had laid out his idea to flush out the werewolf who was wreaking havoc this time. “I thought we had a pact with the Hales, Dad.”

“You haven’t been back here for a while, things are tense at best and it’s coming to a head. One of my men was killed and I intend to find the thing who did it. Not to mention the string of deaths lately.” Gerard said smoothly.

“It may not be a werewolf, Dad.” Chris argued. “What if it isn’t? Why break the treaty now?”

Gerard gave his son a disappointed look. “Why are you defending Werewolves?”

Chris closed his mouth and glared. “I’m going to get a drink.” He turned and stalked out of the living room.

“He’ll never go through with it,” Kate scoffed as her brother left.

“If he doesn’t, you know what to do.” Gerard gave his daughter a fond look.

*

Chris got into his hummer and gripped the wheel in agitation. He didn’t want to think about the past, about any of it.  It was too long ago. He wasn’t that bright eyed kid. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth hard. Nothing he could do stopped the image from flooding his brain.

_Peter Hale, stretched out on his bed, crooking his finger._

_Peter Hale, sticking his tongue in places tongues weren’t meant to be._

_Peter Hale’s impressive cock, slick with cum._

_Peter Hale’s powerful arms wrapped around him at night._

_Peter Hale’s intense eyes._

_Peter Hale’s heart._

_Graduation Day._

Visions assaulted his mind. Memories he’d long buried. By the time he cycled through them all he was shaking and crying.  This idea was never going to work.  He should take Victoria and Allison and leave, before Peter found out he was even here. His head pounded and his vision was a little fuzzy as he started the hummer and sped out onto the main street of Beacon Hills. In his heart he knew that Peter already knew.  Peter always seemed to know when he was home.

*TBC*


	2. Chapter 2

There's a devil waiting outside your door (How much longer)  
Bucking and braying and pawwing the floor  
Well, he's howling with pain and crawling up the walls  
There's a devil waiting outside your door  
He's weak with evil and broken by the world  
He's shouting your name and asking for more  
There's a devil waiting outside your door

-"Loverman" Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds

 

Peter woke up in his bed at the Hale House with a start. It was late and he hadn’t been sleeping well. Talia was on his case to get married and have kids like it wasn’t already too late for that. She told him he was setting a bad example for Derek. He stood up, stretched and glared at his desk. A few days earlier he’d had a bit of a temper tantrum and flung everything off of it. His wolf was restless and weary of being pummeled into the back of his brain. Some days, it was all he could do to keep the rage at bay and Talia just made it worse by nagging him.

_We need more pure-bred wolves. You’re not doing your duty. When are you going to realize this? I’ve given you plenty of opportunities._

Oh, yes she had. They would come from all over, bitches from other packs. Some would even spoil for a fight with him to see if they could break the famous Peter Hale. The enigmatic, smug Beta who wouldn’t settle. No one ever managed to get to him though. No one won.  The last fight about it with Talia made him want to go to Europe again just to get the fuck away.  He had money. The Hales had everything, except freedom.  

He frowned as he mentally went over the many reason why he really wished he hated his older sister and paced in his room until something caught his eye. All the books that had been on his shelves were on the floor and he hadn’t bothered cleaning up yet. He reached down to push the book out of the way and reveal the white frame of a photograph he forgot he’d kept.

If he was really honest with himself he was always aware of its presence. He picked it up and dusted it off. His face was crinkled with a wide smile because he was tilted towards the other man in the picture. He rubbed at the dust and shuddered. It was a long time to carry a torch, he knew. The wolf’s pain was worse.

_Christopher Argent._

His _mate_.

The man who’d torn his heart to shreds. He had a daughter now, so Peter had heard. Allison.  

When Talia had learned what Peter had done she’d almost kicked him out of the pack but relented due to the sheer misery in her brother’s eyes.

_A hunter’s son, Peter?! And not just any family of hunters._

Sure Argent wasn’t exactly an uncommon last name. There were plenty of them in the world. How was he to be certain what they were? At thirteen he didn't know that much about werewolf history. His wolf had _known._ what he wanted. Three years later there wasn’t a shotgun in the world that could have kept him away from Christopher Argent. Talia had been so angry when he told her the whole truth. He put the picture back up on the shelf and moved back to his bed. His ex-boyfriend stared down at him, merciless. He supposed he deserved it. He’d been involved since Chris. More than once, but nothing satisfied him. No one else made his heart race or his body come alive with want. He didn’t know they were there half the time.

He looked away with a sigh.

 **< flashback>**  
  
Peter had noticed Chris sitting in the bleachers at the next Lacross practice. He was hanging out there with John’s girlfriend and a couple of other girls. Like most of the boys in school who were athletically inclined, Peter was on the Lacross team. He wasn’t the Captain. That was John Stilinski. Unfortunately someone had told John that he had flirted with Claudia at the last party and he was taking a beating during practice.

Whatever, Peter had been taught not to use his full power during Lacross so he was letting John get away with ‘accidents’. Also, he kind of didn’t mind because every time he went down he noticed Chris look his way and his lips tighten. Chris looked angry, but not at him. _For_ him.  He wasn’t sure at first but once it happened a couple more times and the coach yelled at him for not paying attention he was certain Chris was furious. He had a temper, it was _adorable_.

He would happily take a few punches if it meant he got to see Chris get all worked up.  And by god, it was hot! Peter could practically smell the anger on his behalf all the way across the field. It kind of made him slip up a few times. He sort of just stood there stupidly at one point and got bowled into. Peter’s head had smacked the ground and he saw stars.

John Stilinksi grinned at him, “NOW, we’re even, Hale.” He lightly punched Peter’s shoulder and offered him a hand up.

The Coach wasn’t concerned and Peter lay on the ground for a moment. He kind of hoped Chris would come over as the other boy was at least standing up and his fists were clenched.  He let John pick him up instead.

“Alright?” John asked.

“Yeah, no sweat.” Peter shrugged his shoulders. A bruise here and there that would quickly fade.

“Right, let’s play for real then.” John had given him a conspiratorial wink and they kept playing.

As much as the rest of the world was caught up in what was or was not moral when it came to any kind of people who were different Beacon Hills was a class on its own.  It was a place that called to the supernatural, the wonderful and the weird alike. It was a place where religion didn’t matter. It was a haven of a sort. It wasn’t advertised, the world didn’t know about it, but that’s what it was. So when John gave him that wink, Peter knew exactly what that was about.  
  
John _knew_ something. Claudia had just been an excuse. John was messing with him for an entirely different reason. Peter looked back over at Chris curiously.

Chris sat back down and looked confused and annoyed at the same time and for the rest of practice his eyes never left Peter.

**< /end flashback>**

If he would have pinpointed the first time he was sure that Chris wanted him that was it. It had been a Tuesday in September. He glanced at the calendar and frowned. It was a Tuesday in January and that was…a long time ago. He glared at the picture and reached over to find a lacross ball under his bed. He flung the ball in full force at the picture and it clattered off the wall taking the whole shelf with it.

“ _PETER!_ ” Talia yelled from room above him. “ _Go to sleep_!”

Peter gave her the finger from his bed.

There was a soft knock on his door. “Come in,” Peter said gruffly.

His nephew Derek was there, looking bleary and concerned. “Are you alright?”  He peered at the damaged room.

“Been better.” Peter shrugged and was glad he didn’t sleep nude that night.

“I heard you and mom arguing the other day. Heavy stuff. You wanna go on a run? I can’t sleep.”  Derek suggested with a yawn.

Derek had always been Peter’s favorite relative. He didn’t know how Talia had got so lucky. Derek was strong and bright. If he kept his focus on his future, he’d go far. Peter had high hopes for him. It wasn’t that he didn’t love his family, or his sister. It was just that he…he wasn’t an Alpha and god damnit, he should have been. In Derek he saw the potentiality of a rarity. A True Alpha. There was a lot Derek could be if he didn’t get distracted.

From what Peter’s heard, Derek’s made quite a name for himself at Beacon high as well. Chip off the old block…well, uncle. He glanced at the window, it wasn’t raining…so … why not? “Sounds great, kid.” He jumped to his feet.  “Let’s run!”

He felt exhilarated the moment the fresh air filled his lungs and running always helped clear his head. It wasn’t like he had nothing. He had money from his mother’s mother. Lots of money. He’d hidden it. Bearer bonds. He was financially set for life. Just not free.

They ran.

Peter tried as hard as he could to forget the memories that had suddenly been dredged up. His wolf whined inside him, needing to be let out. It wasn’t even the full moon. About half an hour into the run Peter stopped abruptly.

“What is it?” Derek panted.

Peter scowled. A thousand emotions hammered in his chest. His nostrils flared and he snapped at Derek, “Get back to the house.”

“Uncle Peter?” Derek’s eyebrows snapped together.

“Go, now. Wake up your mother. I’ll be back soon.” Peter exhaled. “Tell her to be ready. She’ll know what I’m talking about.”

Peter took off before Derek could ask any more questions and followed the scent. His body screamed. He wanted to tear off his skin. He wanted to run. He wanted to stay. He wanted more than anything for this to be real. And more than anything for it to … not be.

He got to the edge of the preserve. The edge of the Hale’s property.  

The sign swung in the wind, creaking to and fro but that didn’t have his attention. What had his attention was the man standing at the other side of the sign, two desert eagles in his hands, cocked and pointed directly at him.

Against all hope to the contrary and for it to be. It was.

Peter hated his wolf sometimes. That fucker knew. He’d known the second Chris was on his way. That was the reason for all the craziness, the bizarre random temper. He hadn’t changed much, he was older, his hair was thinner, but his eyes… his lips. Peter swept his gaze over Chris’ body. It was as compact as ever with as much power in it as a human could hope for. He raked his eyes over it like a starving man and he was. He took two steps forward.

Chris stood at the barrier appearing to be calm. His expression impassive and as usual Peter couldn’t hear anything abnormal about his heart beat. He came closer and saw the only indication that Chris was at all uncomfortable. Chris swallowed and kept his eyes firmly on Peter’s face.

Peter stepped closer again until both guns were set directly against his chest. They were close enough now to touch but he kept his hands firmly at his side. They looked at each other, the only barrier between them being the sign. Peter knew exactly how long it had been since he last saw Chris. He could smell alcohol on the man’s breath. He wasn’t exactly drunk but he’d been drinking. He smelled something else too, something salty?  He frowned. “Are those really necessary?”

“Insurance,” Chris responded darkly.

“What are you doing here?” Peter asked softly. It took every ounce of his self-control not to leap over the barrier and tackle Chris to the ground. Sure he’d probably get riddled with wolfs bane bullets but it’d be worth it.

“Looking for you,” Chris admitted grudgingly.

Peter reached up and stroked the barrel of one of the guns. His eyes zeroed in on Chris’ lips. “You found me.”

Chris swallowed again. “Jesus, Peter. I’m not here for….” He yanked the guns away and holstered them.

“Why else are you here? You know what? I don’t care. Go home, Christopher.” Peter snapped, holding on to the anger that had kept him from going insane all these years. He turned and started to stalk off.

“It’s _Chris_ , you asshole.” Chris snapped back.

“Oh, _I’m_ the asshole?” Peter whirled around.

They stood there, fuming at each other until Chris exhaled and looked down at the ground. “I’m in town for a while visiting my Dad.  I came to ask you to leave Victoria and Allison alone.”

Peter’s fragile hold on his temper was slowly slipping. “You think I would…. _Jesus Christ_ , Chris.” He could feel the wolf clawing at his soul.

_Mine! Mine! Mine._

The terrifying thing was, he wasn’t sure if Chris was wrong and that he wouldn’t. He’d been a dark place for a long while, angry at the world.

Chris looked at him, a worried frown on his lips. “Peter, are you okay? I mean… besides everything with us. You just… you look like shit.”  He seemed to be letting the concern show for some reason.

Peter’s lips curled and his fangs elongated.  “The hell would you care?”  He snarled at Chris. “Just leave, that’s what you’re good at.”

“You pigheaded…” Chris sighed. “I don’t want us to fight. We’re here for something else. I don’t want you and the others to get in the way. Dad called me back because he’s not sure what we’re dealing with. He’s not ruling out an omega but he also doesn’t want to ask Talia for help.”

“So he sent you.” Peter smirked. He was still angry but Chris was talking. And he hadn’t heard the sound of his voice in so long it was like a drug. He stood there and just… looked, felt…and listened. Chris’ heart remained as calm as always. There was something off though, something he couldn’t put his finger on. His wolf didn’t care. His wolf wanted him back there. Pronto.

“Yeah,” Chris nodded. “He sent me.”

“I’ll talk to her.” Peter nodded after a long moment. “But I can’t guarantee anything will come of it. She hates your father as much as he hates her. In spite of the treaty.”

Chris cocked his head and asked, “Do you have a phone?”

“The number hasn’t changed since I last gave it to you.” Peter snorted.

“I deleted it,” Chris shrugged with what looked like an apologetic smile.

Peter laughed humorlessly and stalked back. He pulled his phone out and let Chris copy the contact number. During the moment their fingers brushed and he felt the old static between them and he couldn’t help but lean forward. He smelled so good. His wolf was clamoring to be let free. To pounce. To devour. He heard Chris’ breathing hitch and he looked up again.  The familiar steady heartbeat returned and Peter sighed.

“I’ll call you.” Peter pocketed his phone and wrenched himself away. “Don’t come here without warning again.”

“Peter, _wait_.” Chris reached out and grabbed his wrist.

The sudden contact nearly made him wolf out. Peter was barely in control as it was. His fingernails snapped out and he growled.

Chris released him almost immediately. “Victoria and Allison. I want you to promise, Peter.”

“Fuck you, Chris.” Peter snarled and left him standing there.  

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think:) Makes my day. :)

“You'll be working in the darkness  
Against your fellow man  
And you'll find you're called to come forth  
So you'll scrub and you'll scrub  
But the trouble is, bud  
The blood it won't wash off  
No, it won't come off!”  
  
-Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds “City of Refuge”

Chris left the preserve as quickly as possible. His hands clenched the wheel so tightly his knuckles were white. A little older…but no less gorgeous, Peter Hale was a force to be reckoned with.  He’d heard the man had never married but not for lack of interest in him. He was after all, handsome and rich. Since the discussion earlier that evening in his father’s house Chris hadn’t been home. It was late and he knew Victoria would be angry.

If he was honest with himself he knew the real reason she kept him on a short leash. She never really had him and she knew it. That was part of the reason that they only had one child. After the girl was born, the sex had practically stopped. They shared a bed for appearances but any time he’d try she would freeze him out.  It was actually starting to get on his nerves, the distance between them. He’d been working up the courage to ask her if she would go to a counselor for married couples with him but he’d rather take a knife to his rib cage.

What scared him the most is that he didn't really mind the lack of sex and he wasn't really ready to figure out why. He stopped the hummer and pulled off to a rest station and parked the car.  It was the little things over the years. In spite of everything, Victoria didn’t seem inclined to act like anything was wrong and life went on. He realized after a while that it was his name that she wanted. The Argent Name. Like many hunters, Victoria was conditioned from a young age. He hadn’t wanted that for Allison. He’d wanted her to have the choice. They’d argued about it but in the end it was his decision. It was the only thing that he had control over.  Allison was his hope for the future.

Seduce Peter, get all the information he could out of him and report back to Gerard. That was the job. He’d seen the look in Peter’s eyes. This wouldn’t end well. Peter looked… god .. he looked half way to being unhinged. It had stirred something in Chris. He’d seen that look before a long time ago and knew what it had taken to calm Peter down.  What the hell had been going on since he’d left? Chris didn’t want to add to that pain and would have to convince Gerard of another way. He owed Peter that much. He drummed his fingers on the wheel.  His phone beeped again. Another message from Victoria asking him where the hell he was. Another missed call.

He wouldn’t do it. He wouldn’t let it happen. They’d have to find another way.  He scratched his wrist and sighed as he looked at the old scar where Peter had bit him. The half-moon cast the night in a kind of soft glow. Was it his imagination or did the scar seemed to stand out more now?

_Mates_

That’s what Peter had told him. He was marked on his wrist and his neck.  Marked as Peter Hale’s. Any other wolf would recognize it as one if they saw it. Chris took care not to draw attention to it but it had led to some embarrassing situations in the field and a few confused werewolves. Once they’d even let him go. That was during the earlier years. These days the mark didn’t seem to matter. Peter’s scent was gone from him and the mark was old and faded. A few years after he married Victoria he realized the full magnitude of what happened and by then it was too late.

_Wolves mate for life, Chris, didn’t you know that?_

He knew that he’d ruined Peter’s life and he wasn’t going to do what Gerard wanted. Maybe it would give him some kind of chance to tell Peter he was sorry. To apologize for hurting him. Somehow. If their first encounter after more than a decade was anything to go by it wasn’t going to be easy. Especially since the sad fact was he knew he’d made a mistake. He’d wanted Peter not this life. He’d wanted a chance at happiness and for an Argent, that wasn’t possible. His family were hunters and that was the end of it.

The phone rang again fifteen minutes later. He answered it finally. “Yeah,”

“Chris! Where the hell have you been?” Victoria asked him sharply. He knew her well enough to know that the concern was real. It wasn’t that they didn’t like each other. She loved him too, in her own way. “You can’t dodge calls in this town.”

“I’ll be home soon, I just needed some air.” Chris responded in a calm tone. “You know how crazy he makes me.”

“I know that!” Victoria’s voice rose and then fell a bit. She sounded more exasperated than angry now. “I think it’s time you told me what’s going on. Gerard has been talking about Peter Hale as though you almost ran off with him back when you were a teenager. I don’t understand, Chris. Why would you think you couldn’t tell me?” Her voice was softer by the end of it.  

“We’ll talk when I get back, okay?” Chris responded. “I’m sorry, Vic. It’s complicated and I’m not sure how much I can talk about it.”

“We’re fucking hunters Chris, everything is complicated. Come back.” Victoria sighed.

“I’ll be back in fifteen minutes, Vic.” Chris promised and felt even worse because he knew she was worried about him.

He hung up the phone and realized that he still had a migraine.

**< Flashback>**

“Give me fifteen minutes! I’ll be right out.” Chris yelled at the door. He couldn’t go out there right now, not when his hands were still bloody from last night’s hunting fiasco.  When they got home, Chris had collapsed on his bed and hadn’t time to clean up. He was exhausted and John had driven by to give him a lift to school.

“We’re already late, Dude.” John shouted from below. “And it’s no dress code day. You know what that means, right?”

He ran soap and water through his hair, threw on a shirt and watched the blood rinse down the sink. His hands trembled. _Fuck._  He pulled out some Aspirin from the bathroom cabinet and downed a couple. He wasn’t perfect but he was clean. Fit for school, anyway. He grabbed his book-bag and rushed downstairs. “Hey man,” he grinned at John.

“Jesus, did you sleep at all last night?” John laughed at him and flailed a bit. For a Lacross Captain he was more uncoordinated than Chris would have expected. “Short skirt day, Chris. You cannot miss short skirt day!”

He’d catch a real shower at gym. “I’m good.” Chris hoped into John’s jeep and they headed off. The sad part about no dress code day was that there actually was a dress code.

“Get any good calls?” John asked with another one of those winks.

“Nah,” Chris shook his head. “I wasn’t home, anyway.”

“Oh really?” John laughed, “Anyone interesting?”

“Fuck, _no_ … nothing like that.” Chris eyed the Captain of the Lacross team. “Family stuff.” Which meant, killing things, protecting people. _We hunt those who hunt us._

“I have it on good authority that Peter Hale is going to seek you out today.” John smirked as they sped into the school. It was code of some kind.

“What for?” Chris mumbled.

“As if you couldn’t figure _that_ out. I saw the way you were looking at him. Ah we’re here!” John pulled in and wolf-whistled at Melissa Smith. “Now that, Chris, is a woman. If I didn’t have Claudia…”

Chris would have to agree, Melissa was a stunning brunette in a pair of absurdly tight mini-dress. If he wasn’t already distracted by Peter Hale…he might have been interested too. Wait? Distracted by Peter Hale? No fucking way. He mentally smacked himself.

“You single, yet Johnny?” Melissa waved cheerfully in their direction. She was also late. “If not, quit looking at my ass.”

“Then quit shaking it at me.” John gave her a dorky grin for a jock. “You met Chris Argent? He moved a few weeks ago.”

“Not yet, Hi.” Melissa smiled at Chris.

She was gorgeous, Chris had to admit. “Hi yourself.” He responded. He liked her eyes. They were honest and true. She had nothing to hide.

The day passed by as most of them did at high school but it was different. _He’s going to seek you out_. John had said.  He found himself looking over his shoulder, jumping to the sound of his voice. He was everywhere, it seemed, and Chris just. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do. He was still on an adrenalin high from the night before. He’d actually been complimented by his father. A rare thing and he was worried about how he was going to react to any…stimulation.

Fuck.

It was close to the end of the day when Chris decided that John didn’t know shit. Peter had no interest in seeking him out. Of course that was when he turned around and _there he was_. Peter was leaning against his locker, nonchalant and so sure of himself that Chris almost wanted to turn and go the other way. He schooled his emotions and stalked over. “You’re in the way,” he informed Peter tersely.

“Hello, yourself.” Peter smirked playfully. He budged a little so Chris could get into his locker but he made a point of being in Chris’s personal space.

He went about the business of changing and exchanging books as Peter watched.

“Huh, Yale?” Peter asked. He’d seen the postcards on the locker.  “That’s a long way away.”

“Hm, wishful thinking.” Chris muttered and glanced awkwardly at the postcard. There would be no university for him.

“You get good enough grades for that?”  Peter asked conversationally. Still in his personal space.

“I have a 4.0 GPA.” Chris admitted. He was a nerd hunter, sue him.

“That’s all kinds of hot.” Peter beamed as Chris forced himself not to react.  “Listen…..” He gestured towards the now bustling hall. “I apologize for coming up on you like that in the library. It was wrong of me. Walk with me?”

Against his better judgment Chris had agreed.

“Earlier today you looked like you had a rough night, you okay?” Peter asked conversationally. He walked at Chris’s side, respectful this time. Contrary fucker.

Chris wasn’t. He was strung out and adrenalin was pumping through his veins. He turned on Peter just then and grabbed his shirt. “Bathroom.” He snapped tersely as he shoved Peter a little in that direction. Peter looked completely taken aback but the sudden aggressiveness and didn’t complain in the slightest. Chris dumped his book-bag, found an empty stall and shoved Peter in. He glared at Peter’s v-neck shirt. He wanted to tear it open and lick his skin. He could get drunk on Peter’s skin.

“Not that I’m complaining… are you sure you want to do this?” Peter asked gently.

Chris pressed his body up next to Peter’s and ground his already hard cock against him. “What do you think?”

“This wasn’t exactly…” Peter paused and tried to stifle a loud groan when Chris licked him from his collar bone all the way up his neck. He nearly sagged against the back of the stall. “Fuck…”

Having made his point, Chris attacked Peter’s lips and was rewarded by a mouth that opened up eagerly to him. He dove his tongue inside and grasped Peter by the hair. It was hot, wet and slick and he wanted more he was so hyped up. Peter was willing and his body hummed with need. Jesus. Peter’s hands were on his back and gripping his shoulders, he felt them run up and down his back muscles. It was just making him more and more excited. He wanted Peter badly. So much that he was not even sure he could stop and it scared the hell out of him.

 “Chris?” Peter whispered his name once they had to pause for breath and Chris worked at Peter’s belt. “Chris…settle down. What is this?”  
  
“Stop thinking, Hale.” Chris told him sharply, he shook his own head as if trying to clear it. He kissed and nibbled on Peter’s jaw and swollen lips. “I know you want me.”

“Not like this,” Peter shook his head. “Not in a fucking bathroom stall at school.” 

Shit, he was serious. Chris exhaled and inhaled as he tried to gather his wits about him. He was not only serious he was right. “God...” Chris pulled away abruptly and gripped his hair. What the fuck was wrong with him?

“I was kind of hoping to get to know you.” Peter prompted. “Chris, seriously what is wrong. Are you okay?” No he wasn’t. He looked down at the other boy’s hand who had grasped one of his and pulled it up. That was when he saw the fresh bruises and cuts on Chris’ fist from last night’s hunt. “Chris? What happened?”

“Nothing.” Chris snatched his hand away. “If we’re not going to do this, then I’m going home.”  He wrenched away from Peter and leaned against the other side of the stall as he tried to catch his breath. Not to mention his sanity. “You don’t want to get to know me, Peter. I’m not who you want me to be. You’re better off staying away from me.”

“I’ve never been good at staying away from what I want.” Peter gave a strange little laugh. He placed both hands on Chris’ shoulders. “Give me a chance.”

Chris gazed up into Peter’s eyes and knew that was a mistake. He could lose himself in those eyes. He could lose everything. “Alright,” he found himself groaning. “You win. You want a date or something?”

Peter beamed at him and Chris felt his dark world start to shine. “Friday.” Peter told him. “Friday night. I’ll pick you up at seven.” He leaned in and kissed Chris’ lips gently this time. “You won’t regret it, I swear.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Chris sighed and let Peter give him a tight hug. They took the opportunity to continue to make out but the urgency had subsided. Peter was soothing. Peter was the first nice thing he'd ever had. He didn't want to let go. 

</End flashback>


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this is where the warning comes in for underage sex. Though they're both teens and it's not described.  
> Please please leave comments.:) It would really make my day. I really love these two but I want to hear from other people.

“Go slowly through the night  
O baby, I feel the heal of time  
I wake to find you sitting here  
Cutting tangles out of your hair  
Singing a song that's all wrong  
Hey, but that's alright, I don't care  
O darling forgive me  
For all the misery yeah  
I embrace an empty space  
And your laughing song it fades  
Where goes it?  
It goes some place  
Where it's lonely”  
**"Slowly Goes The Night"**  
Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds

The encounter with Chris left Peter edgy and shaken. He did not relish talking to Talia but he was obligated to do so. He was a Beta after all and this was big news. He exhaled and inhaled, willing his scattered emotions to resort themselves. It was useless, he was a mess. He was exhausted. Too many sleepless nights had gone by. Too much anger was eating at his soul. His wolf was miserable, he didn’t know why Peter had let Chris go. He needed to hit something and he needed to release the rage that had been building up over the years. If he was completely honest with himself, he was anxious about what would happen if he did let the wolf loose.  Not to mention the fact that he needed to fuck something.

Sex might make things worse.  He could pick anyone up at a club but it wouldn’t be satisfying, not after he’d just seen Chris. It was something he just couldn’t wrap his head around and his wolf wouldn’t have any of it. He knew exactly who he wanted and nothing else would work not until enough time had passed. Peter groaned and his feet started to slow down when he neared the house. He saw all the lights were on and he could hear people arguing. Derek had taken him seriously. That was something. He could feel Talia’s anger from here though.

The pack was all outside with the cars ready. The kids being bundled into one of the bullet proof vans and Talia was barking orders until she smelled him and whipped around. “Peter, what the hell?” Derek’s father looked pissed as he handled the little kids. Laura was quiet and concerned as she comforted Derek.

Peter sighed, “I didn’t mean… I didn’t expect you all to leave… There’s no need to evacuate. Jesus, Derek. I just told you to tell them to be ready!”

Derek looked slightly cowed and mumbled a, “Sorry, Uncle Peter.”

Talia inhaled and exhaled. “Peter Hale, explain yourself.”

Peter glared at his sister. She was using the alpha voice and he absolutely hated it when she did that. He knew she knew that he did too. He tried in vain to resist but there was nothing he could do to fight against it. With a sigh, he acquiesced.  “Christopher Argent is in town. They’re hunting down whatever is doing the killing. Apparently Gerard needed backup.”

“He had the nerve to… Jesus Christ, Peter. Did you see him?” Talia held out her hand to stop her husband from bundling the kids into the car.

Still with the Alpha voice, it was like she knew he wouldn’t have told her the truth otherwise. Peter clenched his fists. “Yes.” He bit out. “He was at the sign to the preserve.”

“Alone?”

“Yes.”

“What did he want?”

She wasn’t letting up. Peter flinched at the each question. It hurt, it hurt terribly that she didn’t trust him. “To talk to me. He wanted to make sure I wasn’t going to hurt his…” Peter ground his teeth and glared. _Stop it_.

“His what?”

No such luck. “ _Wife and daughter_.” The words were spit out like they were venom. “And he wanted to see if you would talk to him about the monster. Instead of Gerard.”

Talia let go of the alpha voice, satisfied. She gave her brother a scathing look. “He wants to talk.” This time she was calmer and her voice was gentler. “He’s a little late for that.”

“Please Talia,” Peter forced himself to say.

“Alright.”  Talia nodded after a while. “I’ll let him say his piece but you…” She pointed directly at Peter. “You stay away from him. I don’t want you hurt again.”

The words made him bristle. The entire pack was looking at him and some of them didn’t know what happened back then. It made him look weak, those words and he hated that she’d done that. “I don’t want anything to do with him!”  Peter nearly shouted and hated that he couldn’t hide the pain in his voice. He took a threatening step towards Talia which surprised the rest of the pack. They didn’t quite know what to do so many of them were instantly on alert and ready to defend Talia. He growled at the lot of them. “I _hate_ Christopher Argent!”

Talia looked at him with pity. That was even worse.

“What the hell is going on?” Derek asked Laura. 

Laura just shrugged. She kept her eyes firmly on Peter.

Peter flung up his hands, roared and turned. Without looking back over his shoulder he took off.

“Where’s he going?” Derek asked again.

“To John Stilinski’s house.” Talia said flatly. “That’s where he goes when he’s mad at me.” She looked at her husband. “Get the little kids to safety. Derek, Laura and I will stay here. Take half the pack with you.”

“But we’re stronger in numbers!” her husband argued.

“I don’t care.” Talia shook her head. “I’m not risking them. You go too.”  She smiled at her husband. “It’ll be fine. I promise.”

As for Peter, she wasn’t wrong. When Chris had left, Peter fell apart. John was one of the friends he’d made de-facto due to hanging out with Chris. John had taken him under his wing and kept him sane.

He’d left John alone for a while. Back when Claudia was in the hospital, John had asked him about turning Claudia to save her but that wasn’t possible. Talia wouldn’t allow it anyway. All he could do was take her pain away from time to time. He generally stayed away from their son Stiles. He was a ball of energy and Peter couldn’t handle kids that excitable. He sniffed the house. Ah, Stiles wasn’t there. He prowled towards the house and let himself in through a window.  He found John passed out in his recliner, still in his Sheriff uniform.

That he couldn’t get over, John had made Sheriff only recently. He lifted him up and carried him up to the bedroom. John mumbled something in his sleep but didn’t wake up. He put his friend down and tucked him in. He couldn’t explain it but something always made him calm down when he was at Stilinski’s house. They had always been friends, just fell out of touch a bit. Given that he wasn’t going to sleep, he was too full of anger and needed to hear John’s steady heartbeat. Werewolves needed anchors and John was his. Not in a sexual way or anything, it was difficult to explain and of course one of the things that had bothered Chris a long time ago. John just had a way about him. It was soothing.

Since the house was a disaster, Peter set about cleaning.

In the morning, John came down yawning hugely. “Something smells good,” he muttered. “Who…” he spotted Peter leaning against the kitchen doorway. “Hey,” his drawn expression changed to a smile. “Been a while. You didn’t have to…do all this?”  
  
“Hey,” Peter pushed himself off the wall and went in for a hug. John’s hugs were the best. He was like a big blanket with a hundred arms and Peter collapsed into them.

“What’s wrong?” John patted Peter on the back affectionately. “Another fight with Talia? Must be big if you remembered the bacon.” His stomach growled.

“Chris is back.” Peter mumbled into John’s shoulder. “How’s Stiles?”

“Stiles is with his Grandmother this week.” John doesn’t know really. It’s frustrating, Peter gets it. “Never mind, I don’t’ want to talk about that. Chris is back? Jesus. Alright, tell me about it.” He slung an arm around Peter’s shoulders and propelled him to the kitchen.

The smell of bacon and the sound of John’s voice lulled Peter into calming down as he talked about what insane things his son had gotten into lately. It took Peter’s mind off of things. When things got too bad, he knew he could always come to John’s house. Outside he could hear some kids playing on the sidewalk and the sound of roller blades scrape-scraping against the stone.

So much for taking his mind off of things.

**< flashback>**

“Where are we going?” Chris asked suspiciously. They were headed towards downtown and Chris hadn’t been in this area before.

“Somewhere fun,” Peter promised him. “I hope you’re not like, vegetarian or something because all this place has is wings, chips, hamburgers and hotdogs.”  
  
“Nah,” Chris shook his head.  
  
Peter pulled his trans-am into the parking lot of a mall. Chris hadn’t said a word about the car. He'd just raised an eyebrow. 

Chris stared when he finally figured out the venue for their date. “You have _got_ to be kidding me.”

“Beacon Hills Roll-Arena!” Peter winked at him. “C’mon. It’ll be fun.”

It was a roller-skating arena complete with an arcade, a dance floor and a bar. The look on Chris’ face made Peter worry for a moment.   Chris frowned. “I don’t think…”

“Move it or lose it,” Peter started walking towards the arena and sashayed his way there in a manner that he hoped would entice Chris to take the stick out of his butt. “Come on, Argent. Don’t be a chicken. Or is it that you don’t know how to skate?”

Chris huffed as he got out of the trans-am. “I am NOT chicken. I happen to have excellent coordination. I’ll show you, Hale!” He jabbed his finger at Peter.

*A couple hours later*

Chris glared daggers at Peter, “I am going to _kill_ you.”  
  
Peter was trying very hard not to keep from laughing while he helped Chris limp his way to the tables near the rink. While they were skating on the rink, Chris had been unbalanced by a pair of aggressive kids and wound up flailing and falling into Peter in an undignified fashion, then landing them both on the rink in a heap. Chris on his ass. Peter sprawled on a chair.  “Excellent coordination, you say?” he poked Chris’ shoulder playfully.

The music was a decent volume and catchy. Their little table had food and sodas. “You have no idea,” Chris grouched. All the extra noise was making him edgy. He had already mapped out possible exit routes in case of danger.

“You don’t look like you relax much.” Peter observed. “We can go out again on the rink when there aren’t so many people. Chip?” He offered the potato chip that he’d dunked in some kind of ranch dip to Chris innocently.

Chris’ eyes narrowed at Peter as if he thought it had been a challenge. Much to the werewolf’s surprise, the other leaned forward and captured the chip between his lips but not before licking sauce from Peter’s fingers. Chris leaned back with a smirk as he chewed.

“Maybe…” Peter cleared his throat. Fuck. He didn’t want things to go this fast. “We could just get out of here.”

Chris reached down to unlace his skates and grinned _wolfishly_. “Best idea you’ve had all night,” he acknowledged.

It didn’t take long for them to get back to the car and as soon as they were inside Chris yanked Peter to him for a kiss. Peter didn’t mind, essentially and his whole body could feel that kiss. He licked and sucked until it turned into more groping than he wanted to do in a parking lot. “Chris… Chris… Let me. Jesus.” His wolf was going insane with need. So much for taking it slow.

Neither of them could take each other back with them. The pack would freak out and Chris said his dad wouldn’t allow it. They found a place to park the car that wasn’t so public and Peter crawled onto Chris’ lap. It was awkward, but so good. He was glad he’d brought condoms. Once or twice he almost felt the wolf want to come out but he held that in. Chris wasn’t ready to hear about that yet.

Every kiss made him fall deeper. Every touch made his body need more.

And Chris? Chris fucked him like there was no tomorrow.

**< /end flashback>**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and yes...playing a little fast and loose with history of Teen Wolf.:) Its AU please let me know what you think.

Babe  
It seems so long  
Since you've been gone  
And I  
Just got to say  
That it grows darker with the day

**"Darker With The Day"  
-Nick Cave and The Bad Seeds**

Chris pulled up his car to his dad’s house within the allotted fifteen minute time table. He had no idea why Gerard still maintained a home base in Beacon Hills. He could only assume that it was to piss off Talia Hale. He let himself in and avoided the main part of the house entirely. All he wanted to do was go upstairs and bare his soul to Victoria and try not to cry. He pushed open the door to their bedroom and saw her sitting in a chair, reading a book. She was in her nightgown and looked as beautiful as the day he met her. He closed the door behind him and discarded weapons while she watched him.

“You could have told me,” Victoria began softly. There was no anger in her tone, just sadness. She was sad, he realized, not for them…but for him.

“It was a long time ago.” Chris rubbed the back of his neck. He pulled off his jacket and plopped down on the chair opposite.

“Gerard was his usual abrasive self but I don’t buy any of what spewed out of that man’s lips.” Victoria snorted. “Am I going to need to be worried that Peter is going to want to kill myself and Allison?”

Chris had no answer, he swallowed. It was entirely possible in Peter’s state of mind from what little Chris had seen. “It’s my mess,” he said. “I’m going to have to clean it up, and I don’t know, Victoria. The look in his eyes?” he shuddered. “He hated me…” He ran a hand through his hair. “He looked almost broken. I’m not sure what good it would do if I sought him out. I can’t do what Gerard wants.”

“You’re going to have to fix him. The last thing we need is Hale Werewolf in Beacon Hills setting Gerard off.” Victoria said gently. “You have to do something, Chris. For Allison if for nothing else. You loved this man, once? You were his anchor?”

“Yes.” Chris nodded, he hated seeing the pain in Victoria’s eyes. The disappointment that he kept this from her. “I loved him.” Chris sighed and looked at the ground. “I don’t think I ever stopped.”

“Well, that explains it.” Victoria exhaled. “That explains why Gerard hates the Hales so much. They almost took you away from him.”  
  
“I know, but you don’t know the whole story and I’m sorry but I can’t tell you everything right now. I just can’t.” Chris looked up at her and searched her eyes desperately.  “I was a teenager, Vicki. I didn’t expect to get so attached to him but I just…was.” He closed his eyes and shuddered. “He didn’t know I was a hunter at first. I didn’t tell him but I had my suspicions after a while. He didn’t tell me. He was afraid I’d hate him.  When we finally both knew…” He swallowed, hardly able to continue. “Peter’s family? They were so angry when they found out. They threw him out of the pack for a while to teach him a lesson. Gerard? He…”  He doesn’t mention the hospital stay, or Peter’s fury. He doesn’t tell Victoria about the first glimpse he’d had of how rage could really destroy a werewolf mind, bit by bit. All a thing his father had gleefully manipulated. “He used the entire situation to bring me to heel because he knew I was planning on rebelling and going to Yale.”

“Oh, Chris…” Victoria whispered as she gazed at him softly. “I’m so sorry. You were young and your whole life was already chosen for you.”

“It was my f-fault…” Chris tried hard not to break into sobs against her. His shoulders shook, “now he’s broken and Gerard wants me to… romance him again just to get to Talia Hale. I thought I could do it. Then I saw him and I just….”

“You certainly –won’t-.” Victoria ran her fingers through his hair gently. “The old man is losing it and I know he wants to turn Allison into a hunter. He’s already brainwashed your sister and it’s her we have to keep an eye on. She has her eyes set on Derek Hale. Come on.” She lifted him to his feet. “You need a shower, and then we’ll figure out how you can fix Peter Hale.” She didn’t ask dumb things like did you ever love me? She knew very well that Chris loved her in his own way. She just took care of him and tucked him into the bed when she was done.  She kissed his forehead and he slept finally.

Victoria stared at the man she’d married for nothing other than his name. She brushed the blonde hair from his face and sighed. She knew he’d been holding in something big and had an idea it had something to do with Gerard. She’d heard the rumors of course. She’d seen Peter on their wedding day and his expression. At the time she was happy to have the protection of the Argent name. But now when she thought of all the things Chris told her. What he’d been through. She was sure she’d only heard the surface of it. Gerard had been very flippant in his tale. She wanted to protect him from pain and knew this would end in tears. They couldn’t just leave though.

She’d help him. Victoria decided. She owed that much to him. From what she knew of werewolves though, this wasn’t going to be easy. She had a feeling there was more to this story and she would have to wring it out of Chris and then figure out how to make sure Peter Hale wasn’t going to kill her and her daughter without having to kill him. She was also going to make sure that Chris did not leave her and Allison alone. As much as she wanted him to be happy she was a practical woman. They needed Chris as a buffer against Gerard. The weight of being in a family of hunters was just as much her headache as Chris’.

Chris did not sleep very well. He dreamed under the weight of his own guilt. A couple of hours later he woke up to find Victoria gone from the room. He can’t blame her really. At least all of her stuff is still there. He turned on his side and looked at the empty bed. He closed his eyes and opened them there. What if it were Peter lying next to him? He imagined the way Peter looked now, stretched out on the bed. Would he lie there with his arm behind his head? Would he sleep naked or in a pair of shorts? Would he want to talk or would they just fuck like they used to?

When they first had sex, Chris’ mind had been blown. He’d never felt anything as good as Peter Hale’s skin and lips and tongue and never would again. It hadn’t been particularly romantic…in a car no less, but fuck…it had been like a drug.  His lips twitched slightly at the memory and the snarky commentary Peter had delivered on the way home. They were suck a fucking cliché, Peter had groused as he nuzzled Chris’ neck anyway.

**< flashback>**

About five weeks had gone by since that first night in the car, and Chris Argent had a smile on his face ever since. He felt like a real teenager for the first time ever and was actually enjoying life. Peter and the friends he made who happened to be his also were fun to hang out with.  He was in a math and an archery club in spite of his father’s scoffing. He still didn’t have Saturdays to himself, but he could live with that. Those days belonged to Gerard. Those days, Gerard reminded him of blood and death and the reason for his existence. He had to explain to his friends on those days that they were family days. Even Peter couldn’t expect to hear from him.

At school, their group of friends knew they were together and surrounded them at school to keep away any prying eyes. It was difficult but not impossible to maintain it a secret. He did find it odd that he was never introduced to any of the other Hales, but then again he wasn’t in a hurry for Peter to meet any other Argents.

For the first time in his life, he was on the verge of being happy.  He loved Peter’s humor, his wit and his way of controlling every situation to his favor. And…they fucked a lot. Whenever they had time and were alone. Peter seemed to enjoy being on the receiving end and Chris didn’t mind. He liked it when Chris was aggressive. It was exciting and made Chris feel alive. Peter didn’t seem to give a fuck about the world or anyone but his immediate circle of friends. He also had the tendency to take Chris on some pretty fucked up ideas of dates.

The roller-arena was a bust but some of Peter’s other ideas were entertaining. Also, he liked to involve their friends. Saturday belonged to his father but Friday, Friday belonged to Peter Hale and whatever mad scheme he had in mind for the night’s entertainment.

It had only been a month, but it felt like a lifetime. A wonderful life that he wanted with all his heart now. His father knew something was up, he was distracted during any hunting training or nights. There was always something in Beacon Hills.

It was the fifth Saturday morning since their first night together and Chris was sleeping in, dammit.  The night before Peter had licked his entire face and neck. He hadn’t stopped there. It was weird…but god…he’d never felt so good. His body was tingling and super sensitive. Peter had practically worshiped it. He was good, and Chris was sure he wasn’t Peter’s first. It was a little disconcerting and he felt mildly jealous of whoever he’d learned it from but now that Peter was his?

His?

Peter didn’t refer to them as boyfriends. They’d hadn’t met family. Peter hadn’t even been in his room. He stared up at the ceiling fan and thought it was probably going to be a hot day because he was already sweating. He wished to god he could just sleep the rest of the day.

His mother knocked on his door and opened it. “Your father’s waiting for you.” She said tersely. “Wake up, Chris.”

He yawned and scowled. “Yes, mother.” He rubbed a hand over his face and dragged his ass out of bed. His parents weren’t people you crossed. His mother looked as docile as can be but he knew very well she could drive a knife into someone’s neck if she needed to.

He stood in the shower and let his head thunk against the tiles. All he could think about was Peter’s tongue, everywhere. Fuck, he was already hard. He jacked off quickly enough and sighed. He was hyper-sensitive today and looked at himself in the mirror. His lips were swollen and his eyes were bright. There were bruises on his body from where Peter had grabbed him tightly. He wanted to show off those bruises. Strut around and grin madly. Even if they weren’t really boyfriends? Peter was his.

Eventually he’d gotten dressed and wandered downstairs. It wasn’t until he saw the furious look on his father’s face when he realized just how late he’d slept in.

“Whatever girl you’ve been fucking,” Gerard snapped. “Unless you can prove she’s from a hunter’s family, it ends now. You look like shit and you’re barely alert. Maise, I can’t take him with me today. He’s looks pathetic. The Rakasha will just laugh at him.”

His mother gave him a look of disdain and returned to sharpening her knife set. Actual set of throwing knives, not dinner prep knives. “I have a Daughters of History meeting to attend today.”

“I’m fine!” Chris balled his fists. He knew what would happen if he stayed at home. He’d never hear the end of it. “I prepped my weapons last night.” Which wasn’t exactly a lie, he had just not last night. Ever since he’d read about them he’d always wanted to hunt a Rakasha. He wasn’t letting his father take this chance from him.”

Gerard looked him up and down in distaste. “Fine. Go wait in the car.”

Chris threw his bag over to the back of the truck and nearly started in surprise. At the end of the drive way, stood Peter. “What the hell are you doing here?”  He asked. “My Dad is coming out at any minute.”

“Live dangerously, fuck tomorrow.” Peter grinned softly. “I wanted to see you before you took off for the day with your dad.” He didn’t come any closer. His car was parked nearby. “I um…” He flushed slightly and was clearly stumbling over words.

Gerard did choose exactly that moment to exit the Argent house. His eyebrows climbed when he saw Peter and noted the flashy car. He looked between Peter and Chris. “Friend of yours?” He asked Chris with a friendly smile that threw Chris off guard.

“Uh, yeah. From school. Peter, my father, Gerard Argent. Dad this is… Peter Hale.” Chris wanted the sidewalk to eat him. Peter had chosen that day to wear a v-neck that hardly covered the hickies on his his throat and he looked very much like he had an excellent time the previous night.

“Chris hasn’t brought home anyone from school, yet. Was starting to think he didn’t have any friends. Hale, that sounds like a sound old name.” Gerard joked, he betrayed no knowledge of whether or not he knew the Hale name. He looked between Chris and Peter and betrayed not a single sign of discontent. In fact, he looked _pleased._ “You busy today, Kid?”  He asked Peter.

Chris shot Gerard a _look_. There was a strict rule in the code. Don’t bring in civilians to the hunt. They get in the way.

“Not really?” Peter’s eyebrows climbed. “I just came to tell Chris about the picnic tomorrow at the preserve. I forgot to tell him yesterday. The guys are all going to be there.” Peter was pretty smooth with the lies, there was something else he was going to say, Chris just knew it.

Chris wished he was good at nonverbal communication. Jesus what was his dad thinking?

“Know how to shoot a gun?” Gerard queried slyly.

“No..” Peter looked between the two, confused. He looked at Chris thoughtfully too as if he was seeing him in a new light.

“We’re going to a park a couple of counties over, hunting season is in.” Chris said quickly. “It’s no fun if you don’t know…”

“Ridiculous, Chris. Every boy should learn how to shoot. Go inside and give your parents a call. You should come along with us. It would give me a chance to get to know one of my kid’s friends.” Gerard was as friendly as can be.

Chris thought about the litany of weapons in the living room and nearly had a heart-attack.

“My parents don’t care what I do.” Peter shrugged. “If you don’t mind the company, I’d love to come.”

Chris would have face palmed because Peter clearly wasn’t reading all the signals he was trying to get across. There was something in his eyes though that Chris couldn’t put his finger on. Peter was actually looking at Gerard hopefully. He actually wanted Chris’ father’s approval. Chris’ eyebrows narrowed at the revelation. Peter wasn’t all that good at hiding his emotions.  He actually wanted Gerard Argent to like him.

“Nevertheless, what is your Home number? My wife will call your mother.” Gerard said magnanimously.  Luckily, no one was at home. No one was ever at home during the day. They never answered their phone and neither the Hales nor the Argents were aware of the others secrets.

And that was only the beginning.

**< /flashback>**

**TBC**

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3 you people. Please feel free to leave comments. I love them. I need them!
> 
> Bela Mera Park is not a real place. it's made up

Chapter Six

“All the towers of ivory are crumbling  
And the swallows have sharpened their beaks  
This is the time of our great undoing  
This is the time that I'll come running  
Straight to you  
For I am captured  
Straight to you  
For I am captured  
One more time”

**"Straight To You" – Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds**

Peter felt better when he got back home the next day. Hanging out with John always gave him his sense of humor back and got his perspective back on track. The sudden jarring meeting with Chris Argent had thrown everything off balance. But even though he was home, he knew the others were wary. Talia was keeping him in her peripheral vision and it was starting to annoy him.  Eventually he cornered her after dinner to have a discussion.

 “Have you decided if you’re going to talk to him?”  Peter asked casually as he dried dishes and watched Derek and Laura play a board game. Derek looked disgruntled and disinterested and Laura was kicking his ass. That was nothing new.  His nephew would never learn not to let every emotion show on his face.

Talia gave her brother a sweeping look. “Work with the Argents?” She drummed her fingers on the tables. “It’s a bad idea. They’re up to something.”

“Chris isn’t like that,” Peter said defensively.

“You mean the man who almost got you killed when you were just a kid because he couldn’t control his temper?” Talia raised an eyebrow. “I remember finding you, Peter. I’m not likely to ever forget the sight of you strung up with wolfsbane ropes. I also remember you refusing to tell me what happened because if you had I would have forced Dad to put a stop to it. I agreed to keep your secret against my better judgment and I’ll always hate myself for that.”

Peter sighed.  No matter what he tried to tell her about what really happened that night, she would never believe him. His relationship with Chris was turbulent at best…but so worth it. The intensity had thrilled and scared him at the same time. Chris was wound up and resentful of the life that had been chosen for him until he met Peter. Peter had made him think with his heart. Peter had reminded him that his dreams could come true if he wanted them bad enough. Sure, he understood it from Talia’s point of view but Talia didn’t know the extent of Gerard’s mind games.  He looked back at his sister with the eyes of a man with one hand on a blade.

“I love you, Peter you’re my brother.” Talia sighed. “I’m sorry I was hard on you the other day. I was worried you’d do something rash. I’m glad you went to see John. How is he?”

Peter shrugged. The sincere apology deflated his temper like always. “John’s dealing but he’s not taking care of himself very well.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, I'll send him some home cooked food,” Talia nodded. “I’ll meet with Chris, Peter. If you want to be there, you can be.”  She put the last cup away in the cupboard and gauged Peter’s reaction.

“I don’t want to be.” Peter shook his head and turned away to hide his pain. “I don’t want to see him ever again, Talia.”

“I wish you would get yourself a mate, pick someone, Peter. Anyone. They’ll understand. I sent you at least three last fall.” Talia lifted her shoulders in a shrug.

“I’m not mating with anyone else, Talia.” Peter said firmly. “Give up.”

“Not on you,” Talia smiled. “Not ever again, are you sure you won’t come?” She put a hand on his cheek. “It might be good if you talked to him.”

“And it might be more fun if I took a chainsaw to my neck.” Peter scoffed. “I’m not going to talk to him. He chose her, Talia. He chose that life over me. And let me tell you one thing…” He bared his teeth. “Thank god for John because without him it would be impossible for me not to give in to the very real temptation in my gut. The visceral need I have to just head into town and fucking tear them limb from limb. He was mine, Talia. He was mine and he knew what it would do to me.”

His fierce words drew the attention of Derek who looked more than a little concerned. Laura nudged him and he reluctantly looked away.

“We had a dream.” Peter continued, “He’s not a mindless fucking hunter. He’s intelligent, Talia, very. You know he had one of the highest GPAs in school? He could have gone anywhere. He wanted to. I was going to take him. I was going to take the money…and escape with him.”  The rant wasn’t done. Talia just stood there and let her brother pour it out. “I would have given him the world.” He sank into a chair. “I would have done anything for him but you knew that….” He gave his sister a dirty look then. Because that was when everything went downhill, when the Hale pack realized how strong his attachment was to the Argent.  “Does my wolf want to see him? God, yes. He is fucking desperate for me to take back what’s his. He wants me to rip Chris Argent out of his home and kill everything in his way, including a young girl I’ve never met. So Talia, do you really think it’s still a good idea for me to come with you?” Peter’s voice had become as icy as the dark parts of hell. “John Stilinski is the only person who could talk the wolf down. I’m calm now, but I can’t promise you anything if you put him in my face again.”

Talia gazed at Peter sadly. He knew what she was thinking. He was unstable, unpredictable and a heartbeat away from insanity. He was her brother and she wanted to do what was right by him but he made it difficult. Sometimes almost impossible. “I’ll tell him not to contact you.” She bowed her head. “I will need your help with this thing though. Once we find out what it is you have the best tracking nose in the pack.”

“You have my help, always.” Peter responded coolly.

“You know Kate Argent’s brother?” Derek asked. “She talks about him in school.”

Were they not so wrapped up in the current situation they might have noticed that casual, yet loaded question. Laura did, Laura had been paying attention. She looked sharply at Derek and shook her head as if to say not to bring anything up now.

“I _knew_ Kate Argent’s brother. You’ve heard all you’re going to on the subject.” Peter nodded, rose and stalked stiffly out of the room.  He was angry again. Talia had almost decided to force him to come with her until she heard where his mind was. He hated it that he felt so much all these years later. Would it ever go away? Feeling? He wished it would. He wished to god that he could just not feel anymore. Maybe one day he could let go and just live on the anger. Fuck everyone. His whole family. No one understood. They might think they knew but they’d never had to deal with the only person they’d ever loved or will love choosing someone else and marrying them. _In front of him_.

Peter would fling things in his room but everything was damaged enough already. He left the house and went out onto the porch. He was emotionally exhausted by now and just wanted to sit out in the cool air for a while. He sprawled on a wicker chair and stared up at the sky. The stars didn’t seem any different from the many other times he’d done so before for one reason or other. They winked and taunted him.

There was one time they taunted him in much the same manner. He’d come out on the porch to sulk after hearing his mother as she talked to his father. She’d wanted to send him away. She couldn’t control him and she feared what he’d be like if he ever embraced that darkness. His father had insisted that he was better off with the pack.

It wouldn’t take much to jump over that edge. He was already tiptoeing on the edge of it. All it would take would be one extreme push. One nail in the coffin. He squinted at the sky.  

Under those same stars, he remembered what he’d said all those years ago to Chris. He’d said they were a Cliché. Two young men from dangerous families desperate for a life together.  As he was thinking about stars and Chris, the sky had the audacity to be utterly pointless. A shooting star, no less.  

 _Wishes are for suckers_.

In spite of that, he closed his eyes and wished hard.

A few minutes later, his phone beeped.

 **Chris** :  This is just to make sure you have my number.

Peter glared at the sky and resisted the urge to chuck the phone across the front yard to smash to pieces in the trees.

_Fuck you, Stars. Fuck you and take him back to whatever goddamned town he fucked off to._

He typed anyway.

 **Peter** : Wrong number. So Sorry.

 **Chris:**  Asshole.

There was no further communication after that and Peter was relieved. The stars could fuck themselves.

 **< Flashback>**  
  
The truck ride to the park was as awkward as any truck ride with Gerard was ever going to be.  The three of them in the front with Chris in the middle was uncomfortable but not completely impossible. It was a couple of hours of chatter about different kinds of guns.  It was actually interesting, Gerard was very knowledgeable and seemed genuinely interested in Peter.

“Chris never brings anyone home.” Gerard gave a winning smile and nudged his son. “I think he’s worried my extensive collection of weapons will scare people off. It’s just a hobby.”

Chris eyed his hands which were bunched in his lap, fists clenched so tight his knuckles were white.

“My parents have some weapons.” Peter laughed. “I know my dad owns a shotgun. He never got around to teaching me. I like Chris’ knife.”

“Oh you’ve seen it? That’s a special one. Belonged to his grandfather.” Gerard turned a corner past the name of the forest. It didn’t seem like it had any special regulations for hunting. “A great man Nicholas Argent.”

The entire time in the car it was Peter and Gerard talking. Chris hadn’t said more than two words. Peter couldn’t tell if he was mad at him or at Gerard but it was painfully obvious that Chris was upset the longer into the trip. He could _smell_ his emotions and normally Chris held everything in check. This time the fury was like a tidal wave. A part of Peter was so turned on he was having a hard time controlling his own body. He reveled in the sheer power of it. Chris clearly had demons Peter couldn’t even imagine. It was breathtaking. He was beautiful. Peter wanted to drown in it.

Instead, he focused on Gerard’s voice because thinking about the old man kept his body in check. Every so often he would cast a glance at Chris but Chris wouldn’t look at him.

“They tell me your family is rich, Peter. I know something of the Hales.” Gerard said with a friendly almost creepy grin. “It’s an easy life, money. Makes you forget sometimes what’s important.”

They talked a little about the Hales. Peter didn’t say much as he was taught to. Eventually Gerard must have realized he wasn’t going to get anything out of him and turned to other topics.

"Ah, here we are," Gerard pulled the truck into what looked like a beaten up old road with a broken down sign. Bella Mera Park

This didn’t look like a park that was frequently visited. Peter frowned a bit, uncertain. He shrugged. He liked to live on the edge, it gave him a thrill. Made him feel alive. That was half the reason he was with Chris. “Oh my god it smells great!” He inhaled as he bounced out of the car and stretched his long limbs. He could hardly contain his excitement. He didn’t usually do anything like this.

Chris threw himself out of the car and grabbed his bag. He only grunted in response and didn’t say a word.  He still wouldn’t look at Peter.

There was an old outhouse and a water fountain. That was the extent of the parks facilities. Gerard laughed at Peter’s excitement. “You never been in the big outdoors? I need to relieve myself. I’ll be back shortly, kids.”  The old man wandered away.

Chris rounded on him, “Are you an idiot!?!” He nearly yelled.

“I’m sorry?” Peter had hoped it wasn’t him Chris was mad at. He tried his usual sad eyes. It worked in the past to get Chris to simmer down. Not this time.

“You could get killed. This is hunting season!” Chris shoved him. “Saturday is my day with family. I fucking told you this.”

“I’m really sorry, Chris? I didn’t think…”

“That’s right, you didn’t! Whatever Peter Hale wants he gets.” Chris growled. “Now listen here and listen good! You stay behind me. You don’t wander off. You do everything I tell you to when I tell you to. Do you understand me?” He glared furiously at his lover. “You have no idea the danger you’re in! I can protect you, but only if you do what I say.”

Peter blinked several times. That was not what he had expected to hear. He could protect himself but Chris didn’t need to know that yet, couldn’t know that yet.  There was something about the woods. Something off. He wasn’t old enough or experienced enough to know what it was though. “I don’t need you to protect me Chris.” If Chris only knew he was the best tracker in the pack.

“Peter, _please_ listen. Just this once.” Chris’ expression softened. “Follow my lead and you won’t get hurt. Don’t freak out if you see anything weird.” He reached out and grasped Peter’s hand. His father was still in the outhouse so he took it to his lips and kissed his knuckles. “Trust me.”

Peter exhaled. “Whatever makes you happy, Chris.”

The contact ended as soon a Gerard returned and set about selecting a good weapon to teach Peter with. All the guns had silencers. There were different types too and a lot of different ammunition. Peter’s head spun as he looked at all of it. He’d never get the hang of this! Too many options. He preferred just to use his claws.

Gerard took them both and set up a makeshift practice range. It was weird, but Peter was young and didn’t care to question it. Gerard was attentive and the entire time Chris was watching the perimeter. “That’s it, that’s how you hold it. Now, aim. This gun doesn’t have a sight so don’t feel too bad if you miss.” Gerard patted him on the back. “Go for it, Kid.”

Peter did as told and got a clean shot off in a vital part of the head the very first time. He looked completely surprised enough that no one questioned beginner’s luck. The rest of the time he didn’t get off a perfect shot but he did hit every time.

“You’re a natural,” Gerard gave him a look of approval. “I like this kid. Chris, you should bring him around more often.”

Chris just glared daggers at his father. “It’s time to start now, Dad. We have to pick up the trail.”

At Chris’ suggestion Gerard agreed to pack up the training portion and they prepared to go off into the forest. Peter had never had so much fun, in spite of Chris’ growly behavior.  He had _attention_. He was spending the day with his Mate.  Chris’ father liked him. He beamed at the old man. It was the best day of his life. He thanked whatever stars had led him to Chris because he finally _mattered_.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flashback will continue next chapter. The rest of the flashback will be from Chris' point of view.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment away.:) I would love you very much. Please don't be unkind. My first Petopher fic. :)

“I listen to my juddering bones  
The blood in my veins and the wind in my lungs  
And I am breathless without you”

- **"Breathless" Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds**  
  
Chapter 7

It was the worst day of his life. 

Chris could not remember a time when he had been angrier than this. Gerard’s blatant

Chris was so angry with his father for forcing Peter to come on this hunt. Poor Peter had no idea what he was getting into, or the danger he was in and now he was a distraction. Chris would have to protect him. He had only just come to terms with the fact that it wasn’t just the sex that had him leashed to the other boy. It was much more than that. If Peter ever found out what the family business really was, he would be appalled.

At the tender age of sixteen he already had a lot of death on his hands. Gerard had seen to that. He didn’t want his son being soft. He didn’t want Chris to care. Unfortunately, he did. He did care. He had to remind himself every time that it was a monster. It hurt people. Blood was on its hands. So all the research his father always provided said.

_We hunt those who hunt us._

Monsters.

He snatched a look at Peter. The idiot looked happy. He lapped up Gerard’s attention like it was candy. He was a good shot, Chris had to admit grudgingly. He seemed at home in the woods. At first Chris was sure he was going to hate it. They spent a great deal of time picking up the trail with Peter trying hard not to ask too many questions.

Gerard encouraged those questions. He would point out a few things on the ground and smirk when Peter knew what he was talking about.  After a few times, Chris couldn’t take it anymore. “Peter obviously knows how to track something, Dad.”  He ground out through his teeth.

“Hey, can’t blame a man for wanting to gift you youngsters with my knowledge.” Gerard laughed at Chris’ annoyed look. “Where’d you learn all this, Peter?”

Peter shifted uncomfortably from one side to the other. Chris had no idea what was going on in the other’s head.  “My family spends a lot of time outside. I didn’t learn so much about weapons, but I did learn about nature.”

“They taught you well,” Gerard approved.

They had been walking for a while and followed an old trail. Maybe a week old? Chris wasn’t certain. “How long ago?” He asked his father. He hated asking because it made him feel week. He should know.

“Let’s see if Peter can tell us the answer to that. What do you think Pete?” Gerard used a nickname flippantly which made Chris groan and Peter just blush slightly.

“Erm…” Peter cleared his throat, “I don’t really know what animal we’re looking for. These tracks are feline.”

“Very good,” Gerard’s grin was a touch maniacal.  “Continue…”

Peter scratched the back of his neck. “It would help if I knew what we were tracking, but I’d bet money it’s a feline from the tracks. And…”  He indicated a few trees off to the side. “Scratches. We’re on the right trail. This route has been marked. If you got up to the trees I bet you’d smell cat urine.”

“Very good,” Gerard patted Peter on the shoulder. “A plus. Yes, we’re hunting a cat.”

Chris glared again at him, if he mentioned Raksasha…

But he didn’t. “We think it’s something out of the ordinary. It has been killing people in the nearby town and dragging them out here. Honestly Christopher, isn’t it about time that we tell him about why we’re really here?” Gerard studied his son with a smirk.

Chris paled visibly.  He opened his mouth to speak but Gerard cut him off.

“I’m a wildlife expert.” Gerard told Peter with an easy grin. “If there are rogue animals that can’t be found by normal means, they call me. I’ve been a forest ranger for a long time.” 

Chris could feel Peter’s confused eyes on him and wished his father a thousand miles away. He steeled his feelings and nodded. “Rogue animals.”

“So that’s the reason for the chains in the truck.” Peter nudged Chris’ shoulder. “As far as age, I’d give a three or four days as an estimate, maybe a week.”

Chris glared at him. 

“Not bad,” Gerard chuckled. “Let me go scout up ahead I’ll radio back if I find anything. There’s two possible directions to hit the trail from given the density of the foliage.  I want to cut him off. Don’t worry Peter.” He checked his gun. “Chris knows what to do if you guys come across him first.”

“You so sure it’s a he?” Peter raised his eyebrows.

Gerard simply shrugged and muttered something unintelligible.

Once Gerard was safely out of earshot, Chris’ shoulders sagged.

“Chris, are you okay?” Peter asked softly. He reached out to touch Chris’ shoulder gently. “I’m sorry I messed up your day.”

As Peter ran a hand through his gorgeous hair, Chris couldn’t help but be distracted by the motion. “It’s just dangerous and I don’t want you to get hurt. My dad…kind of makes me crazy. I’m sorry too.” His anger deflated at the earnest look in Peter’s eyes.

“I can take care of myself, Chris.” Peter chuckled as he stepped forward.

“Hey, too cl..“ Chris’ words were cut off when Peter gave him a filthy kiss. He suddenly couldn’t think, his body tingled with need. God, they’d fucked twice the night before and he just wanted more. Peter tugged on his lower lip until he pulled away.

“Forgive me?” Peter whispered as he trailed his fingers up and down Chris’ cheek.

They were ridiculous, both of them. Chris was standing defensively with a gun in one hand. Of course the gun was pointed away from Peter. And Peter was all up in his space like he owned it. “Maybe,” Chris responded grudgingly.

“ _Christopher_ …” Peter whined. “I’ll make it up to you.”  For some reason, Peter chose just that moment to turn. 

“Oh yeah?” Chris’ mouth quirked. “Shit!” He squawked and shoved Peter behind him. He hadn’t noticed being too distracted with what someone was doing to his mouth. He wouldn’t have seen it if Peter hadn’t moved just then. “Stay down.”  His dad was going to kill him.

Out about ten yards away there was a dark shape in the trees. It stood on two legs and he knew that he wasn’t going to be able to explain this to Peter. Chris took aim.

“Chris? Chris that’s not an animal….” Peter tried to reason with him.

“You don’t understand!” Chris snarled. “You know your way back to the truck. Go!”

Peter looked mutinous and stood his ground.

Chris’ eyes snapped back towards the shadowy creature in the trees. It was watching them and had yet to make a move.  “Peter. Please.” He begged his lover. “I know what I’m doing.”

Peter growled, but accepted the order. He put a hand on Chris’ shoulder and turned to dash out of there.

Chris breathed a sigh of relief. He looked back towards the shadowy figure and it was already moving. “Shit!” He fumbled for his radio and contacted his father. After a few questions they were on the same page and ready to cut it off. With Peter out of his peripheral vision he could focus on the problem at hand and his hunter instincts kicked into high gear. He could not let that thing double back after Peter. The idea of Peter getting mauled by that thing!

He and Gerard spent a good hour playing a game of cat and mouse until they lost the trail again. “Fuck!” Chris swore as he came upon his father again for the third time. The thing had led them in a circle. It was toying with them.  The sun was going down and Chris knew that was the time it was his most powerful. They’d lost the trail. They’d have to come back. “We have to take Peter home.” Chris told his father, “Then come back here.”

“You’re awfully protective of that boy.” Gerard mused as they made their way back to the truck.

His father’s tone had more to it. Chris couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Gerard couldn’t possibly know, could he? Shit. “He’s a good friend,” Chris muttered stone-faced.

“Argents don’t make friends, we make allies.” Gerard reminded him. “Attachments make us weak. This boy though, he could be an ally if properly trained. He’s a natural.”

“Dad!” Chris gave him an exasperated look. “He doesn’t need to be brought into this!” As they approached the parking lot…which was really just a hollowed out dirt clearing he looked for Peter. “Peter?”  He looked around again. Was he waiting in the truck? Chris hurried over, fear clenching his gut. There was no sign of him. He checked the back of the truck to make sure, looked frantically around the parking lot. The outhouse? He ran over and wrenched it open.  “Peter!!” He cried out. “Dad…Dad we can’t leave him out there.” Panic gripped his heart. The very real possibility of finding Peter in a pool of his own blood made him want to throw up. He clutched his father’s jacket, “We have to find him!”

“Alright, alright. Calm down. Deep breaths, son.” Gerard soothed him and snapped his fingers. “Focus. We’ll go back to where you last saw him and track him from there.”

“The sun will set soon.” Chris tried to do what his father said he channeled his fear and took a long deep breath. “This way.”

What if he did find Peter’s body? What if it was already too late? They moved at a quicker pace through the woods retracing their steps. They couldn’t shout out Peter’s name for the Raksasha would know they were separated. He’d never even told Peter how he felt. For all Peter knew it was just sex. They hadn’t been together very long, how could it be anything else. He swallowed and tried to keep the bile from rising to his mouth. He’d been an asshole today. The last day they would spend together and he’d been awful.

Gerard found Peter’s trail and kept going deeper into the woods. “He didn’t go back to the truck at all.” He told Chris. “He went after it himself.”

“Why the hell would he do that?” Chris growled. “I told him to go back!”

“I’d lay odds he was trying to impress you.” Gerard gave his son a little smirk.

Chris did not look amused.  

They started to run when they heard the sounds of a fight.

It was a scene from his worst nightmare. There was blood…it was thick and stained the earth a deep red. Each blow that landed crunched a bone or cut skin. The quiet night was brutally shattered by the sound of a howl of fury. It curdled the very air Chris breathed. It stuffed poison so far down his throat he thought he was going to choke from it. They had come upon a small shack in the woods. He was paralyzed. Every emotion he could have dreamed of did not prepare him for this. He wanted to cry at the unfairness of it all.

The blood was not entirely Peter’s. Chris watched in horror as Peter was flung off the Raksasha and hurdled into the wooden wall of the shack. The force of the throw was enough to create a hole in the wood. The shack groaned and creaked from the impact. Peter panted and righted himself. His eyes were glowing gold. His fangs were white and drenched in blood. The creature’s blood. He was half-way a wolf now and there was no denying what he was. Peter didn’t even acknowledge they were here, he simply launched himself back off the wall and charged, blood lust in his eyes. Chris could only watch, stunned. Until he suddenly remembered he wasn’t alone. Gerard was aiming his weapon at both of them!

“Don’t!” Chris implored his father. “I didn’t know!?! He’s my friend!”

Gerard surprised him when he lowered his weapon. “You think once he’s done with that he won’t hesitate to slaughter us too?” They heard the sound of girls crying from the cabin. The very girls that Gerard had been fairly certain they would not find alive.  “I’ll go help them, you make sure he calms down.”

Chris stared after his father in amazement. That was the last thing he expected Gerard to say. He whipped back around to where Peter was taking a lot of hits from the beast, blow after blow. Eventually he sunk his teeth in hard enough and latched on until he ripped out the things throat and the creature falls to the ground useless.  That wasn’t going to kill it. Chris wanted to say but no words came out of his lips.

He was paralyzed. 

Peter’s chest heaved as he wiped the blood from his mouth. His eyes were dark and hungry. His gaze turned to the cabin, then he paused. He sniffed the air and turned slowly to face Chris and rushed him. He moved one way, then the next, all the while his eyes fixed on Chris and his lips curled into a snarl.

He was prey.

Argents knew how to deal with werewolves. That was their birthright. This was something entirely different. This was Peter, sweet Peter who loved life. His lover. His friend.

_We hunt those who hunt us._

Peter approached, teeth barred, fangs long and sharp, claws sprung.

Chris’ chest heaved. He searched Peter’s eyes for any sign of sanity. Any sign of the person within. Something that meant he wasn’t coiled up in the violence of the night and no longer reachable. “Peter?” He finally found his lost voice. It was strange and raw and he didn’t recognize it. His heart was thumping in his chest, he never felt so out of control of his emotions. He stood his ground.

Peter raised his arm as though to strike.

Chris lowered his gun and sheathed it.

Peter cocked his head curiously. Yellow eyes searched Chris. He sniffed the air again. His clothes were bloody and torn from the fight. He stank of death.

Chris did the only thing he could think of that might snap Peter out of it.  He offered his throat and adopted a non- threatening stance. Palm open, arms wide out.  “Peter? It’s me.” He knew what he was doing was suicidal. He could not, _would not_ think of a life where he had live after killing Peter. It was stupid and crazy but he did it anyway.  “Peter.  Come back…”

Peter got close enough to take in his scent. He howled and pounced Chris so hard they both fell on the ground. Peter took hold of both Chris’ wrists and pinned him under his superior strength. His face was still wolfed out. His eyes were a crazy mix of lust and rage. He ground his pelvis into Chris and growled in satisfaction. He sniffed Chris’ throat and licked it. His body shuddered and Chris felt him transform back. Peter was normal when he latched his teeth against Chris’ neck and nibbled there, marking him. It would be a scar but not deep enough to be a bite. Besides, Peter wasn’t an Alpha. His body began to slacken a little and he let go of Chris’ wrists in favor of curling up on top of him. He hid his face and whimpered piteously, then passed out.

Chris had to maneuver them both so he was actually able to sit up. He patted Peter’s cheek, “Peter? Peter? Wake up.” No such luck.  He looked up to see that his father had indeed found the missing girls. His father was also looking at him very pointedly.

“We’ll talk later, Chris. For now let’s get these three to safety and deal with the mess.” Gerard said gruffly. “Can you manage him?”

“Yeah,” Chris nodded.

Sometime later they were driving back to Beacon Hills. Chris had his arms wrapped around Peter who was still out cold. He glared at his father, “YOU KNEW?!”  

“That you were fucking him? Yes. I do pay attention. That he’s a werewolf? Not until today. He’s a Hale.” Gerard smirked. “The Hales have always been rumored to be werewolves but we never found any proof until now.  I could hardly pass up the opportunity to test him when he so kindly showed up on our doorstep. The way he looked at you was not the gaze of a friend.”

“Please don’t kill him.” Chris gave his father with an anguished look. “I can’t…….I c-can’t…” He wouldn’t cry. He wouldn’t.

“Oh, I’m not going to do that, Christopher.” Gerard grinned. “I told you. I want him to be an ally. And he won’t want his family to find out about this.”

“Are you…” Chris’ voice shook with rage. Peter was unconscious in his lap at this point, still curled up against him. “You’re going to BLACKMAIL him?”

“Blackmail is such an ugly word, Chris. Besides,” Gerard reached over to clap his son’s shoulder. “It was painfully clear to me on the drive here. His pack doesn’t appreciate him. He needs attention like he needs air to breath. We’ll give it to him. He’ll agree.  He wants you, doesn’t he?” The older man laughed like a kid in a candy store. “Nobody needs to know but us.”

Chris gritted his teeth. The only thing he could think of was make sure that Peter got home safely. Then he would sort out this mess.  Somehow.

**< /end flashback>**

Chris waited for Talia Hale in the coffee shop. He was uncertain how her reaction to him was going to be. There was no love lost between them. She hated him for what he’d done. He couldn’t blame her. There were circumstances she didn’t know about but that was Peter’s story to tell.

She came and sat down opposite him without even bothering to greet him properly. “He doesn’t want to see you,” Talia said slowly. “I’ll work with you on this problem but you need to fix him. I’m at my wits end and you’re the only hope I have to bring him back.”

Chris watched her for a very long time and he folded his arms over his chest. “There’s nothing I want more than that, Talia.”

“Excellent. We’ll talk about that later. Now, tell me what you know about what we’re dealing with.”

*TBC*


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think.:) Be nice! my first petopher fic. :)

“Love comes a-knocking  
Comes a-knocking upon our door  
But you, you and me, love  
We don't live here any more”

**"Foi Na Cruz” – Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds.**

Peter lounged on a bench in the same street he knew Chris and Talia were meeting at a coffee shop to discuss the operation. He didn’t like it and he didn’t trust Gerard. Not after what the man had pulled all those years ago. The last place in the world he wanted to be was on the same street as Chris Argent but Talia needed him. They had been ordered not to listen into the conversation. As long as he was far enough away, he could try. He could try and he could hope that it would work.

He stared up the street and reluctantly used training he’d acquired years ago from no less than Gerard himself to calm his wolf.  It had been difficult training. Looking back, Peter now knew the man had enjoyed torturing him. It was a means to an end, Gerard would always say. _Again, Peter. I know you can do it, Kid_.  He had been nothing more than a crazy man’s experiment. _A failed experiment._ He had wanted to have a werewolf ally. Someone he could snap his fingers for when all their firepower wasn’t enough.  And he’d been willing to use his own son to make it happen. He hadn’t done it in a while. He didn’t like being reminded of the past and of a time that he was deliriously happy.

He’d never be that happy again, or that much of a fool.

He tensed. The street was filling with a smell that made his nose twitch. He closed his eyes. Chris’ scent? Mixed with someone else’s. He couldn’t stop the claws from extending while he looked for its source. A woman was coming towards him. She had red hair and a powerful body. She moved as though she was aware of exactly who he was, when she came closer he gripped the edge of the bench and snarled.

Victoria Argent. “This seat taken?” She asked smoothly.

“Your funeral,” Peter shrugged.  The smell was overwhelming. He felt a desperate urge to claw his own nose off. He looked away from her.

“Peter Hale.” Victoria addressed him. “I assume you know who I am.”

Peter didn’t respond. He went over a word association game in his head. Another trick to keep his wolf chained. _What’s the first thing that comes to your mind Peter?_   He heard Gerard’s voice drone in the back of his skull.

_Gerard: This will be a good way for you to control. It’s called word association. Repeat it in your head whenever you feel something happening that you absolutely have no control over. Your brain will remember. Just think of the words. Let’s try some._

_Gerard: Cat_ …  
_Peter: Wolf._

_Gerard frowned_

 “Mmm.” Victoria crossed one leg over the other and sat casually. She leaned back, perfectly aware of the fact that his claws were within inches of her. Her fist was wrapped in a decorative chain entwined with wolfs bane. She wasn’t stupid.

_Gerard: Fire  
Peter: Pain_

_Gerard frowned again._

“My husband is talking to your Alpha.” Victoria continued.  
  
_Gerard: Strong_  
_Peter: Powerful_  
  
Peter’s nails dug grooves in the back of the bench. He felt sweat gathering on his skin.

_Gerard: Water  
Peter: Rain._

_Gerard nodded, "Better."_

“Do you know who I want to talk to?” Victoria asked him softly.

Peter looked at her, he did not respond. The word association game had taught him some measure of control. Some.

“I’d like to talk to Peter Hale.” Victoria’s voice was slightly on edge. She hadn’t learned the way Chris and Gerard did to calm her heart rate. She was afraid of him. Good. She should be. “The man my husband loves.”

That threw him. He blanched from the soft spoken words. “He doesn’t!” Peter rasped.

“He does.” Victoria gave him a look of pity. “I don’t know the whole story, Peter. But we do need to talk. I know you think I’m your enemy but we have something in common, and that something is worth talking about. We both love Christopher. Oh, don’t try and deny it.” She scoffed. “I know more about wolves and their base nature than he does.”

“If you’re here to…”

“Fight you? No. Negotiate with you? Yes.”  Victoria smirked at the surprised look on his face. “I want to save my daughter’s life and not cause my husband further pain. So what is going to take to get you to talk to him?”

Peter went silent again. His mind drifted to the idea of killing her, right here and now. It would save him a whole lot of trouble and pain. The blood would taste good on his lips. The smell of Chris was intoxicating. He was all around her. He was starting to feel a little tipsy from it. Fuck. He glared at Victoria. Fuck. He leaned in, feeling a little woozy and snapped back immediately. Think. He had to think!

_Gerard: Sidewalk.  
Peter: Pavement. _

_Gerard made a small noise of disapproval. Peter winced and quickly tried again._  
  
“I’m going to get something from my purse. Call it a peace offering.” Victoria told him slowly. “Not a weapon.”

Peter nodded, he watched her every move, ready to pounce at any minute.

From her purse she pulled out a wadded up shirt, drenched in sweat. True it was a day old…maybe two, but it was Chris’ sweat. “I was supposed to put it in the laundry after his last workout, I’m glad I didn’t have time. This is for you.”  Victoria offered it to him.

Peter recoiled from it at first. “What are you…?”

Victoria tossed the shirt into Peter’s lap. “Get over yourself.” Victoria snarled at him. “My husband clearly hates himself because of you. Poor Peter Hale, an experiment gone wrong. His lover chose someone else out of loyalty to his family and Peter has been licking his wounds ever since like a pathetic little puppy.  Don’t you think it probably killed Chris to do it?” She hissed at him. “You weren’t with him on our wedding night. You didn’t see his face.”

Peter’s body trembled. He didn’t want to listen but her words shoved daggers into him. Maybe she was telling the truth. Her heart didn’t betray otherwise. The strong scent of Chris on that shirt was seeping into his skin. He gazed at her and heard himself whimper.

“So you _will_ see him. When he comes out of that coffee house you will go up to him.” Victoria stuck her finger at his face. “You will get off your high horse and you will chain your wolf. You don’t want to kill Allison and even though you don’t see it yet, we’re your real pack. Christopher, you, Allison and I. As much as I loathe the very idea of it, it is what it is. You will talk to him and you will forgive him.” She stood up then. “For many years I’ve seen Chris give everything he has to us and now I’m going to give him something back.  We are going to fix this, for his sake. I am not just doing this for myself and my daughter, I’m doing this for him. He doesn’t deserve to hate himself. He’s a good man, Peter. I love him. From what I know of wolves, I’m pretty sure you still do. You can try and deny it, but I probably know more about your culture than you do.”

She was right. He did.

Peter sighed as he fingered the shirt. All kinds of feelings stirred in him. He wanted to rub himself in that shirt. He wanted to feel what it was like to be covered in Chris’ scent again. The only thing that had happened as a result of that fiasco is that the Hales and The Argents called a truce. If he fucked up again and caused that truce to break, Talia would kill him. Worse, she might kill Chris or make him do it. He inhaled deeply and let the scent wash over him.

“Is the only person you care about yourself, Peter Hale?” Victoria asked him grimly. “If so, you’re not the person I was hoping you’d be and I really want you to be that person, the man who can stand up and get between Chris and Gerard. That old man has an unhealthy grip on my husband. I need you to break it. Break it before he gets himself killed.”

“I…” Peter’s hand curled up in the shirt.

“Just nod.” Victoria told him. “If you’re going to do what I ask, just nod.”

He closed his eyes. He wasn’t sure exactly what it was she was asking him. Share Chris? Let his family live? His wolf couldn’t even begin to fathom it. It went against his entire nature. The red-haired woman had his Mate’s scent on her. It was more than a little permanent. It was years of taking care of each other. Years of being devoted in spite of how the marriage came about. Chris wouldn’t be able to give that up.  When he opened his eyes again. He nodded.

Victoria exhaled. “We’ll make it work. One way or the other.” She turned on her heal and stalked off.

Peter stared after her. He couldn’t blame Chris, Victoria was an amazing woman. Stronger than most. A real match for Talia. He could respect that. He looked down at the shirt in his hands and lifted it to face. It was a dangerous road she was suggesting he walk down. If he snapped, he could wind up killing all of them because that was his nature. He liked to kill. Talia understood that, that’s why she kept him on a tight leash. That was why Gerard had wanted to make him his pet werewolf. He’d have hit a gold mine if he could control a werewolf who was strong enough and capable of killing other werewolves. Victoria was stepping into something she didn’t quite understand yet.

So Peter waited.

Eventually, Chris left the coffee shop and Talia went the other way. He trailed after Chris until the man got to his vehicle, paused and whipped around with his gun. Peter stood there, hands in his pockets. The shirt was stuffed in his jacket and kept him calm enough to do this. Chris took one look at his face and lowered his gun. “Get in the car.” Chris told him sharply and unlocked the passenger side.

Peter didn’t hesitate. He slipped into the passenger seat and sort of hunched down.

Chris sat down on the driver’s side and they both kind of stayed that way for a while.

Peter refused to look at him and stared out the window.  He had no idea what to say.

“Peter?” Chris was the first one to talk. “I’m gonna start the car now.” The words were careful. Like he didn’t want to startle the other man.

“Fine,” Peter nodded. Still not looking.

“Where do you want to go?” Chris asked him.

“Anywhere,” Peter shrugged.

The car moved out of the main part of Beacon Hills, into the country. Chris kept driving. They were silent. Eventually Chris pulled off on to a side road and stopped the car at a deserted location where they would not be disturbed or seen. “So,” He looked at Peter finally. “Peter, look at me.”

Peter turned slowly, eyes downcast.

“I spoke to Talia. We’ve got a plan to work together on the situation. But she asked me to do what I can for you.” Chris sighed. “I didn’t know how bad it was. I would have come back sooner. Maybe I would have… I don’t know… done something.”

“I don’t want your pity,” Peter snarled. “You made your choice.” He remembered Victoria’s words. Get off your high horse and forgive him.

“Look, I know you hate me.” Chris tried again. “I don’t blame you. What my father was doing? I was losing you anyway. By the time I finally realized what he was really up to, it was almost too late. He’d almost succeeded. I had to do something, Peter. I had to put an end to it before you were gone completely. I thought he was supporting us, being a good Dad. I had no idea.”

“Gerard threatened me. He told me that if I ever told you about our sessions he’d take you away.” Peter looked away again. “My pack threw me out when they discovered what had happened.” Peter looked away again. “I was an Omega for a year after high school. I’d betrayed the pack for loving a hunter and being involved with their family. I had nothing, no one. Nobody contacted me.”  Peter looked back at Chris, his eyes hard. “I had a good enough grade point average and my own money. I went to college. I survived. I saw a therapist. A year later when I did well in college and there were no incidents, no deaths, Talia came to see me. She offered me a place back. She needed someone with my tracking abilities. So I went home.”

“Gerard told me that I had a choice,” Chris exhaled. “I could stay with you and he would continue his experiment and he would not stop our relationship or try to kill you. You were already enough under his thumb that he could easily pull that off. The other offer on the table was that I could marry a girl of his choosing after graduation. I could do that to give him another Argent and break ties with you. He told me I could never tell you or the deal was off. I chose to save you.”

“There was another choice, Chris. You could have run with me.” Peter whispered softly. “We could have run. I asked you to.”

“I wanted to!” Chris practically yelled. “I wanted to!!! I made a mistake, Peter. I thought I was saving you, I was wrong and I’ve regretted it ever since. We were kids. My father manipulated both of us.”

 “And here we are.” Peter sighed.

“Here we are,” Chris nodded.

Several long minutes passed with them looking anywhere but at each other.  Eventually Peter just laughed harshly. He checked the car out with a smirk.

“What?” Chris eyed him warily.

“This truck is very you, Christopher. A Hummer, how appropriate.”  Peter laughed again. “You don’t have a subtle bone in your body.”

Chris narrowed his eyes. “You still drive sports cars, I bet.”

“I still have the Trans-am.” Peter admitted with a grin. “You know I like my shiny things.”

“I remember that car,” Chris smiled a very fond smile at the memories.

They looked at each other again. “I forgive you.” Peter said quietly.

Chris’ eyebrows climbed.

“I love you.” Peter shrugged. “I’ll always love you, Christopher. I may not _like_ you all the…”

Chris was on him before he could finish the sentence. He attacked Peter’s lips and kissed him hard. He dove his tongue into werewolf’s mouth and fought for dominance and Peter let him. He threaded his hands through Peter’s hair and each action was ratchetting up to a point where neither of them could return from. Did Peter care? His wolf was howling in triumph. His body sung from the attention. He had no idea what to touch first, he was still reeling from the shock of being kissed. Then Chris kissed him again and cupped his face. “You’re so fucking perfect, Peter. I’ve missed you so much.” 

“That wasn’t…exactly an invitation to fuck me.” Peter was breathless. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“And there he is…” Chris smiled. “I was half afraid you really were gone, Peter.”  Chris’ fingers stroked his neck and up and down his chest and shoulders. “You’ve filled out a lot.”

Peter’s hands rested on Chris’ hips. He was unsure of what to do and his best defense was sarcasm. “I’m an adult, Chris. I grew into the arms and legs.”

“Show me,” Chris asked him with a gentle nudge.

“I haven’t decided if I’m going to let you fuck me yet,” Peter responded.

Chris climbed on top of him and straddled his lap. “Yeah? Let me convince you then.” He pulled off his jacket and shirt and tossed them in the backseat.

“It’s the middle of the day,” Peter gazed up at him.  He wasn’t the only one who had filled out. Chris had always been lean and toned but now he had solid muscle. Now Peter had something to touch. He lifted his hands and settled his thumbs just under his navel. His fingers travelled up as he traced Chris’ stomach, and pressed him back slightly so that he could get a better angle.

“Never stopped us before.” Chris reminded him.

Peter focused on a dark nipple and gave in. He leaned forward and took that nipple between his teeth. It was small slice of heaven. He whined and reveled in Chris’ reaction. Chris dragged off Peter’s jacket and shirt and thankfully didn’t notice the shirt Victoria had given him.  
  
“Jesus, Peter…” Chris stared at him and just touched him in awe. Anywhere he could reach. Everywhere he could reach.

“I work out a lot,” Peter acquiesced with a grin.

Peter felt Chris adjust the seat of the hummer so it lay back. One good thing about hummers he supposed. He was a little dazed that this was actually happening after so many years. He was at Chris Argent’s mercy. He always had been and always would be and now Chris Argent’s cock was inside him again. His scent was filling him and all around him, it soaked into his skin and Peter felt almost dizzy from it. He wouldn’t let go this time.

He wouldn’t let go.

**< flashback>**

Peter slowly began to wake up and heard Chris talking.

“How do we explain about the blood?” Chris asked his father with a shudder.

“The Hale’s are clearly a pack of werewolves, Chris. We could leave him at the preserve. They’ll take care of him.” Gerard suggested nonchalantly. “If we can get him off you that is.”

“No, we’re taking him home to us.” Chris told his father as he stroked Peter’s hair gently.

“Chris?” Peter murmured, fully waking up. “Wha…happened? Oh my god…. Oh my …” He moved too fast and the car jolted. Gerard quickly slammed on the breaks and it swung into a park. “What did I? Are you okay? …” he scrambled off of Chris and forced the car door open.

“Settle down, Kid.” Gerard tried to reassure him.

Peter stumbled and slipped and fell on the ground. He moved backwards on his ass away from the car, terrified.

“We know what you are, Peter.” Chris told him gently.

Gerard held his hand out.   “It’s alright, Kid. You can trust us. You didn’t do anything wrong.”  

“You know?!” Peter nearly flipped out. He almost half-changed again. “You saw me.” He stared at Chris, heart in his throat. He clutched his hair and his breathing became too fast. He wasn’t thinking past _oh fuck they’re going to kill me. Oh fuck Chris knows. He knows. He’ll think I’m a monster._ He was spiraling very quickly.

“Let us help you.” Chris offered. “Nothing’s changed, Peter. You’re going to be alright.”

His wolf zeroed in on Chris’ strong voice. His soothing tone. And so he took Gerard’s hand and let the older man lift him up to his feet. Gerard patted him on the back.

“You’re full of surprises, Kid.” Gerard grinned at him.

Everything had changed.

**< /end flashback>**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a transition Chapter. So there is no flashback. You'll see why. That is why it is not as long.

“Yesterday the sun was shining but you're finding the sun it  
Don't shine all the time  
A winter day suddenly came your way  
And you ran into your mind”

**"Sleeping Analeah" – Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds**

Chris lay on top of Peter, wrapped in his arms. It was fucked up, this thing they had. Completely and utterly. Sex in the hummer… wasn’t exactly his plan but he hadn’t been able to control himself. Peter’s forgiveness…which he didn’t deserve…and his love. Peter’s fingers were idly playing in his hair. The position they were in wasn’t exactly comfortable. “Are you okay?” he asked softly.

Peter shrugged and kissed the top of his head.  “I’m good. Stop talking. I don’t want to think.”

He didn’t sound okay. Chris rested his head against Peter’s chest and listened to his heartbeat. It was steady and calm. This was where he should be. Wrapped in Peter. It had been too long. He knew he didn’t want to think either. He’d never been able to think clearly when it came to Peter. This was just another one of those times. He shouldn’t have initiated anything but to call this a mistake was impossible.  He needed this. Wanted this.  “Peter? This isn’t exactly comfortable.”

Peter gave a low chuckle. “Not my fault your Hummer doesn’t have any pillows.” His arms tightened around Chris. “Shift a little.” He prompted and helped Chris maneuver in into a position where nothing was digging into him. “There, better?”

“Mmmm.” He was lying on top of a man he’d just fucked in the front seat of his car in broad daylight. Sure they weren’t anywhere people would bother them. But it was the principal of the matter. Peter didn’t deserve to be treated this way. Chris lifted his head up to gaze at Peter’s eyes.

“Alright, what is it?” Peter brushed his knuckles over the bottom of Chris’ chin.

“I didn’t want it to be like this,” Chris frowned. “In a car, in the middle of nowhere.  You deserve better.”

Peter scoffed. “Where else are you going to take me, hm?”

He had a point.  Chris sighed as he laid his head back down. “Is this a one-time thing?”

Peter was silent for a time and took a deep breath. “No,” he finally shook his head. “If you want my opinion, I think we should take Victoria and Allison and get the hell out of Beacon Hills. I have a lot of money Chris, I can take care of us. I’m only here because it sucks being an Omega. But if I have you three, I have a pack.”

Chris gave a sharp gasp. “What?”

“I mean it,” Peter explained, “Bearer bonds. My grandmother willed them to me. We’re talking millions. We could go wherever we wanted to.”

“No I mean…why? I thought you hated them.” Chris’ head was reeling from this information. “Jesus. Is this what you want? To live with us? Share me? You’re willing to do this?” Somehow he didn’t think this is what Talia meant when she asked him to fix Peter.  His head spun.

“My wolf hates them.” Peter agreed, “But he’ll get over it as long as he has time with you.”  His tone was mild when he looked at Chris. “All you have to do is say yes.”

Chris did pull away this time and Peter let go. They both sat up and Chris reached for their clothing. “It’s not that simple. I have to talk to Victoria.”

“She talked to me today.” Peter shrugged. “That’s why I came to you.”

Chris forgot how hard it was to put on your clothes in a car. Easy to get out of them in a hurry though. He opted for pants first. Ugh, still sticky. There wasn’t anything to clean up with either. “She talked to you. What did…..what happened?”  How could Victoria be so reckless?!

“She told me she wanted me to get off my high horse. Strong woman, your wife.” Peter gave a light chuckle. “She said to talk to you. That we’d somehow make it work. This is the solution.”

“She did that for me?” Chris gave a slow stupid smile.

“Just talk to her about my plan. I think she’ll agree.” Peter buttoned his pants.

Chris was torn, could he really trust Peter to keep his wolf under control around his wife and daughter? He searched Peter’s eyes. He detected a tiny flicker of hope within. It was so much better than the first time he’d seen the man. He owed it to Peter to do something. The entire situation in the past was his fault. He should never have let Peter come on that hunting trip. If he hadn’t, Gerard wouldn’t be aware that the Hales were werewolves. It would still be a secret. Peter, Allison and Victoria. It sounded like a nice dream. He could do that. They could be happy together.  He wanted the boy back he’d met all those years ago. Peter who had been full of fun and crazy ideas for dates.  Peter had been innocent of any deaths before he met Chris. He was responsible for Peter’s first taste of blood. He was responsible for the monster within.

“We’ll take care of the situation here. Then we’ll leave. All four of us.” It was a rash decision but the only decision to make as far as Chris was concerned. It was his mess, he’d made it a long time ago and it was up to him to clean it up.

Peter’s eyes lit up and he smiled…then laughed like he couldn’t believe he’d heard the words that came out of Chris’ mouth. He reached his hands up to his mouth as though to hide the smile and he laughed again in spite of that. This time there was a feeling inside that he hadn’t had for a really long time. He sniffled. “You mean it?”

Chris took both of Peter’s hands and pulled them down. “I mean it. We’ll be your pack, Peter.” Reality sort of came crashing down. “Fuck…. Talia. She won’t let it happen. They’ll hunt you. They’ll kill us.”

“I’ll talk to her. I’ll tell her I’m leaving for a while to clear my head. They won’t know I’m with you.” Peter offered the rather obvious solution.

“Okay. Okay, we can do this.” Chris was about to start the car when he realized he hadn’t finished getting dressed. Talia had wanted him to fix Peter, not take him away. This was as far away from what she had been talking about that morning as he could imagine. He felt a little bad, she really wanted her brother to be able to function normally. She wanted him to be happy.  This is how he would be. He’d not seen joy in Peter’s eyes since before the camping trip.  If Peter was upset that Chris didn’t mention love, he didn’t let on. Chris was certain that this was how he was going to make it all up to him. They had plenty of time to talk properly. They just had to make it out of Beacon Hills Alive.

*

Victoria listened to his plan rather calmer than he’d expected her to. He’d told her they’d had sex. There were no secrets between them anymore. “So Peter manned up after all.” Victoria smiled faintly. “I’m impressed.”

“How did you do it?” Chris asked her, “How did you convince him to talk to me?”

“I brought a peace offering. One of your shirts. I was pretty sure the scent would help to keep the wolf calm and allow him to focus.” She smirked. “I was right.”

“You’re amazing,” Chris laughed and hugged her. “Thank you.”

“You look happy,” Victoria was pleased. “I haven’t seen you smile like that in a long while Christopher. You say he’s wealthy? He can keep everyone off our trail?”

“He’s got millions, Vicky. We’ll be fine.”

“Well good.” Victoria nodded. She chuckled when he kissed her. “Go clean up. You smell like Peter. I’m not a wolf and even *I* can smell him on you. I’ll go check and make sure Allison’s asleep.” Victoria grinned as she watched Chris stripped and ogled him for a moment. Once he was safe in the shower, she winked and sauntered off.

*

Neither of them noticed that someone had eavesdropped on their entire conversation.

Kate Argent stood at the other end of the hallway fuming. _Her own brother!_ He was leaving the family behind? For a werewolf? She saw red. _She looked up to Chris, he was a hero to her!_ She’d wondered all those years ago when she was a kid why Peter Hale had been in the house so much. Christopher’s good friend, Dad had said. Well, now she knew. It was more than that. She had been slowly working on Derek Hale herself but it was time to ratchet things up. He’d been skittish around her. Kid was still broken up about his last girlfriend and didn’t have the balls to talk about it. Kate drummed her fingers on her forearms. She had to put a stop to this. The Hales were a menace. Monsters. Chris was fucking a monster. Chris was going to let a Monster live with his family. Allison would be in danger every hour of the day.

Kate stalked into her own room and pulled at her hair. No, it couldn’t happen. She’d come up with a plan once Derek told her how to get into the house. He wasn’t going to be able to resist her soon enough. He was already panting after her. Her father had decided to get Chris to take the lead on this mission but Kate would take matters into her own hands. With the Hales out of the way, they would be free to deal with any creatures in Beacon Hills on their own terms. And Chris would stay with them, so would Allison. She couldn’t believe how selfish her brother was being.

*

Peter got back to his car and drove back home. The Hale House. It wasn’t his home. Chris was his home and they’d never accepted that. He parked the car and walked cheerfully up to the front porch. Derek was sitting on the steps.

“Uncle Peter?” Derek looked carefully at his uncle.

“What’s wrong Kid?”  He sat on the step next to Derek and nudged him.

“Paige…” Derek sighed and looked at his hands.

Peter put a comforting arm around the boy’s shoulder. “I know you had a hard time with that but it was mercy killing, Derek. She was suffering.”

“It’s not that, I know that.” Derek turned his eyes up to Peter.

It was plenty obvious that one day those eyes were going to get him into trouble with both sexes. Peter was almost sorry that he wasn’t going to get to see Derek grow up.   He’d half a mind to take Derek with them. He knew what it was like to be a male Beta in this family. 

“It’s just. I’m … having feelings for someone else. And I feel weird about it. It’s too soon. She’s really pretty.” Derek grinned faintly. “But it feels wrong.”

“Pretty huh?” Peter laughed and ruffled his hair. “It’s not wrong, Derek. The only person who can tell you what you feel is yourself. If you like this girl, go for it.”

“Really?” Derek’s eyes lit up a little. “You don’t think I’ll be hurting Page somehow?”

“Paige is dead, Derek and you have to move on from that. You’re a kid, have fun. Live life. Get into trouble. Have lots of safe sex.” Peter was full of sound parental advice. He would be great for Allison, he was sure.

“Can I borrow your car?”  Derek looked hopeful.

Peter tossed him the keys. “Not a scratch.”

“I promise! Thanks Uncle Peter.” Derek rose, caught them and hurried off. Like his uncle, he had a thing for sports cars and was too distracted to notice the smell of sex on Peter.

Peter picked himself up and headed into the house. He understood how much killing an innocent had hurt Derek. He understood. He checked the living room to see the Pack hanging out. No one really paid that much attention to him or even cared what he smelled like. Laura only gave him a passing look of curiosity because yes, she could tell.  Talia was in her studio. He went up to her. “You and Chris work out a plan?” He knocked on the door and stood there brazenly. He wanted her to know. He wanted her to smell Chris on him. In his jacket he still had the shirt.

Talia’s brows knitted together when she saw him.  “He wasn’t supposed to … How could this happen?! He ruined you once already!”

Peter rolled his eyes, “he’s making up for it. Are those chocolate chip?” He hovered over a tray of cookies that she usually liked to have in her studio, picked one up and popped one in his mouth. “You still have a deal with the Argents though. So stop. Listen to me very carefully, Talia.” Peter licked his fingers after eating the cookie. “The topic of my relationship with Chris Argent is closed. From this point forward if you don’t accept it, you’ll lose me forever.” He gave her a long hard look and Talia finally just sighed and nodded. “So, tell me the plan. Helps if your best _hunter_ knows.” He chuckled at the look she just gave him.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know with a comment if you like it! ;)  
> I'm not really that good at combat so I like to condense it. Sorry!

“The burdens that you carry now  
Are not of your creation  
So let's not weep for their evil deeds  
But for their lack of imagination”

“ **"Sweetheart Come" – Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds**

Peter was at peace with the world, he didn’t hate it anymore. Chris had said yes. He was going to have his very own pack. A pack of humans, but still a pack. His. He smiled as the family sat down for dinner. Talia had called back Nathan and the kids as there was no danger to them.

Laura pointedly looked at Derek’s empty chair and at Peter. “I don’t see your car outside, Uncle Peter.” She told him.

Clever minx, Peter thought. “I gave the keys to Derek, he’s got a date and wanted to impress the girl.”

Talia narrowed her eyes, “That car is a lot to handle, Peter.”

“I taught him how,” Peter shrugged. “He’ll be fine.”

That night they were planning to go out on the hunt with the argents. They would find the monster and they would kill it. Peter didn’t want to admit how much he was looking forward to the kill. Talia always insisted everyone eat well before a hunt. He knew why, it would help whenever dealing with prey. What she didn’t know was that for him it wasn’t the prey or a means to an end.  For him it was the thrill. Thanks to Gerard Argent, killing was a thrill. Killing was a power rush to his head. Killing meant he was being good. It wasn’t true, he knew it shouldn’t be like that but no matter how hard he tried the bloodlust would never be easy to control and once he left with Chris he’d have to leave the past behind.

After dinner he went to look at his room. Was there anything he wanted in the mess that he made? Just one thing. He reached for the picture of himself and Chris when they were seventeen. He took it out of the frame, folded it up and put it in his wallet. He would pay a visit to the vault after the hunt, collect what was his and be gone. The family rarely went in there. They wouldn’t even notice the bonds were missing for a few years.  It was the only thing he wanted. He cast a glance around the room. He had no other memories of Chris in there. If it burned to the ground, he wouldn’t care. He picked up his favorite jacket. He’d already tossed a bag into the trunk of the trans-am.  He was certain that one way or the other this would be the last time he set foot in the Hale House. If things went badly, he’d never be welcome again. If things went well, he’d still never be welcome again.

At dinner he’d taken time to talk to each of the children. He wouldn’t see them grow up, wouldn’t teach them what they needed to know. He was sad for that but he knew Talia. She would never forgive him. He hugged his sister once, surprising her. “Thank you,” he’d told her. But not what for.  Later when Derek returned the keys, he’d say good-bye to his nephew. Derek would want to come with him, but that was not going to happen.

It was only Laura who was suspicious. Only she who watched him. “Uncle Peter, you’re acting like you’re saying good-bye. Do you think you might die tonight?”

“Can’t an uncle be affectionate once in a while?” Peter raised an eyebrow.

“You usually avoid us except Derek.” Laura shrugged. “Sometimes I think you don’t like us at all. I wish you and mother would tell us what is going on. Derek worships the ground you walk on. Me, not so much.”

Clever minx. Peter smirked. She was going to be one hell of an alpha if she got the chance.

“I think you’re leaving us.” Laura looked at him again. “I won’t tell anyone but I don’t think you should go. Derek needs you. Mother doesn’t give him enough attention. And you need us. We’re stronger together.”

“Derek will be fine,” Peter didn’t even try and deny it. “He’s a good boy. He’ll be a strong man.”

“You don’t understand how broken he is do you?” Laura shot back. “Uncle Peter. Don’t leave us.” She gripped his arm. “We need you.”

“You have a funny way of showing it,” Peter laughed softly. “Laura,” he put a hand on her shoulder. “This is just something I have to do. Talia’s been expecting it for a while now, I’m sure.”

“Will you come back?” Laura asked him. “Will you keep in touch with Derek?”

They spoke in very low voices so that the other wolves wouldn’t hear them.  Peter shrugged, “That depends on your mother.”

“What do you mean?”

“Her reaction.” Peter took his hand off of Laura’s shoulder. “Take care of Derek for me.”

“I always look after him,” Laura glared at her uncle and stomped away angrily. Peter didn’t mind that Laura knew, she would keep his secret.

He had been on the phone with Chris earlier that day. They’d worked out some details.  Chris would drive out of town to a nearby motel and he would meet them there with the trans-am after collecting the bonds. They would hide Peter’s car across the state line and that would be that.  He’d be done with Beacon Hills forever. Chris had a stash of weapons that he kept secret from his father. They would use those and set up in Pennsylvania.  Victoria had distant family in Butler who weren’t hunters. That’s where they would set up home base for Allison to be educated. They would change their last names with the help of Peter’s contact and disappear off the face of the earth. He would be wanted. 

It wasn’t ideal. He really wanted Chris to himself. The wolf was not entirely pleased with the situation. Unfortunately, it was what it was.  He couldn’t exactly kill Victoria, Chris would never forgive him. He couldn’t let the wolf get out of control. That would ruin everything.

He knew what his sister would say, “You don’t want a normal life, Peter. You want to be a werewolf. You revel in it. You love to kill. That’s what worries me so much. You love to show off your fangs and your claws. You want this life.” Deep down, he knew she was right and perhaps he was just fooling himself.  What he wanted … truly wanted … was to bring Chris into his life. Since that was no longer an option he’d take what he could get. He’d force the wolf down so far it would never come out again if that’s what it took. This would be his last night on a hunt.

He could hear his sister’s voice jeering at him.  _You don’t really want to be a tamed wolf, Peter. That’s not you, and you know it._ He saw Talia come down with the other fighters in the pack. The hand-picked few that were coming with them on the joint-operation.

The intelligence they’d received from the Argents is that the monster they were searching for was not just one creature but something that could split into several at once. That was the reason why the Argents were looking for help from the Hales. Werewolf senses could find the real copies. There was a whole group of them. People had been disappearing but not from the town they were making their den in. They were smart, knew how to hide their tracks and they worked together. Any hunter on their own would be dead meat.  The Bestiary was calling it the Belua Caligro.  Loosely translated to The Umbra Beast.

There were four hunters and four werewolves, an even match. Nothing more or less would have been accepted. They met on neutral ground.  Peter and Talia with two of their best and Gerard and Chris with two of their best. Gerard was exactly as Peter remembered him except worse somehow since his wife died. There was a time when Peter would have done anything for the old man to get his approval.

“You grew up well,” Gerard looked pleased by what he saw. 

Talia bared her teeth at Gerard, “Don’t talk to him. You did enough damage.”

“Allies tonight, my dear Mrs Hale.” Gerard purred. Gerard’s voice made Peter’s skin crawl and his wolf itch.

Chris was stone faced, you’d think he didn’t know Peter at all by the way he was hiding his emotions. Peter listened carefully and was proud. Chris was really good at flipping the switch. Peter however, got a look from Talia. He’d have to do better. He knew his emotions were getting the better out of him.  The plan was simple, the hunters and the werewolves wouldn’t deal that much with each other. Less temptation in spite of the alliance. It was going to be a long night.

He wasn’t wrong.

*

It didn’t take one night.

It took a night and part of the rest of the next day by the time they were locked in battle and Peter was already on edge and when he finally got his first taste of blood he was already reveling in it. It was only when he heard the Argents talking that he realized what he was doing.

“He’s magnificent isn’t he? When he gets like this.” Gerard commented to Chris as they fought back to back.

Chris growled between his teeth, “Shut up.”

“Talia knows very well what I’m talking about.” Gerard snorted.

Chris’ blood ran cold at those words. Was it a warning? “Dad, what have you done?”

But as hard as he glared at his father, there were no more words from him.

This was the last time. In the back of his head Peter knew that and he knew he was going to miss it. The rush of violent combat, the sound of bones crunching under his fist, the taste of iron in his lips. They were all good things. It meant he was being good, he was doing what he was born to do. Devour, destroy, rend.  He ripped at the creature’s throat and tasted death. He heard the screams around him. His nostrils were filled with the scent of the enemy. What was the enemy? Monsters. He pounded at his skull suddenly and roared. Images filled his head from the pages of books that he’d been forced to look at and memorize. He focused on the creature underneath him. This was one of those pages in the book. The book that made everything right. He knew it had to be. He remembered the pictures.  He reached up with his hand.  Oh the blood tasted good. He wanted more. He needed to kill everything that he could identify as ….

“Peter STOP!” Chris’ voice rang out in the night.

Bodies lay strewn around him. The umbra beast had been slain but he still wanted to fight!   Through the haze of blood the wolf only recognized one thing. The sound of his mate’s voice. He gave a long growl, he didn’t care that four guns were pointed at him. He didn’t know which one of the bodies was one of his kills or if they were all dead. Perhaps they all were. He could see Chris’ shape start to take form. He could hear the sound of Gerard’s cruel laugh and Talia’s sharp intake of breath.

“A perfect killing machine, your brother.” Gerard gave an approving nod.

Talia looked back at Gerard and roared at him. He shut up.  “Shut up and let Chris handle it.”

Peter stared at the blood on his hands and tried to breathe. The only thing left in him right now was the urge to keep killing. He was on his knees, glaring at his hands.

“Peter, look at me.” Chris told him. “Focus.” He still kept his gun out, he wasn’t stupid.

Peter looked up finally and focused on Chris. “Chris, they deserved to die?”  Peter asked in a small voice.

“Yes, listen to me. You found them. They won’t hurt anyone anymore.” Chris responded, tone gentle, soothing. There was something in the sound of his voice that gave Peter hope. He wasn’t mad.

The other two hunters looked at Gerard and Gerard looked back at them. The werewolves were wary and Talia simply watched to see if Chris could pull Peter back.

“Come on, stand up Peter.” Chris finally sheathed his gun.  Peter got to his feet slowly and accepted a rag that Chris handed to him.

Peter searched Chris’ eyes for any sign of… anything but Chris was poker faced as usual. He got to his feet, held Chris’ eyes and wiped at the blood. With a crick of his neck the haze settled and the world was clear again. Chris let emotion show, but only to Peter he mouthed. _Nothing’s changed._ Probably because he knew what Peter was thinking, what everyone was thinking. If the wolf couldn’t be pulled back they would have had to kill him. Chris knew this. He knew what Peter had become. And still? Somehow he was still willing. Chris nodded slowly to the question in Peter’s eyes. _Nothing’s changed_.

“Peter?” Talia queried her brother gently.

Peter straightened and slapped the rag back at Chris’ chest. “Thanks, I’m good. Guess we’re done here?” He chuckled mirthlessly at his sister’s obvious worry. “I’m fine, Talia.”

She exhales and doesn’t sound convinced. “Thank you, Chris.” She offers the Argent grudgingly.

“We’ll clean this up,” Chris nodded.

The Werewolves left them to it.

It was 5:30

**< flashback>**

“He’s magnificent, isn’t he?” Gerard grinned as Peter beamed at him. “That was the first trial run with us and he was perfect. This calls for a drink. It’s going to be a good year.”

“Dad, we’re not twenty-one” Chris grumbled and waved away the beers. He flopped into a chair at the house and looked exhausted.  It had been a long day.

It had been nearly a year since he started seeing Chris and Peter could detect that something was wrong. He wasn’t sure what because that last hunt had been glorious. “Did you see the way I took off the guy’s clean off?”

“I saw,” Chris glared at his father.

Peter had been training under Gerard for year. So far, they had managed to keep it a secret. He came to Chris’ house because he was Chris’ boyfriend. In that entire time, his parents hadn’t said one word about his attachment.  Peter once defiantly introduced him to his mother and absolutely no reaction but a nod. _That’s nice, Peter_. Sometimes he wanted to scream at them. That’s why spending time with Chris and his Dad was a lifeline.

 “I’ll leave you two boys alone for a bit, Peter I think you’ve earned a week off. We don’t need another training session this week.” Gerard said magnanimously as he ruffled Peter’s hair.

“Thanks Mr Argent!” Peter grinned at him enthusiastically. “Oh I forgot to tell you, I got on the basketball team this year like you said I should.”

“Excellent, no need to waste potential, kid.” Gerard grinned. “Sports helps hone a body discipline and teamwork. You’re not going to need as much training from me this year. We’ll keep at it. I’m going to turn in. Don’t stay up too late, Christopher. By the way, Kate is staying with cousins in France for the first half of the semester, but she will be back for the second.”

Chris just glared. “I hate it when he does that!” He fumed once his father was out of earshot. “He should have told me about Kate weeks ago!”

Peter leaned in and kissed his neck. “Simmer down.” He licked and nipped. “That can’t be all that’s making you mad. What’s wrong, Chris?”

“Not tonight, Peter.” Chris snapped, harsher than he intended to as he sort of batted Peter away.

Peter gave him a hurt look and Chris sighed.

“It’s alright, I’m sorry. Come here…”  Chris relented and Peter gave him a suspicious look.

“You’re not just saying that because I want to?”

“Idiot,” Chris wiped away the irritation he’d been showing early. He touched Peter’s cheek. “I’m just tired tonight. Let’s get cleaned up. You can’t go home like that.”

“They won’t care,” Peter shrugged. He was a little worried, Chris was good at flipping switches and shutting off emotion when he needed to.

“*I* care.” Chris told him gently. “Besides, I’ll wash your back.”

Peter couldn’t pass up that offer.

**< /end flashback>**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get a tissue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I had to update previous chapters. I forgot Claudia died when Stiles was 8.

“No God up in the sky  
No devil beneath the sea  
Could do the job that you did, baby  
Of bringing me to my knees”

**"Brompton Oratory" – Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds**

“We’re getting out of here right now, tonight.” Chris told Victoria who had already been packing their things and loading the car. “Gerard will be home any minute.”

Victoria raised her brows at the name. This would be the moment that Chris stopped calling his father Dad. She would always remember the look in Chris’ eyes when he came home that night. He was almost panicked.

“I wish we could go get him right now. You didn’t see him. You didn’t…” Chris shuddered. “I _have_ to get him out of here, away from everyone.” He ran his hands through his hair. “Talia’s right. He’s broken. He’s so fucking broken Victoria. I have to get him far away from my father, from all of this. We have to protect him. I have to fix him.”

Victoria nodded all the while, she packed the confused Allison into the car.

“But why can’t I say goodbye to Aunty Katie and Grandfather?” She whined as they strapped the seatbelt on.

“Be a good girl, Allison.” Victoria told her. She gave her a dvd player to watch and enough batteries to keep her occupied.  “Christopher, we can’t just drive up to the Hale Manor and kidnap him.”

“I fucking want to!”

“Language, Chris!” Victoria tsks.  But Allison already has the headphones on. “We have a good plan. Is he together enough to carry it out?”

“He seemed to be.”

Victoria opened up her palm, “Give me your phone. Just drive, get us the hell out of here.”

Chris pulled out of the drive way as if the devil itself was chasing them.

Victoria shot off a couple of texts to Peter. “He’s not responding.” She looked worried. It was 6:30. Chris had left earlier from the cleanup on the pretense that Victoria called him for an emergency with Allison.

“He’ll respond,” Chris said between his teeth.

“There he is,” Victoria sighed in relief when Peter responded.

Peter: Derek is at a school dance with the car. I’ll meet you as planned but I’ll be a little late.

Chris: Peter this is Victoria, do you want us to come get you?

Peter: Talia won’t believe I’m fine and just wandering on my own if I don’t take the car. Tell Chris… Tell Chris I love him. I’ll be there.

“He loves you,” Victoria told Chris. “He’ll be there.”

Chris’ knuckles relaxed slightly. “Tell him…”  He swallowed heavily. “I love him too…no… I want to tell him that to his face, when we’re safe.”

“Are you sure… Christopher Argent…” Victoria glared at him. “You haven’t told him?”

Chris slowly shook his head, ashamed. He should have told Peter the truth about his feelings a long time ago. Somehow, he never did.

Victoria gave him a frustrated look.

Chris: Peter, he says be careful. Gerard’s up to something. Watch your back. Text us when you get on the road.

There was a long silence as they kept driving. Chris wouldn’t truly relax until they were all on the other side of the continent, perhaps even another continent entirely. Victoria flipped through the radio stations and selected one. They listened to inane music for a while because both of them were too strung out and worried to do anything else.

There were no further texts from Peter but they weren’t expecting him to get on the road right away. That was when the announcer came on. It was 8:30pm with a special report.

“We now pause for a county announcement. In the Town of Beacon Hills, the police department is looking for any information on a tragic house fire. The Home of Talia Hale became a raging inferno at 7:00pm local time. The family was trapped inside. We are getting news of no survivors but no details at this time. Appears that all the Hales were inside at the time. Stay tuned….”

Chris felt sick and screeched the car to a stop on the side of the road. He gripped the wheel hard as he looked at Victoria. Panic clear in his eyes.

“Switch sides, I’ll drive.” Victoria ordered him. They did as Chris tried to dial Peter’s phone desperately, again and again.

_Please pick up please pick up._

“Mama, what’s going on?” Allison wondered softly.

“Keep watching your movie, Sweetheart.” Victoria told her gently. She gunned the engine and turned them around.

After the next half hour report they had more information. “Sheriff Stilinski assures us that the fire is under control. Two Hale children are in the station right now. Their names are being withheld. They were at school when it happened. A man has been taken to the hospital critically injured. No one is able to comment on his name or current condition. A sad day for Beacon Hills. The Hale family…” The reporter went in to talk about how influential they were.

Chris’ hands shook. He ignored a call from his father. He dialed John Stilinski and it went to voice mail. “John, its Christopher Argent. I know you’re busy. Please tell me, Is Peter alive?” He left the message and looked up at the road.

When they were fifteen minutes from Beacon Hills his phone rang. It was John calling him back. “Chris?” He sounded tired. “You’d better come to the hospital.”

“We’re on our way. Is he…” Chris couldn’t imagine what would have sent a Werewolf to the hospital.

“He’s alive.” John was terse. “But it’s bad, Chris. Really bad. They’re all dead. I have two teenagers in shock at the station and my son just came home.”

“Jesus Christ, I’m sorry, John. I’ll be there as soon as I can. How bad is he?” Chris’ heart was in his throat.

“He’s burnt, I can’t tell. They won’t tell me. I’m not family.”  John sighed. “Badly burned, his face…Chris. Most of his body. Third degree…I dragged him out of there.”

Chris wasn’t family either but he knew one of the nurses there. Melissa McCall. She might help him. He’d get to Peter if he had to kill his way through. “I’m coming.” 

Victoria took them at a devil’s pace through traffic to the ER.  “Chris!” She grabbed her husband before he leaped out of the car. “Weapons.”

It took a few moments before he discarded them in the front seat and dashed to the hospital. John Stilinski was waiting for him. “Thank god you’re here.” John exhaled.

“John, what the hell happened?” Chris clutched John’s arm. The older man was clearly beyond horrified.

“They’re all dead, Chris. Even the kids. I can’t even…” He trailed off.

“Peter… where is Peter?”

“They’re just about to take him to surgery. He’s being prepped. It’s really…really bad.  He tried to save them.” John pointed down the hall. “Rm 125, I already talked to Melissa. She’s cleared the way for you.”

It was surreal, the entire situation. Chris didn’t know what to think let alone feel.  How could this have happened? He didn’t have time to comfort John. He had to get to Peter, he had to tell him. He had to. All the other sounds in the hospital drowned out. He got to the door and peaked in the window. Melissa was there with a doctor and another nurse. She was arguing with the doctor, trying to get him to wait a few minutes.  He flung open the door.

“Chris, John told me you were coming.”  Melissa exhaled. “You have two minutes. Then we really have to take him.”

Chris stared at the person in the hospital bed. He was wrapped in bandages and the smell of burnt flesh was overwhelming. The only way Chris knew who he was because one side of his face had been left free. His eye was wide open and he was unfocused. They had filled him with pain medication. He fought tears, he had to be strong. Peter’s lips were red and blistering.

“Peter…” Chris tried to get his attention, “Peter it’s me. It’s Christopher.”

No recognition. There was a snarl and his eyes tried and failed to shift color. His healing powers weren’t kicking in.

“You’ve got to fight this.” Chris moved quickly towards the bed, despair washed over him. “You’ve got to.” He reached for Peter but he didn’t know where to touch without hurting him. One hand wasn’t burned so he went for that. He leaned down and kissed Peter’s hand… moved up and kissed his eye. “I’m here, Peter. Don’t leave me, not after we just found each other again. You can’t. I won’t let you.”  Chris trembled. “Can you hear me? Nod once….”

Peter didn’t respond.

Chris choked on a sob. “I love you, Peter. I know it’s too late, I’m sorry. I should have told you. I should have … We should have…Jesus… I love you. I love you.”

The only response was one wild eye filled with uncontrollable hatred as he whipped his head to stare at Chris. Peter’s lips curled into a snarl of pure rage. With the last of his strength Peter reached up and grabbed Chris by the throat with his one good hand. “I … will ... kill … you….Argent.”  It was a promise. For several moments he just squeezed while Chris struggled to fight him. He screamed in pain and flung Chris away from him.

Melissa opened the door and Chris staggered to his feet.  They took Peter away from the prep room and started to move him down the hall towards surgery. If anyone talked to him, he didn’t hear.  He ran after the gurney and it took four security guards and John to pull him from the operating room.

Victoria arrived just then with Allison to see Chris on his knees about to be put into restraints. “I’ve got this,” She told John softly. “He won’t cause any more trouble.”

John looked pained and nodded. He had other problems to deal with.

Victoria cautiously helped Chris to his feet. “Will he live?” She asked him gently. Chris wasn’t even looking at her. He was staring down the hallway at the operating room like he was going to charge it any second. “Chris?” She shook his shoulder. “Allison, why don’t you be a good girl and go to the waiting room.”

“Okay, Mommy. Is Daddy okay?”

“I’ll take her,” A nurse offered. Victoria gave her a grateful look.

“Everything is alright, sweetheart. Just go with the nice nurse….um. Sara.” Victoria read her badge and turned her attention back to Chris.

“Chris!” Victoria called for his attention again. When she reached up and smacked his face.

“Vicky?” Chris finally registered her presence…and sagged into her arms. “He’s…g-gone.” Chris whimpered, tears streamed down his cheeks.

“He’s not dead yet,” Victoria held him tightly as he sobbed.

“He’s gone, Peter is gone.”

It was too late. He was too late. Every decision Chris had made led to this moment. Losing Peter. The moments flashed through his head. He didn’t mean that Peter was dead, he meant that Peter was gone. The boy he loved and had hoped to get back. His fault. He should have taken him away long ago. He should have gone against Gerard. He should have gone with Peter to Yale. He should never have gotten married and left him in Beacon Hills to fend for himself. It was too late. He was too late. The man he loved, the Peter Hale he knew? That Peter had been burned away. All that was left was a rage filled wolf.

**< flashback>**

“Peter Hale…” The thirteen year old announced himself like he owned the school and Chris too.

“Chris Argent.” Chris lifted his head defiantly. He knew he was the new kid, what right did this larger boy have to look at him like that?

“Chris Argent.” The arrogant teenager declared. He’d gotten up into Chris’ space and sniffed him. He’d taken Chris’ wrist and sniffed at it.   “I’m going to make you mine.” He declared. Those were Peter’s first words to him.

Then suddenly the kid bit his wrist. Chris had to get two stitches and lie about what happened.  In that same year, Peter stole a kiss and Chris never finished out that grade in the United States.

*

When he was fourteen he woke up from a nightmare drenched in sweat to the sound of a wolf howling. They were somewhere in the north of France at the time. He’d quickly got into the shower and run cold water over him as fast as possible. Peter Hale was a hard face to forget and he’d just had his first wet-dream.

When he was fourteen, his father brought him fully into the family business and he killed his first wolf. For a long time he tried to fight it, he tried to stay a boy.

*

When he turned fifteen his father gave him his first crossbow, Kate had gotten a compound bow. He’d really wanted the compound bow.  When he was fifteen he’d stopped dreaming about a thirteen year old because that was creepy. He wondered what Peter looked like now so he went on the internet to find out. He’d managed to find a picture. He printed that picture out and kept it close. It was a comfort to know that somewhere there was a boy who had claimed him. A boy who didn’t care who or what he was. It helped to get through the nights. He had toughen up, his father kept telling him. That year changed him. He’d taken one last look at Peter Hale, the boy who would never be his, and tossed the picture into a shoebox.

*

When he was sixteen and a half they moved back to Beacon Hills. Chris had all but forgotten about Peter Hale. Peter hadn’t forgotten him. 

*

When he was seventeen his father turned Peter Hale into a monster using his own son to make it happen. He went along with it because it meant he could have Peter Hale.

*

When he was eighteen he saw Peter at the far end of the church when he married Victoria. It was for the best. Peter would be free of them and would heal. He let Peter go.

*

When he was 28 he returned to Beacon Hills against his better judgement. His father hadn’t forgotten his relationship with Peter Hale and tried to use it again.

*

And Peter’s last words to him were:  “I will kill you.”

*

**< /flashback>**

Sound came rushing back and found himself crying in Victoria’s arms. She rocked him gently as they sat in the hallway.  “He’s going to live, Chris. He’s going to live and get better and we’ll take care of him.” Victoria tried to reassure her husband.

Chris swallowed and wiped at his eyes, “I love you,” he told Victoria softly, “I love you too.”  

Victoria sighed and held him.

Later they learned the true horror. The fire had been set and it had been murder. Peter was put into an induced coma and didn’t come out of it. Gerard and Kate left town without telling them. Victoria and Chris stayed behind for a while mainly to help John deal with the mess. Laura and Derek disappeared and Chris was left to help John figure out what to do with Peter.

It was decided that John would watch over Peter and give them a heads up for any sign of improvement. He took control of the Hale accounts and the county put him in charge of Peter. Chris wanted to find his father and figure out if the man had anything to do with this. Days became weeks, weeks became months and months became years.  Chris still remembered it all.

Chris always found his way back to Beacon Hills at least once a month. He would come to Peter’s hotel room and talk to him. That’s where he was now, two years later. Peter was in a catatonic state and it hurt every time.

“Hi Peter,” Chris walked in cautiously. As usual, there was no response. He sat down across from the man in the wheelchair and gazed at him. He had hair again. The doctors had no explanation for how he was managing to heal from that experience. He itched his wrist. “I caught up with Gerard and Kate. They don’t know anything. Gerard suspects it was one of the hunters who was with us that had a grudge. I’ve been looking for him but he’s a ghost. I’ll find out eventually and I’ll make them pay. You’re looking…better. Victoria made your favorite.” He put a box of cookies down on a table. “It might, it might be a while before I see you again. We have to go back to Europe. There’s a wolf pack creating havoc. So you think? You think you could give me some sign that you’re in there? Something?”

Chris searched his eyes. “Gerard is on a bender again, he found the wolves who killed my mother.” He sighed. “He doesn’t give a shit about what happened here. He doesn’t care. Why did you always care so much about what my father. Why did you let him do what he did!?” His temper raised a bit and he calmed himself down. “I’ve broken ties with him. Victoria and I don’t like what he’s become and what he’s turned my sister into. We don’t want that to happen to Allison.” He took a deep breath and kept talking.  “John says it’s been pretty peaceful here. Life goes on for Beacon hills without the Argents and the Hales. God, I miss you.”

Chris gazed at Peter and reached over to touch him gently. “Peter?”  He lifted one of Peter’s hands cautiously and sighed when it was slack and useless. He stroked the palm, and each finger and lifted it to his face.  His throat. “Any sign would do. Hell I’d be happy if you tried to kill me.”

Nothing.

He sniffled and went to his knees by Peter’s wheelchair. He buried his face in Peter’s lap and stayed that way for as long as the hospital would let him. They were used to him by now. “If I’m not back for a long time it doesn’t mean I’m dead. Derek and Laura? We still haven’t found them but I know they’re alive. You’re not alone Peter. I’m leaving the nurse contact numbers. She’ll call if there’s any change. I’ll be back here immediately.”

Eventually he gave up and had to accept the hard truth.

Peter wasn’t coming back.

So Chris, Victoria and Allison went to Spain to deal with the werewolf problem there. It took a lot longer than they expected.

Years passed before they ever set foot into Beacon Hills again. Hard, terrible years. Chris was older now, hardened by the suffering he saw in Europe. He knew the full horror of what a pack of unchecked werewolves could wreak now. He’d spent the last few years on the steady grim task of death. He buried all of his feelings. He put away the past. All the while, Victoria had stood at his side. Their marriage improved and they stopped talking about Peter Hale.

_We hunt those who hunt us._

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And... I throw in a curve ball.:)

“I mean you no harm  
When I tell you you're blind  
Give a sucker an even break  
He'll lose it all, every time”

-“Right out of your hand” – Nick Cave and the bad seeds

Being unable to move and healing slowly cell by cell was a new kind of hell. When he first regained consciousness all he could do was scream. He screamed and screamed but no one heard him. Alone in the hospital room, able to see but not move, no control over his body. Whenever he lost consciousness he would wake up to flames, to screams that weren’t his own. Gradually the screaming stopped. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed. He didn’t care. When the screams stopped, the pain begin. The thoughts were chaotic and it took a great deal of time again to sort them out. One by one at first. He looked at it from an outsider’s point of view watching a circus in his own mind. One scene after the other, one memory…one pain…all of it that had led up to being here. Being helpless. Other people scrubbing his body.  Unable to grow claws and kick in the natural healing.

Unable to kill.

He should have been the alpha. If he had been the alpha none of this would have happened. He wouldn’t have let an Argent control him. He wouldn’t have let an Argent get this close. He would have known all that an Alpha needed to know. He would have been told about the possibility of the Argent’s being hunters. He would have known to stay away from them. Would it have worked? He doubted it. He had been drawn to Chris from the moment he set eyes on him.

Christopher, where are you now?

Laughing. Free.

_I will kill you._

He needed to change. He couldn’t be that man anymore. The one under everyone’s thumb. The one just on the edge. He needed to be off that edge. He needed to be on his own edge. Above everyone else. He needed to think.

He had plenty of time.

He had all the fucking time in the world.

Being in that fire cleansed him. It burned away the crap that he’d been carrying around since Highschool. Since his parents took him aside and told him that TALIA was going to be groomed for Alpha. They basically told him to his face he wasn’t good enough. He was stronger than Talia, he was better than her! It should be him. A sixteen year old hadn’t needed to hear that.

_I will kill you._

Peter’s memories jumped all over the place sometimes and sometimes they were completely clear. Like the first time he heard the words: _I love you_.

_I will kill you._

There was a strange smell in the room. Smells drove him crazy now. He smelled everything in the hospital. Death….fear…blood…sickness…excrement…he could hear crying. No that was him. He wasn’t going to cry ever again.

He had time.

He had all the time in the world.

He writhed in his own mind trying to separate the snakes and ladders, tried to move rocks and unplug holes and figure out a plan. Any kind of plan for revenge. What he would do when he found out who was responsible for the fire. What he would do. He would kill them all but it wouldn’t be nice and swift. He would toy with them like they toyed with him.

Like they used him. Like they played him. Like they turned him into a disaster. A broken man. Then they killed his family.

He planned and schemed and when he wasn’t planning and scheming he was screaming.

Sometimes things would be quiet. He would be lying there in the cool of the night and he would feel the breeze on his face and Chris would be there. His fingers brushing gently against Peter’s skin. “I love you.” The whispered words would make the pain subside for a time but he cannot trust them. Those brief few moments, they chased away the screams. They chased away the anger. But they didn’t last long and he was alone again.

He would no longer be a broken man.  He would be the one doing the breaking. He would play with them, toy with them, turn them into pawns as he moved them across the board and he would… he would become an alpha. He would make his own pack. They would be strong.

Every Argent in their path would die, every hunter, everyone responsible.

The collateral damage would be worth it.

He would twist them and turn them until they didn’t know what to do and then he would snap their necks. They wouldn’t see it coming.

His money, he would use that money. It was all his now. Talia was dead. He would use that money and take control back. He spent hours devising a hideous plan and screaming it in his head so that he could remember it later. Later when he woke up.

Every so often, there was a cool breeze and light touch to his skin.

_Chris kissed his forehead, “I love you.”_

It wasn’t real. None of it was. They had used him to wipe out the Hale pack.

_Chris held out a hand, “Come back to me Peter.”_

There was a part of him that wanted to whine and cry and curl up at Chris’ feet. It was safe there. It was safe with Chris. There wasn’t any pain there. No one wanted to hurt him. Chris would protect him. He would be safe with Chris.

He could not trust any of his memories. There was only one time that he clearly heard Chris tell him about love.

_“I will kill you.” He’d responded._

And he meant it.

He would kill them all. Regenerating each of your cells? That took effort, patience. He had to think better, plan better. He remembered most of the books he’d ever read and now that would come in handy.

How many days, months, years? He wasn’t sure. There were times when he was put in a room with a window and times when he was not. Times when he was alone and times when he heard too many heartbeats. There was a nurse watching him and he knew she’d developed a particular attachment to him. He’d exploit that when he was able to.

That was more like it. His inner predator chuckled. _You’re learning_.  He was. He heard people talking about how quiet it had been in Beacon Hills lately. How quiet.

The screams came again and the only way to get them to stop was to repeat the plans in his head. The plans and their contingencies, what he would do when he could move again. How he would regain power, how he would kill. What it would be like to kill again. He missed the rush of power, the feeling of blood on his hands and the taste of it on his tongue. He wanted it so badly.

It had been a long time since he’d heard that voice.

“Hello, Peter. I’m sorry, it’s been a while.” Chris spoke softly in his room. “Took us a long time in Europe. Longer than I meant to be gone. I kept up on your progress. You’re healing. But you’re still not with us.”

Peter wanted to dispute that, he was there, come closer and if he could he’d rip Chris’ throat out. With his teeth. Just another Argent to cross of his list.

“We’re back in the area, and I’m going to be coming again regularly. I’m thinking of putting Allison back at Beacon High in September. Vicky said I should ask the hospital to let us take you when we come back.  She’s pleased that there’s no activity here for a while. She says you might fare better with people who love you. I tried but they won’t let me. I’m not a relation and I can’t find Derek or Laura.” He gave a bitter laugh, “Not that they would talk to me anyway.  Europe was terrible. Vicky almost died. In a few months we’ll decide…We’ll decide if we’re coming back here to live again. We have a situation in Arizona first.” He heard Chris’ sigh. “I’m not supposed to touch you. They didn’t like it when they found me asleep in your lap last time. But I need you to remember when you wake up. Remember us. Remember me.”  Chris touched his face and ran his fingers through his hair. He lifted Peter’s chin and kissed him gently. “I miss you so much. I have Vicky, I have Allison. That’s what keeps me going. But you? You’re an open wound, bloody and festering. It’s been…god it’s been almost six years. I …Peter. Just give me something. A sign.”

A small part of Peter was pleased that he was hurting. Christopher Argent was suffering. Good. Now he knew what it felt like. That was only one small measure of revenge that Peter would get.

“I love you,” Chris took one of his hands in his again. He stroked it gently and tried to rub life into it.

Peter didn’t care.

Chris kept rubbing and talking but whatever he was saying didn’t make any sense anymore. Peter was focused on the fact that he could feel.

That got Peter’s attention. He could feel it. Just a little. He couldn’t move his head or do anything to make Chris understand. But he could feel that. He tried to make a noise, a sound…Something.  He tried to make his hand respond. If he was an Alpha, he could have.

Try as he might, Chris’ voice fell away and he was alone again.

Another round of screaming. Another round of pain. Another round of plans, not necessarily in that order and not necessarily once. Maybe a thousand times, maybe a hundred. He lost count.

Chris comes around a little more often, checking up on him. He’s not sure whether or not it’s torture for his sake or for Chris’. He starts to think about what it would be like to pin Chris to the floor and dominate him for a change. He wasn’t that weakling anymore. He was the Alpha now, he would be the Alpha. He just needed a little more time. He starts not to care about the words that come out of Chris’ lips. He’s an Argent, he lies. He manipulates.

_“I will kill you.”_

If Peter focuses on revenge, he heals faster. He just needs to get that one spark of energy. That one thing that will kick things into high gear and restore him. The air is changing in Beacon Hills. He’s feeling stronger. Something is about to happen. He’s on the cusp of getting out of his shell and he knows the first thing he wants to do.

The first thing he wants to do is kill. He doesn’t care who. He’s been screaming alone in his mind for years now. The rush of a fresh kill will make everything clearer in his mind. He needs it. He wants to sink his teeth into someone and rip apart their flesh. It would calm him down. It was part of the plan. They would never believe it was him. Not at first.

It would be perfect.

The screaming was quieter.

His head was clear.

_Wake Up, Peter_

He told himself.

The moon was full. Someone was at the door. That pretty little nurse who had been helping him. She was already infatuated.

Good.

_Wake Up, Peter_

“I know you’re in there.” He could hear Chris’ voice fading.

He sat up suddenly, on his own to the astonishment of the nurse at the doorway and he turned. Lust, hate, madness. If she hadn’t been prepping for this for months to earn his appreciation. His lips curled into a snarl as he stood up on the bed and glared at the moon. Peter jumped off to the floor and there was a click as his claws hit the tiles. The Nurse helped him find clothes. He had something to do tonight. He’d smelled someone in the woods. His senses were alive. His bones were moving. His teeth. He licked them.

No one would take advantage of him again.

His personality. Anything that he had ever loved, all that had been burned away and all that was left of the man was a twisted rage and the need for death. He’d spent so much time planning he knew exactly what he was going to do and no one was going to get in his way.

He would have his revenge on the Argents.

Step One: Kill an Alpha.

Very convenient of Laura to show up. 

And if Chris Argent got in his way he had no issues with killing the man. That part of his life was over. He was no longer that person. He was no longer a man who could be manipulated. No longer a boy who just needed to be wanted.

He was a Monster and he would revel in it and he would be The Alpha.

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short. Next chapter will be longer.  
> This story only loosely follows Cannon, Keep in mind.

“I trace the print of your body with my hand  
Like the map of some forbidden land  
I trace the ghosts of your bones  
With my trembling hand”

“Slowly goes the night” – Nick Cave and the bad seeds

“Chapter 13”

They’d spent a lot of time in a haze of bullets lately. Having to hunt Derek Hale wasn’t something Chris relished but it was his job to eliminate the threat. There were too many coincidences that all pointed to Derek Hale and the kids had even painted a target on his back.

Chris didn’t believe it that the monster that they were hunting could be Peter. He was in a catatonic state. And Allison…Victoria had even laughed about it. Her father’s daughter. She’d fallen for a werewolf. Chris had tried to put a stop to it. He’d done his best. There were times those first few weeks that he just wanted to drink himself to sleep. If it wasn’t for Vicky, he probably would.

After chasing Derek and running into John he’d been forced down to the station.  Only so that John could have a talk with him. The man was tired of being in the dark.  They’d had a long talk about Peter and the possibilities of him being the Alpha. John was well aware of what was going on but preferred to stick to the human side of things.

“Laura Hale,” Chris sighed. “It wasn’t us. Whoever killed her, did so to become an Alpha. They made sure she was dead.”

“Of course not, I didn’t think it was you.” John tapped the photo and leaned back. “Do you think he could do it? I’ve been to see him off and on. There’s been no change in six years.”

“Gerard messed him up badly.” Chris pressed his lips together. “But he wouldn’t kill his own niece. Not in his right mind.”

“Sometimes I think I see him in there.” John admitted. “I talk to him about Claudia when I go there. Things that he knew, you know? Sometimes we watch a basketball game. Well I watch, he sits there.”

“I was there a few days ago. He was the same.” Chris ran a frustrated hand through his hair. “Maybe we’ve got a rogue Alpha on our hands.”

“I can’t imagine what you’re going through.” John gave him a sympathetic look. “For him to be there…and not there.”

Chris exhaled. “It’s not easy, but I’ve got Victoria and Allison.”

“Victoria’s one hell of a woman,” John agreed. “That’s a cute daughter you’ve got there. I hear from my Stiles that Scott thinks she hung the moon and stars. That’s a good boy, Scott McCall. Maybe you should take it easy on him."

“He's a werewolf who doesn't know how to be one,” Chris ran a hand through his hair.

“If we could just find that Alpha."  John grumbled.

Chris grunted. “We’ve come up with nothing. This thing has a hell of a hiding place.”

“What if it is Peter?” John looked at him carefully. “What if it is him, Chris? What if he’s completely lost it?”

“I get him back,” Chris clenched his fists. “If it is him. We’ll get him back.”

“And your code?”

“Does not apply to Peter Hale. We made him.” Chris shuddered. “If he’s truly lost I don’t know what I’ll do.”

“Easy, Chris.” John lifted his hands up of the desk with a sigh. “I’ve put surveillance on the kids. Those idiots think I have no idea what goes on in this town. Stiles is just like his mother was. inquisitive to a fault.” He shook his head in bemusement. "You have no idea how many lies that kid has told me lately."

“Plausible deniability, you're the Sheriff. ” Chris chuckled dryly. “I’m keeping an eye on them too. They’re not as subtle and careful as they think they are." 

“Be careful out there,” John told him. “Derek’s unstable at best with Laura dead."

“You too,” Chris stood up and headed out of the Sheriff’s station to his truck.

It was a quiet night and the moon shone brightly. He was tired and wanted to go home, have a smoke and a beer and forget about everything. That was not to be. His peace was interrupted by a sound in the shadows.  He was instantly on alert and glanced out into the darkness of the woods by the sheriff’s station and frowned. It was unmistakable. A low growl. He pulled out his crossbow from the truck, readied his gun and moved further towards the sound.  The hackles on the back of his neck rose. He knew that growl.

He followed the sound further into the forest. He knew it was a bad idea going into it alone but he also knew he had to know. He had to see it for himself.  It wasn’t long before they were farther away from civilization than he would prefer and from the tracks on the ground he knew what he was dealing with. “Peter?” He hissed at the darkness.

He trailed the wolf to a series of large rocks that overlooked the town. His heart pounded when he saw the man sprawled out on the rocks, a feral gleam in his eyes. He was naked, long powerful limbs completely exposed to the air. He lay there as if he was getting a tan from the moon. His face was partially scarred but he was no less beautiful to Chris. He fanned his fingers through his hair as he gazed at the hunter. He said nothing, he simply looked at Chris expectantly.

Chris took in the sight hungrily. It had been years since he’d seen Peter’s body. Oddly, after spending so many years in a catatonic state he was still strong. He still had muscles. It was the werewolf blood.  Chris noted the scars on his body. In spite of them, Peter was still beautiful. Still perfect. Still a dream on legs.

Was it a dream? Was he sleeping? He’d had these types of dreams before. Dreams where Peter was alive and well and helping him train Allison to defend herself. Peter gave him an annoyed look as if to say, no. No, this was real.

Chris watched as Peter ran a hand down one leg to rest over his own cock and slowly palmed it. Chris’ eyes were drawn to the motion and his breath hitched. In that moment he made a decision to trust the wolf. He was Peter’s Mate.  There was no shame in it.  The wolf wouldn’t hurt him.  It was a risk he was willing to take.  He put down his crossbow and his gun. Want tingled over him like a tidal wave as he shrugged off his jacket, discarded weapons, and drew off his shirt. If anyone were to see him now they'd think he was the insane one. But they didn't know, they didn't have a clue how he felt. 

Peter watched him, amused.

“How are you out of that chair?” Chris asked him in wonder as he approached. 

Peter gave a shrug and crooked a finger at him.

Mesmerized, Chris joined him on the rock and lay on his back, still with his jeans on.

The werewolf pouted at him and glowered at his jeans. He showed his claws thoughtfully. 

“I’m not fucking you,” Chris glared, “Until you talk to me, and put those away."

Peter's claws receded.  He drew his legs up and rested his arms on his knees. He gazed at Chris with a boyish sulk.

Chris would have laughed if he wasn’t so afraid anything abrupt would spook Peter. “So you still listen to me. God, Peter. I’m not even sure if you’re completely all there.” Chris looked for something. Anything that wasn’t just feral instinct. The need to find and fuck your Mate. That’s what they were and he knew that was why Peter had sought him out. 

Peter glanced over at him with a baleful look. He could see the indecision in the werewolf’s eyes. He leaned in and sniffed at Chris. He sniffed all up his arm and neck.

Chris stiffened and told the wolf sternly. “No biting. You can touch me all you like. No sex until you talk to me.”  

Peter snorted as if that was a dumb offer and he would take what he wanted anyway. He lapped at Chris’ neck and hovered over the hunter. He took his time. He licked and kissed and touched where he could. It was simply the wolf’s way of scenting him and getting to know him again. He combed his long fingers through Chris’ hair and nibbled his earlobes. Chris could feel Peter’s cock hard against his leg and yet the wolf had enough control to patiently abide by his Mate’s orders. When he was finally done licking every exposed area, Peter found his lips.

They kissed leisurely as if they had the time to do so. As if the moon would always be high in the sky and there was no crisis to deal with. It took all of Chris’ self-control to keep himself from flipping Peter over and fucking him anyway. He knew what he had to do, he knew he had to lay there and take it and let Peter get used to him again. The kisses became hot and wet and filled with teeth and tongue and a sense of urgency built between them until finally Peter released his lips.

He searched Chris’ eyes.

There was so much pain in Peter’s eyes Chris’ heart was heavy with sorrow.  “I’m still yours.’ He told Peter softly.

Chris reached up to cup Peter’s cheek, the one with the scars. It had been a mistake to do so because Peter snapped his head away and recoiled from him. Within a few seconds he was off the rock and out of Chris’ personal space.

“Peter, wait.” Chris called breathlessly. “Don’t…”

His eyes glowed red and he snarled at Chris.

Chris’ eyebrows knitted together in disappointment. At least now he knew for sure who killed Laura Hale. For a long moment they stayed like that, locked in a battle of wills.  Peter broke it first and took off, leaving Chris standing there alone. Chris balled his fists in frustration. He almost had him. But now that he knew that there was a chance to reach Peter he wouldn’t give up.  

He knew the kids wouldn’t agree with him. No one would save Victoria and John would understand. They didn’t know Peter. They didn’t know what the boy went through.  Every death at Peter’s hands was on his too. On Gerard’s. It was up to him to get through to the man behind the beast.

Somehow.

Peter had sought him out once. He would come back. Chris took that knowledge and hatched a plan to catch him. 

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Please comment.:) I love them.  
> Note: There will not be another update until probably Monday Night. Maybe tomorrow if I'm feeling it. I'm out of town until 9/12

“We-e-e-ll, ah have cried one thousand tears  
Ah've cried a thousand tears, its true  
And the next stormy night you know,  
That ah'm still cryin them for you”

“A box for Black Paul” – Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds

Chapter 14

Some Time passed since he last saw Peter and everything was going to hell really quickly.  He was currently having an argument with Allison thanks to his sister’s interference. Chris glared angrily at his daughter. He was furious.She glared at him from across the room with the same defiant look. “Allison, you can’t do what we do! You’re not old enough.”

“You were what, 14 when you started?” Allison’s mouth twisted into a smirk. “Or was it younger? Aunt Kate says…”

“Do not, don’t start.”  Chris had a bad couple of weeks…months. He was tired and sore. He’d tried everything. Nothing worked. He was starting to wonder if he really would have to put Peter down.

Victoria was in the kitchen, slicing up dinner.

“I deserved to know about our family! Why didn’t you tell me? You never said anything about living here before, and now apparently you _went to school_ here.”

“On and off.” Chris stared at her stonily. She must have found a yearbook, or looked at the trophies for once.

“Is Aunt Kate right? She inferred we left because you cheated on mom and that’s why you didn’t come back?” Allison searched her father’s face.

The color went out of Chris’ cheeks.

“Oh, my god… you did.” Allison’s eyes bulged out. “Who was it?”

“Allison,” Victoria stepped into the living room. “Leave your father alone.”

“How can you…” Allison glared at the pair of them. “I don’t understand. No… I don’t want to know.” With that she turned and slammed out the front door.

Victoria sighed, “Christopher, you can’t keep doing this to yourself.” She approached her husband and hugged him tightly.

“He’s out there…” Chris didn’t remember the last time he’d slept. “He knows where I am. He won’t come to me because she’s here.  He must think… He must think that she's responsible.” 

Victoria released him and went to pour the both of them a couple of drinks. “He’s not in his right mind that much is obvious. I talked to John on the phone last night, he’s really upset. He wants to tell the kids the truth so they let us handle it.”

“Not with Gerard still around and Kate a livewire.” Chris shook his head. “You know he sent people here, right? To “ _Help_ ” us?”  Chris was of course referring to the hunters who he had at his side a while back.

“You think he’d try and take control of Peter again?” Victoria looked curious.

“I wouldn’t put anything past him.” Chris muttered. It was useless trying to second guess whatever it was that Peter was thinking at any given moment. Since the night on the rock he hadn’t seen him.  “I might have to kill him.”  He sat down heavily on the couch.

“Christopher Argent,” Victoria put two hands on Chris’ shoulders.  “Think about things really hard. Think of it from his point of view.”

“He won’t rest until the ones responsible are destroyed. He means us, Victoria.”

“He can’t kill you, you’re his Mate. He won’t kill you, Christopher. It isn’t him.” Victoria looked like she wanted to shake him.  “You won’t get over it if you kill him. It _cannot_ be you who kills him.”

“And what do you suggest I try? That I walk out into the preserve myself and stand there until he comes for me?” Chris waved his arms at her in irritation. “Even if I could do that, there’s not enough time. The Sheriff is already closing in. He’s got enough evidence to arrest us. He’s stalling for me.”

“You have _got_ to try.” Victoria didn’t care.

Chris was bone weary of trying but at Victoria’s look he knew that he had no choice. “One last time,” he nodded softly.

“I’ll tell you one thing that will draw him out,” Victoria looked at him with a light smile. “I know we haven’t in a long time and things have been tense.” Victoria brushed her fingers through his hair and lifted his chin. “It doesn’t mean I don’t still love you.”

He gazed up at her, “What did I do to deserve you?” Chris asked helplessly.

Victoria kissed him properly for the first time in two years and god help him, he kissed her back.

She was right. If Peter smelled Victoria on him, it was going to be very difficult for the wolf to ignore. Not that it was anything more than a kiss, but it reminded him of who he owed his life to and of the person who got him through the day.

“Now,” Victoria swiped at the lipstick on his lips. “Use tranqs and bring Peter out of the wild. You bring that wolf home.”

“What about Allison? She needs to know what she’s dating and he’s not going to tell her,” Chris wondered.

“Deal with that later. At the dance, like we talked about. Peter First.” Victoria yanked him to his feet. 

“Victoria….”

“Go!”

Chris turned, grabbed his gun from the table and stalked the door. He wrenched it open. He was tired of pretending. Tired of the charade of his life. Tired of the churning sensation in his gut. He didn’t want to believe the truth of it, not yet but John all but told him when he was at the station which had been entirely the reason why he was there in the first place.

_“I can trace everything back to the name Argent. All the killings. It’s going to get ugly, Chris. You haven’t got much time.”_

John’s friendship with Chris was the only reason that he even knew the police were closing in.

He drove again feeling a bit of deja-vu. How many times had he gone hunting in these woods? This time it was different. This time he was the prey. He knew they were playing with fire.  If Peter really was out of his mind things could get very dangerous very quickly. They had in the past. He parked the car exactly where he’d put it six years ago by the sign to the preserve, exited the vehicle, leaned back against it and waited. As it happened, he didn’t have long to wait.

“Christopher,” Peter purred from the darkness sometime later. “You’ve gotten very stupid in your old age.”

Chris froze, “Peter?” He hadn’t heard Peter’s voice in so long it sent a chill down his spine. He stood with his back to the truck and whipped his head around looking for the wolf.

“Is that the same hummer you had before? It is.” Peter chortled.  “Quite the mileage.” He tutted.

Chris still couldn’t see him. “Peter I’m not here to fight you.” He lifted up his hands to show them empty. He wore only a shirt, jacket was stuffed in the truck. “Come out, let me see you.”

The shadows parted as Peter strode towards him, full of strength, power and arrogance. He paused a moment so Chris could look at him. He wasn’t the same man Chris had met at the rock. This was a different man. His face was fully healed and he stood there, anger pouring from him like he needed it to breathe. He reminded him of the boy he’d first met, the strong, confident boy full of ridiculous ideas.

He wore red and black in the current style, just like he stepped off the page of a magazine. He licked his teeth as he stared at the hunter. “Very stupid,” he sounded almost disappointed.

“Come with me,” Chris held out his hand.

Peter frowned, and looked at him as if he was crazy, “What?”

“Now, right now. Come home with me.”  Chris held his arm out.

“Don’t you think I don’t know what you still do to wolves?” Peter gave him an incredulous look. He prowled closer. “That I don’t know what’s in that house?”

“Peter, please.” Chris was not above begging, anything to get through.

To his surprise, Peter stared at him with a smirk, t hen reached out and took his hand. Instead of squeezing it he twisted it around and shoved Christ to the forest floor on his knees.  Chris bit back a scream of pain but he didn’t struggle to free himself. “Did you come out here hoping to find that I wasn’t a monster, Christopher?” Peter yanked Chris’ head back and looked down at him.  “You’re not fighting back.” He frowned in confusion. “Why aren’t you fighting back?” With a snarl he flung Chris to the side hard enough to smash into a tree.

With a yelp of pain, Chris crumbled to the ground.  “I love you,” Chris looked up at Peter as he spit blood from his lip.

Peter’s voice was cold, “I’m going to kill you, why won’t you fight me?” He strode over to grab Chris shirt. With a frustrated howl he yanked him to his feet and smashed him down again with a fist to side.

“And yet you’re being careful not to scratch me,” Chris wheezed from the impact and spit out blood.

“Don’t presume that means I don’t want to kill you.” Peter yanked him up by the hair and flung him back down again. “You’re a liability.”

“I don’t believe it.” Chris shook his head. “You would have done so already, with one swipe of your claws.”

Peter roared at him.

Chris hoped to God he was right. Every hesitation was a tiny glimmer of hope that Peter was still in there.  As long as he could keep Peter’s attention he might just save his life tonight.

Peter raised his hand again, this time the claws snapped out.

“I love you!” Chris whispered.

There was a rush of wind and blood and he wasn’t sure whether it was his or Peter’s.

And Peter was suddenly very close to him, “What makes you think I don’t want to just enjoy killing you?”

“Because you love me,” Chris exhaled shakily.

Peter’s eyebrows shot up.  Then he laughs, a low mocking sound that Chris hated.  Despair enveloped him. This is not Peter. This is not even close to Peter. “Ah, Christopher what am I going to do with you? You think I’m the same man. You want me to be the boy you loved so badly I can smell it on you.”

When he advanced Chris pushed himself backwards a bit. He was on his ass now, trying to scramble away from Peter and reach for his gun. The crossbow was too far away. He was not fast enough, mainly due to the pain already shooting through his side. That was likely a cracked or bruised rib. He bit back a groan as he forced himself to meet Peter’s eyes and scrambled to pull the extra gun out of his leg holster.

“Hm….” Peter kicked away his gun. “No.”

That wasn’t his only weapon. He dove for the reserve gun but before he could get it Peter kicked _him_ back. Actually kicked him and nearly caught his face. He tried to get up but was just shoved back on the ground. This time, Peter had his throat. He wasn’t using claws yet, thank god. He was just holding Chris down. He shuddered when Peter leaned down and sniffed at him, nose buried in his hair.  “You know, you smell good like this.” Peter grinned as he lifted his fingers and tugged at a lock. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard your heart beat so fast.”

“Peter, I know you’re angry.” Chris knew that all Peter had to do was squeeze.  “I don’t blame you, but there’s a better way.”

“My family deserves retribution,” Peter shook his head and suddenly let Chris go.  He stood up and put distance between himself and the hunter.

“Let me help you,” Chris asked him softly.

“Do you think they will understand?” Peter mocked him, “I know what you’ve been doing with Scott and Allison. I know you were hell-bent on separating them. Will they understand how badly you want to throw everything away for a murderer?”

Chris slowly got to his feet, his side was killing him but he wasn’t going to let Peter know that. “You’re not a murderer, Peter.”

“You do realize I killed my own niece? I think you’re a little confused about what the term murderer actually means.” Peter gave him a skeptical look and sighed with an additional huff. “Clearly, there’s no getting rid of you so let me make myself _very_ plain. Stay out of my way.”

“I know what you’ve done,” Chris shrugged and muttered, “I got you back once, I’ll get you back again.”

Peter stood there while Chris took stock of how bad his injuries were. “You should got to the hospital, those ribs won’t set themselves.” He offers sound wisdom even though he knows Chris isn’t going to take it. He watched in amusement as the hunter stubbornly stood there, ready to follow him. He rolled his eyes and sighed. “Jesus Christ.” He advanced on Chris once again and caught a whiff of something. He scowled. “You came out here with _her_ on you. That’s what I was smelling. That wasn’t smart, Christopher.”

He crouched slightly and growled. Chris braced himself for the impact and soon found himself on the ground again. He straddled Chris and looked down at him. “You should fight me.” He told the hunter. “You should fight me because you know what I’m going to do. You could fight me.” Peter looked amused. “You could get away if you wanted to.”

“I know…” Chris exhaled. He’d never actually experienced it. In the past he had always been the aggressor in the relationship. Peter had always given his body willingly. A part of him… really liked the aggressive side of the Wolf…to his great shame. It was part of Peter’s appeal.

“I’m not going to be gentle,” Peter added.

“I knew what I was getting into when I came out here tonight.” Chris lifted his chin. “You want to take her off me? I’m not stopping you.”

Peter gave an honest to god whimper. “Christopher…” he whined.

Chris reached up and took his face in his hands.

Peter leaned his cheek into the palm of Chris’ hand and sniffled. He kissed Chris’ palm and licked it gently. “You love a man who doesn’t exist any longer. Only the monster is here.”

“Peter,” Chris swallowed as fingers were licked and sucked mercilessly. “We can still have that life.”

“No,” Peter shook his head. “That life was torn from us. I will find all of those responsible and I will have retribution.” he leered over the hunter and began to rip the seams of his clothes, piece by piece. “First, though.” He smiled cheerfully and raked his gaze up and down the hunter as though he was the happiest man in the world.  “I’m going to have you.”

Chris thought of the tranq gun that had skittered out of the way, once Peter was distracted enough he could reach for it. He groaned as Peter leaned too heavily into his ribs, and didn't seem to care.

This was going to hurt.

**TBC**

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, was out for four days.:) would love to hear comments. FYI. I don't really write smut very well so I stick to generalizations for sex.:)

"We talk about it all night long  
We define our moral ground  
But when I crawl into your arms  
Everything, it comes tumbling down"   
\- The Ship Song "Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds'

 

Peter’s gaze was hard but he slowed down a little and took his time peeling off Chris’ clothing. “If you don’t push me away now, I’m not stopping.” he sounded almost amused.

Chris grimaced, and reminded Peter. “It’s cold, think you could … get on with it?” He shifted uncomfortably on the ground and reached up to latch hold of the werewolf’s coat and tug it down his arms. “Does it look like I want to stop, Peter?”

Peter gave a low growl and his eyes flashed with need. “God…” He rasped. He let Chris drag his jacket off and unbutton his shirt. He exhaled sharply as Chris ran his fingers over Peter’s muscular chest and down his stomach. “Fuck…” he whimpered. “Christopher…”

Chris’s fingers glided just under Peter’s belt and he quickly worked to unbuckle it. “I came out here for you, Peter.” He leaned up and kissed just under the wolf’s jaw. “I want it, I want this. Us.” Peter was set free and Chris tugged him down. “I want you.”

Peter smiled, buried his face in Chris’ neck and sucked at his throat.

“Nnnggh… Peter….Want you… need you….” Chris murmured. His eyes were heavy as his body shook with want.

“Christopher,” Peter stilled. His shoulders shook slightly as though it was a herculean effort for him to keep himself under control. “I…Chris…Christopher…Chris, Chris, Chris….” His breath became short little gasps of pleasure as he chanted Chris’ name.

A kiss became another kiss and he soon began to get Peter to resume his previous attentions. This time Chris was completely involved as they got to know their bodies once again.

“You were always beautiful,” Chris whispered at Peter. “You haven’t changed.” He took every opportunity to touch Peter’s face and play with his hair and ears, trace his skin…leave his mark.

Peter smirked, he was well aware of how attractive he was. He originally wasn’t going to take his time the attention slowed down the wolf a little. He eased into it and worked with the hunter’s inexperience. He made sure to prepare him and was lovingly cautious at first, thrilled that he was going to be Chris’ first experience.

“I love you,” Peter told him softly when he was thoroughly and completely prepared.

Chris smiled at him sadly, “I love you.”

Peter attacked his lips and drove inside causing a yelp of pain from Chris.  The yelp soon became sounds he never thought he’d hear from the hunter. Each whimper and moan made him want to hear more and more. He wanted Chris to become undone, to fall apart underneath him. To be utterly his, here on the edge of the wild, to know that no one else could make the expression on his face. Even Victoria. Especially Victoria. Peter growled at the thought of Chris’ wife, the woman who was in his way.  
  
And for Christopher Argent, the pain washed away and became a steady stream of pleasure. For a little while he forgot everything but Peter. They were sixteen again, before Gerard destroyed them.  He remembered Peter’s smile, his devilish laugh. The beach, the car, the forest. Anywhere they could find to be alone. When he was with Peter he was alive in an entirely different way that could not compare to Victoria. He felt that every bone, sensitive place, every muscle was super-sensitized. He could not help but scream Peter’s name to the night. A sound he was sure that any supernatural being could have heard were they lurking. Stars swam in his head and the world was alive in his ears.

When regained his senses, Peter was licking his ribs as if to try and soothe the bruises there. “Bruised…maybe broken.” He whimpered softly.  “You’re hurt. I hurt you.”  He lifted his head and sighed, “I’m sorry.”

Chris reached over and threaded his fingers through Peter’s hair. He twirled two fingers round and round a couple of locks just above the werewolf’s ear. “I forgive you.”

“What do you want from me, Chris?” Peter gave him a baleful look.

“I want you to come home with me.” Chris exhaled.

Peter lifted his head and gazed at him like he’d gone insane, “What?”

“The offer is still open, the one we made six years ago.” Chris frowned as he looked at the confusion in Peter’s eyes.

Peter laughed and abruptly pulled himself up to his knees. He made a face, rolled his eyes and looked up at the stars. His breathing was erratic as he tried to sort through the emotions warring in his head.

“I’m not joking, look Victoria said….”

Peter glanced back sharply.

Chris sat up and groaned slightly at the pain, Peter was right, they were certainly either broken or bruised. “Peter, she did.” He touched the werewolf’s shoulder.

Peter looked torn. He reached up, clutched Chris’ hand and searched his gaze. “When I was in the hospital bed.” He exhaled, “When I was stuck in my mind. I thought about that a lot. Different scenarios, Christopher. What I would do if I was set free. If my body would just heal?” His lips twisted into a feral snarl. “There were scenarios where I tore your family to shreds and made you watch.”  He looked away. “There were scenarios where I tore you to pieces while your family watched.  There were scenarios where I burned your child alive while you lit the match.”  His voice became cold and harsh as he spoke and with each word that fell Chris could feel a metaphorical knife twisting in his stomach. “For any scenario you could imagine, I thought of it.”

Chris squeezed Peter’s fingers, he didn’t know what to say.  He moved closer and wrapped his arms around the Werewolf tightly.

“And now you want me to go home with you?” Peter shook his head, “I can’t. Even if I could, your daughter would never accept me now. She doesn’t even know about you and I. None of them do.”

“What about John?” Chris asked softly. “John could help us explain.”

“John Stilinski,” Peter looked pained. “He can’t help me anymore. I killed Laura, I killed my nurse.”

“One of his hugs used to be all it took, Peter.  That’s what he told me, he said you’d come to him when you got mad at Talia or when things got really bad.” Chris reminded him gently. “And now, now you barely know what you’re doing half the time…” He exhaled. “Peter…Peter look at me.”  He got up on his knees and cupped Peter’s cheeks. “I love you.”

Peter whined.

“Let me call John,” Chris tried to reason with him, desperate to keep Peter’s attention on track. “We can work this out. You’ve been years in a catatonic state. You weren’t yourself. Come home with me.”

Peter frowned as if distracted by something else rattling in his brain, “Kate’s at your house.”

“No, no don’t do that. Peter focus on me.” Chris swallowed. Peter looked away even as Chris’ hand pulled his face back.

“All those years,” Peter said quietly.

His tone had changed almost too suddenly for Chris’ liking and it brought a chill to the hunter’s spine.

“I had a lot of years to plan. There’s things I have to do.” Peter said as he started to rise.

“No…no you don’t. Peter?”  Chris kissed him, stroked his cheeks and tried to force him to stay down. “Stay with me.” He kissed him again gently.

Peter was stronger so he shoved Chris away.

The man looking down on him was so completely different from the Peter he’d just had sex with he did a double take and wasn’t really sure how to respond. “Peter?”

“Don’t get in my way, Christopher. I have something I have to do.” Peter picked up his clothing and got dressed.

Chris’ hands shook. “I won’t let you.”  He made the mistake of aggravating his condition further by flipping backwards to tried to get to his tranquilizer gun.

Peter snarled and moved quicker that Chris thought possible. They fought briefly but Chris was too distracted and worried that he couldn’t focus. That caused him to slip up and leave an opening. Peter knocked him out cold.  With a sigh, Peter looked down at Chris’ naked form. He’d warned the man to stay away but at the same time he didn’t want anyone to find Chris looking like this.

He checked out the luggage in Chris’ car and came across a spare set of clothes. At least there was that. He cleaned him off, dressed him, took care of the weapons in Chris’ car, and called the Sherriff’s department and an ambulance.

He kept Chris’ head in his lap and silently waited until he heard the sirens.

He watched from the trees while John Stilinksi studied the area in confusion. John brought out his gun and looked towards the darkness of the woods while his deputies searched the area for more evidence. “Peter?” John whispered carefully. He knew the werewolf could hear him if he was within earshot.

Peter’s eyes glowed briefly in the trees. He knew John would notice. He could hear the beating of the Sherriff’s heart. He was afraid, concerned for the town. Afraid of him. Once he could have gone into John’s house at any time of the day and waited there.

“You must still care about him,” John said sadly. “You would have just killed him otherwise. I don’t blame you.  Damnit Peter. I’m so close to solving the fire, give me more time. You need help. They’re just kids. So help me, if you hurt Stiles, I’m going to forget we were ever friends no matter what Chris says.…”

There was a text to his phone: “You’ve got a week, John.”

In one week was the Winter Formal.

John exhaled. It would have to be enough time.

*

When Chris came to he was in a hospital room. He groaned and blinked in confusion when he saw Melissa McCall standing there. “Easy, take it easy.”

“Ugh…” Chris groaned. “What happened?” He tried sitting up but the pain was too much. Melissa helped ease him back down on the pillows.

“Your family’s outside in the waiting room. You um.” Melissa exhaled. “Someone called an ambulance and the police to get you out by the preserve. Anonymous Tip. The police are going to want to question you.”

The last thing he remembered was being naked…and getting knocked out. God he really hoped they didn’t find him like that. “Er…I think I hit my head on something, or something hit me. I don’t remember much. What was my state when they found me?”

“Unconscious on the ground.” Melissa informed him not-so-helpfully.  “Care to lie back a little and let me run a few tests for the doctor?”

Chris let her do what she needed to do. “How long have I been out?”

“About Twelve hours.” Melissa responded.

Twelve hours? A lot could happen in Twelve hours.  Chris wanted to get up again but when he tried Melissa gave him a very stern look.

He sighed and lay back down again. He had to get his head together. “What pain medication am I on?”

“Morphine, your ribs were bruised badly, Mr Argent. Must have been some fight. Before I invite your family in we did leave out a few details.”

“Details…?” Chris remained as calm as possible.

“You have fresh scratches and abrasions that suggest…” Melissa coughed slightly. “Aggressive activity that had nothing to do with fighting, so if I were you I would not say the reported animal attack had something to do with those.”

“Ah…” Chris smiled faintly. “Remind me to thank the doctor for leaving that out.” He did appreciate that after their last conversation on Parent Teacher Day.

“You’re welcome.” Melissa nodded.   “I’ll give you a few minutes before sending in your family.”

Chris swallowed and smiled again.

About five minute later Victoria entered with Allison. Kate was nowhere to be seen and Chris was very glad about that.

Allison gave him a huge hug, “Dad don’t scare us like that again!”  She admonished him. “I felt so bad, I don’t ever want to lose you.”

“You’re not going to lose me, kiddo.”  Chris hugged her back. “Not so tight…” he let her stay there a while and told her he was fine it was just bad luck.

“Honey, why don’t you let your father and I talk?” Victoria shooed Allison out, “he might like something from the gift shop. I know that Scott McCall is outside worrying.”

Chris grimaced at the name, but didn’t argue. He looked over at Victoria when Allison was gone. “I almost had him.” He exhaled shakily.

Victoria reached out to take her husband’s hand and squeezed it. “He’s still there, Chris. If he wasn’t he wouldn’t have covered for you. He would have just left you. As it happened, he apparently hid the weapons since your car was clean and he made sure you’d be fine.”

“Vicky, please tell me I wasn’t found naked…” Chris whispered.

Victoria’s eyebrows raised, “you weren’t.” She looked at Chris expectantly.

Chris breathed a sigh of relief. “We had sex,” Chris admitted to her softly. “I almost had him, Vicky… I almost had him back. I was so close.”

“I gathered that, after all it’s why I sent you out there.” Victoria hugged Chris gently and let him shudder a bit against her as he willed the emotion away. “Peter’s in the wind. We have to focus on the McCall boy now and you have to focus on healing. The hospital wants to keep you for a few days.”

*

What they’d forgotten about was that Scott McCall was in the hallway and had werewolf hearing.  
  
“What are you overhearing?” Stiles asked Scott.

“I’m not sure,” Scott looked utterly appalled. “Something about Mr Argent and Peter Hale. Peter’s the Alpha, we know that now…but it seems like. Stiles…”

Scott tugged Stiles to somewhere they could talk. “They had sex.”

“What? Of course they have sex, Scott. Mr and Mrs Argent _are_ married.” Stiles gave him an incredulous look.

“No, I mean… _Peter Hale and Mr Argent_. Last night.” Scott said a hushed voice.  “And Mrs Argent _knows_ about it. She sent him to have sex with _Peter Hale_.”

Stiles was having a little trouble processing, “Wait… wait Peter and Mr Argent? They’re having an affair?!” Stiles almost shrieked. “Is it something to do with anchors?” He wracked his brain.

“It’s not an affair if your wife knows about it.” Scott muttered. “They know more than they’re letting on.”

Stiles swallowed, “Fuck. I didn’t think Peter Hale could get any more complicated.” He squinted at the hospital room as if it could cough up more answers.

“They’re not talking anymore about anything important.” Scott sighed.

“I think I’m going to look up some yearbooks,” Stiles decided and since Allison came back from the gift shop Stiles really had no reason to stick around. Besides, he also had to figure out how to get Lydia to agree to go to the dance with him.

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

“And I don't believe in the existence of angels  
But looking at you I wonder if that's true  
But if I did I would summon them together  
And ask them to watch over you”  
“Into my arms” – Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds

Chapter 16

Chris’ stay at the hospital was blessedly short, thanks to no one being able to argue with Victoria when she set her mind to it. Between Melissa, Victoria and John he got out of there with minimal questions asked. He couldn’t deny his body was sore, he was human. Not a werewolf and he had just been fucked thoroughly for the first time. Victoria let him talk to her about it a little though she was clearly angry at Peter but not enough to turn against him. It was the fact that Peter hadn’t been seen for a while that worried him. Even though he wasn’t entirely healed he was already out. He had to keep up the pretense and this time as soon as he saw Peter he was going to shoot him with the tranq. He needed to get Peter under control and quickly.

Above all he needed to stop this romance between Scott and Allison. She hadn’t been told about any of this yet. He knew she was going to need to be told and he and Victoria were going to do it together after the dance. Once he revealed what Scott’s nature truly was he was and they had Peter under control he was going to tell his daughter everything. Then, they would leave. The four of them would disappear as it had always been planned. He did not want his daughter to deal with the same thing he did. He wanted her to be happy and the only way they could be happy is if they all left Beacon Hills and the rest of the Argent family behind.

So he was back at his home and wide awake in the middle of the night when he received his next contact with Peter three nights later.

“Are you alright?”  A brief text message blinked on his phone. He wasn’t sure who it was at first, the phone number was different.

“I’ve been better.” Chris responded. “Peter?”

“Yes.” Peter replied.

“Are you?”

There was no reply for a long time.

“No.”

“Where are you?” Chris typed.

“Go to your bedroom window.”

Chris rose and Victoria shifted in her sleep. He went to the window and opened the curtains.  Peter was standing on the curb on the other side of the street.  He was hunched over and barely keeping himself upright against a fence. He looked up at Chris, clearly in pain.

“Wait there.” Chris responded. “I’m coming down.”

Chris threw on his jeans and a shirt. As he walked out of the bedroom he ran into Kate who was just on her way in.

“You’re up,” Kate looked at him in surprise.

“Now’s not a good time, Kate.” Chris told her sharply. “Where have you been?”

Kate frowned at him, “We’ve have to find the Alpha and someone’s got to be out looking for him.”

“Kate,” Chris said between his teeth. “Go into your room and don’t come out until I tell you.”

“What’s going on?” Allison yawned as she opened her door.

“Nothing, nothing is going on.” Chris glared at the both of them. “I want both of you in your rooms.”

“Is there someone out there?” Allison asked worriedly.

Kate frowned, “the alpha followed me back!”

“Kate!” Chris nearly growled at her.

“Oh my god…” Kate gaped at Chris, understanding dawning. “It’s him isn’t it…? Jesus Chris. I am not letting you go out there!”

“You say one word…” Chris took a step towards his younger sister.

“Dad?” Allison’s voice rose.

Victoria was also up. “Christopher?” She asked. “Is he here?”

“Outside.” Chris nodded. “He’s hurt,” he glared at Kate.

“I didn’t know it was him!!!” Kate looked exasperated. “Chris, come on! You’ve got to believe me.”

“I don’t believe anything you say, Kate.” Chris snapped.

“WHO?” Allison demanded. “Someone please tell me what is going on!”

Victoria exhaled, “Both of you do as Chris says. Chris I’ll get supplies, you get him inside.”

“What is wrong with you both!?!” Kate yelled. “ _He wants to kill me_!!”

Chris grabbed Kate by the arm and hauled her into the guest bedroom which he firmly shut and locked.

Victoria ushered Alison into her room and sat her down. “Do not move from here no matter what you hear. Don’t call Scott, don’t talk to anyone. Trust us, _please._ ”

Chris stalked downstairs and wrenched open the door. Peter was still on the other side of the street. “Peter…?” He called cautiously, feeling slightly naked without his gun. He grimaced and shifted a bit. Peter wasn’t responding.  He was barely holding himself up. Fear clenched at Chris’ heart. He couldn’t be that bad off, could he?

Then again, he was desperate enough to come to Chris’ house when his wife and daughter were home so Chris really had no idea. “Hey?” He stood about four feet away from him. Peter looked up, eyes laced with pain.

“Christopher?” Peter reached out, stumbled towards him and nearly collapsed in Chris arms. His front was covered in blood, it looked like someone had gouged him several times. “It’s my blood.” Peter clarified, “I swear. I barely got away.”

“Peter, it’s alright, I’ve got you.” Chris half dragged, half carried him into the house. It was not the way he’d wanted everyone to officially meet his…his… he wasn’t even sure. He let Peter use him as a human crutch and carefully helped him across the street in the dead of night. Thank goodness because he really couldn’t explain this to his neighbors.

Victoria stood at the door and waited for him, “Peter?”  She was still in her nightgown.

“I’m sorry,” Peter looked at her with genuine guilt. “I don’t have anywhere else to go…”

“You always had a place to go, Peter Hale.” Victoria told him gruffly, “you just chose not to.”

They looked at each other for a long moment and Victoria stepped to the side to help her husband half drag/half carry Peter into the house. He glanced up the staircase to the rooms above and bristled. “ _She_ ’s here.” His hand clutched Chris’. “I can’t…”

He meant Kate, of course.

“She’s leaving.” Chris told him.  

Peter gave him a miserable look.

They both took him to a fold out sofa in Chris’ office and laid him down gently. Victoria went to get some bandages and extra pillows and blankets to give them a moment alone. “What happened?” Chris smoothed Peter’s hair back and frowned at the angry scrapes on his face that refused to heal yet.

“Not sure,” Peter shook his head. “I was packing, actually.” He admitted. “I’ve been staying at a motel and when I came out I got attacked from behind. They blinded me with those lights you are all so fond of and were lashing me with some kind of…wolfsbane whips…and stuffed something down my throat.” He coughed and swiped at the blood coming from his lips. “I fought and they almost had me but someone had called the police. I ran before John had to deal with it.” He exhaled. “The thing is, Chris. I could have sworn I ….” He itched to say it, but it died in his lips.

_Isn’t he magnificent? So beautiful. I made him._

“No, was just…never mind. I don’t know what they wanted.”  Peter wheezed and forced away that particular memory.  “Chris, I’m sorry. I w…was leaving.”

Chris frowned. “What?” His hand stilled on Peter’s shirt as he was attempting to help him out of it so they could tend his wounds.

“If I stay, vengeance will consume me.” Peter murmured. “I’ll kill everything and anything in my way. I realized that the only honorable thing I could do was leave and let you have your life back.”  He closed his eyes and shuddered from whatever was in his system. “You deserve to be free of me.”

Chris pulled back his fist and dearly wanted to smash in Peter’s face. The only thing stopping him was the pain the werewolf was already in. So after fucking him senseless Peter had just thrown the past in his face and decided to leave. He was basically saying Chris wasn’t enough and it _hurt_. It hurt more than it he thought anything could.  “You asshole,” Chris snapped. “I’ll never be free of you.”  He let Peter fall on the sofa and stood up abruptly.  

“I love you,” Peter responded in a small voice. “I wouldn’t have got far. I love you so much…I …” His voice died when Victoria returned to the office with the pillows and helped prop Peter up. Peter could only blush and stammer out replies to her.

Victoria rolled her eyes and patted him on the head. “You’re a werewolf Peter, you’ll heal. There’s no need to play the victim card. Would you like a drink?” She produced a beer.  “All we really need to do is make you comfortable. And I’m well aware of your feelings for my husband so there’s no need to be awkward and I know he’s furious at you so I’m going to draw the curtains to the office and stop anyone from coming in here. And… I’ll go help Kate pack.” She reached over and squeezed her husband’s shoulder. “Don’t be too hard on him. He came here, after all.”  As for Peter, she leaned over and kissed the top of his head. “Don’t be afraid of us. You’re home, Peter.”

“What about Allison?” Chris really wanted to talk to his daughter, he knew she was going to have a hard time with this.

“I’ll talk to her first,” Victoria offered gently. “I have an idea of how to get through to her.”

When Victoria left Peter stared after her in admiration. “She’s amazing,” he said softly.

Chris gave a non-committal shrug, “You don’t get to do that yet, not until you give me a straight answer. Are you staying?”

“You really think it’s that simple?” Peter gave him an incredulous look. “We just forget the last six years and… what… share you? Is that the deal?”

“There is no deal on the table, Peter.” Chris sigh tiredly. “It’s me, Allison and Victoria, we’ve been ready to be your pack since the day I came back and found you in the preserve.” He sat down next to Peter and helped him clean his wounds.

Peter’s lips curled into a pout. “What if I want you to myself?”

Chris rolled his eyes, “You don’t have that option.” He chose his next words very carefully because as much as he didn't want to upset the Wolf, things were what they were. “I love you too, but I’m not running away with you.”

Peter leaned against him and they sat there for a while.

Upstairs he could hear his wife and Kate having some very angry words and regrettably it sounded like things were about to get violent. “Peter, I need an answer.” Chris rose.

“Yes,” Peter said in a soft voice, he couldn’t have answered any other way. His wolf wouldn’t have let him. “I’m staying.”

A slow smile broke out on Chris’ face and it took years off him. His eyes brightened and he leaned in and kissed Peter quickly. “I’ll be right back, think I’m going to have to break things up before they get violent.”

“I’ll just…” Peter stretched out on the sofa. “Lie here then.” He stared at the ceiling because it would be a long time before he was able to actually fall asleep in this house.

“He’s downstairs. _Peter Hale_ is DOWNSTAIRS!” Kate yelled hysterically as she loaded her gun. Chris stood in the doorway and watched Victoria pack Kate’s bag while Allison took stuff out of it.

“I’m not sure what you’ve been telling our daughter, Kate.” Chris was stone-faced. “But you’ve gone too far this time. You gave her the necklace without consulting me. I don’t care what Gerard told you about your role but that wasn’t your place.”

“She has a right to know!” Kate glared at her brother. “We hunt them, we kill them. That’s what we do and you have him downstairs on your fucking couch! They’re Animals!”

When Kate moved forward to try and rush past Chris, Victoria pulled her own gun on her sister in law and held it to her head. “Let’s talk about animals, shall we?” Victoria said through her teeth. “Allison, sit down. Kate, it’s time you told your brother the truth because if you don’t, I am going to.”

“Told me what?” Chris looked between the two of them cautiously.

“Fuck you, Victoria!” Kate snarled at her. “Don’t you say a fucking word, he can hear everything we’re saying. Don’t think he won’t hesitate to come up here and rip us all to shreds. He’s a monster! A savage beast! They all are!”

“I don’t know what’s going on… please stop fighting!” Allison begged them.

“I want you out of this house,” Victoria told Kate coldly as she kept the gun cocked and ready. “It’s not the Argent way to do what you’ve been doing. That’s not the family I married into. You have used your brother to get off on your addiction to killing for the last time.”

“What aren’t you telling me?” Chris looked between the two women, confused as hell. He’d never seen Victoria look so angry.

“Fine, I’ll go.” Kate snarled. “Allison if you ever want to learn the truth about being an Argent, you know how to get in contact with me.”

“You are never to contact this family again,” Victoria took another step forward. “You try and I’ll put you down without a second thought.”

“He’ll kill all three of you, you wait and see. You’ll wake up one morning and Allison’s blood will be all over the floor.” Kate grabbed her bag and started to move downstairs under Victoria’s gun. “You haven’t heard the last of me!” she shrieked at the door to the office which secured Peter.  

Allison stood at the bottom of the stairs, face white.

Only when Kate’s car was out the drive way and into the middle of the night did Victoria put her gun down. “She’s the reason we lost Peter the first time.” Victoria’s voice was ice-cold. “I was hoping that John would figure it out and arrest her but he hasn’t yet. And Peter? Peter knows.” She looked towards the office, then back at Chris. “That’s why it’s such a big deal that he came here. He came here, when he knew she was under your roof and he didn’t come here to kill her. He came here because you’re here. She told me a few years ago and I didn’t have the heart to tell you. She’s insane, Chris.”

Chris looked like he’d just been punched in the gut and fought the very unmanly tears that threatened to prickle at his eyes. “She did it.” He groped for something to hold him up. “She really did it. I was hoping I was wrong and that it wasn’t her.” He opted for the wall. “There were children, Victoria…non werewolves.”

“Someone please tell me what is going on,” Allison sobbed.

Victoria hugged Chris and her daughter tightly. “Allison, there is something that we have to tell you about your boyfriend.”

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. Also I created a Vid. :) Enjoy.  
> Also, I realized there is more story to tell so have opted to add more chapters. There will be 25 note 20 chapters

“I've got to know if this is the real thing  
I've got to know what's making my heart sing  
You smile and I am lost for a lifetime  
Each minute spent with you is the right time  
Every hour, every day  
You touch me and my mind goes astray”

"Something's Gotten Hold Of My Heart" – Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds

 

 

 

CHAPTER 17

Peter slung an arm over his eyes. He’d heard Kate leave and breathed a sigh of relief but things were far from resolved yet. His head hurt and his body ached from being ruthlessly attacked. He was trying not think about what had happened. Whenever he did he shuddered with revulsion because … because he’d heard that voice again … and he didn’t want to … couldn’t … tell Chris. He could hear the entire conversation with Allison, of course.

It wasn’t… good.

He could understand, of course. She was young and in love and they had given her a hard time already and Kate was her Aunt and she loved her.

“All these years Dad, you never mentioned him!” Allison yelled at her father. “You never said a word and now you say he turned my boyfriend to get revenge… _killed_ people. He’s killed people, Dad. At least four that we know of.”

Chris sounded strained and tired, Peter fought the urge to go out there and wrap around him. “Yes, but he was out of his mind and that’s on us. On our family, Allison. On Kate and your grandfather. He’s come back. He came back.”

Allison sniffled, “does Scott know who the Alpha is?”

“I think so,” Chris said honestly. “I’m not sure, Peter hasn’t told me a whole lot yet.”

“You really love him?” Allison looked between her parents. “You’re okay with this, Mom?”

“I’m okay with this, you would have met Peter six years ago had our plans gone the way we’d wanted.” Victoria sighed softly. “I know it’s hard to understand and that you’re also upset that Scott hasn’t told you yet. He will. If he doesn’t, your father will have to force the issue. He needs to learn how to deal with his powers by someone other than Derek Hale. Peter’s nephew means well but he needs therapy, not pack members.”

“I love him,” Chris nodded. “I’ve loved…and I know its cliché and Peter will snark about it later but I’ve loved him since the day I laid eyes on him. I’ll never forgive myself for not standing up to Gerard. He has every right to hate me. Allison…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I can’t turn him away.”

Peter grimaced at the tone in Chris’ voice. The faint tremble. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that Chris would choose his daughter if it came right down to it and he respected that. He just hoped that she could see her way past everything.

Allison gave a long shuddering sigh. “I just…” her heart was beating rapidly with fear and confusion but also love for her father and respect for her mother. “You kept me in the dark all these years. I don’t know if I can trust you anymore.”

Peter leaned in the doorway of the study, barely keeping himself upright. “Allison,” he said softly.

“Peter, you’re supposed to be resting!” Victoria was at his side so Chris could stay with Allison. “We’ve got this. We’ll work it out.”

Allison shrank back from him and her eyes darted between her father and Peter.  “You!” her eyes narrowed in recognition. “You helped me pick out my prom dress.” She accused him.

“In my defense, I’m actually really good with clothes. I couldn’t let Chris’ only child walk out of that store with a bad decision.” Peter gave a half-hearted chuckle. He threw Chris an apologetic look. “What? I was still trying to recruit Scott.”

“Are you going to leave him alone now?” Allison shuddered, clearly terrified of him.

Peter shook his head at Victoria, “I’m fine. I’ll be fine.” He assured her. “I don’t want to do that, Allison. He’s pack. He needs my help, but I’m not going to try and hurt him.”

“Do you love my father?” Allison asked him directly, chin jutted out.

“I stopped my vengeance,” Peter gave a little shrug, “for him.” He rolled his eyes, “yes, Allison. I love your father.”

“If you really loved him you’d leave!” Allison shrieked.

“But…I…” Peter started in a miffed tone.

Allison turned and stomped upstairs

“I did try and leave,” Peter muttered.

Chris scowled at Peter, “you met Allison and you didn’t tell me?”

“I didn’t actually meet her,” Peter threw up his hands in defense. He shrugged away from Victoria. “I promise I’m done with the stalking.” He stumbled slightly and righted himself on the mantelpiece. “Christopher?”

“Allison will be fine, I’m going to call Scott to come over tomorrow morning. Peter you really need a shower.” Victoria turned up her nose slightly. “You can use the guest room.”  She gave Chris a sidelong look and sighed at him. “She’ll come around. Peter there’s also leftovers in the fridge if you’re hungry.” Victoria turned and left the two men alone.

Chris shook slightly. He took a long breath than another. Peter gave him a concerned smile. “I…” He watched Victoria head upstairs and looked at Peter and back up the stairs. “I never thought this day would come.” He gestured for them to go to sit in the kitchen.

Peter limped that way and sat.

“I’ll make you a sandwich,” Chris chuckled at the way Peter rolled his eyes. “Three sandwiches.”

“I am going to have to refine your culinary tastes, Chris.” Peter mocked him gently. He sat down, bandaged up and half naked. A thing Allison hadn’t even noticed. “I do cook, you know.”

Chris stared at him, “you never said.”

“You never asked,” Peter shrugged. “Talia taught me.”

He sat a couple of beers down in front of the werewolf and started putting together food.

“Calm down,” Chris told him softly. “I’m not a werewolf and I can tell you’re agitated.”

“It’s just been a while since I’ve been in an actual home.” Peter murmured. “Allison’s crying,” he looked down at his hands. “I wish there was something I could say to her.”

“We’ll work on it,” Chris assured him. He put everything on a large plate and put it in front of Peter. “Eat.”

And he did. Peter was a lot hungrier than he realized. He attacked the food like he was half starved and Chris had a beer while he ate. “Shower, then bed.” the hunter advised.

“With you?” Peter paused between mouthfuls. He couldn’t remember the last time they’d actually slept in a bed together. He shook his head quickly. “No, I think you should stay with Victoria.”

Chris frowned, “I’m pretty sure she doesn’t expect me back in our room tonight.”

Peter exhaled long and hard. He reached over hesitantly and trailed a finger down Chris’ cheek. He played with little circles in Chris’ beard. One finger became several and Chris leaned his cheek into the caress.  “I’m sorry I was rough with you,” he said softly.

“I wanted it,” Chris looked defiant for a moment. “I wanted everything you were willing to give.”

“I put you in the hospital,” Peter dropped his hand to the table and looked down at his empty plate.

“You haven’t been yourself since _we_ put _you_ in the hospital.” Chris reminded him gently. “Not until tonight.” He reached over and laid his hand over Peter’s.

“I’m still not myself,” Peter gave a small smile.

“But you’re here,” Chris argued. “And now that you are I’m not letting you go, so don’t even try. If you walk out that door, I’ll just hunt you down… no matter where you go. I’ll find you and bring you home. Whatever it takes.”

“Relax, I’m not leaving.” Peter assured him softly with a light smile. “I’m tired of death and blood. Besides, it’s really hard to get the stains out. You can imagine my laundry bills.”

Chris scoffed. He slid his hand from Peter’s and trailed it up his massive forearm.  He squeezed the muscle gently and kept going. Peter took a sharp intake of breath and his eyes darted up to Chris’. He traced a path on Peter’s flesh until he found his ear and scratched the back of it gently. Peter sighed into the touch. It felt good to be touched. Chris was one of the few people who knew where all the spots he liked to be touched were. Actually, he was the only person who did. It was a daunting realization.

“We should talk to John tomorrow.” Chris told him softly. “He’ll want to make sure you’re okay.”

“Yeah,” Peter’s eyes became slightly lidded while Chris kept scratching his head. “And I have to talk to Scott.”

“Maybe you should let me do that,” Chris suggested. “I think the person you need to talk to is Derek.”

“He’ll never forgive me,” Peter sighed.

“You don’t know until you try.”

“Chris?” Peter rumbled, unwilling to talk about Derek any more. “The more you do that the more I want to…” He gave Chris a beseeching look. “Are you really okay?”

“Just bruises Peter. I don’t exactly have werewolf healing powers but I will be fine.” Chris assured him. “You need a shower or a bath and sleep. Still hungry?”

“Full,” Peter stood up, feeling a little bit stronger. ”A bath actually sounds nicer than a shower, I may have to borrow some clothes.”

“Bath it is then,” Chris grinned and got to his feet. At the comment about clothing he gave Peter an incredulous look. “My shirts are going to be somewhat tight on you. Are your bags still at the motel?”

“I’ll live,” The idea of wearing one of Chris’ shirts did something to him and Peter felt a familiar fire grow in his groin. “I don’t know. I think it’s too dangerous to go back there.”

“I can send someone.” Chris suggested.

“Leave it for tomorrow.” Peter let Chris take him upstairs and tried not to get freaked out about the smell of Kate Argent in the guest room. Since he noticed how uncomfortable his lover was, Peter was impressed to see that Chris took the opportunity to change the bedcovers and sheets and did his best to wipe his sister’s scent from the room.

“I’ve left a message for John to come by in the morning,” Chris gave a rueful smile because it already was morning. He’d turned down the bed and fluffed the pillows.

The bath had felt good, it washed away the blood and his wounds were already healing and Peter had begun to feel better. He was warm, comfortable, fed and his beloved was standing right there. He sat down on the bed wearing only a towel and gave Chris a heated look. There was one way to completely wipe Kate’s scent from the room.

Chris exhaled and rubbed a hand over his face. “Now?”

Peter cast his gaze down and removed the towel. “Do you have enough strength for me?” He shuffled back slightly on the bed, leaned down on his elbows and bent his legs up slightly, as clear an invitation as he could make it.

“Do you?” Chris swallowed, he turned back and locked the door.

“If I were dying, I’d still want you inside me.” Peter gave a soft sincere smile.

Chris’ eyes glinted. He stalked the bed and pulled his shirt and jeans off. It wasn’t long before he was settled between Peter’s thighs.  He peppered kisses all over his face and sucked on Peter’s neck. “You’re home,” Chris whispered. “You’re mine.”

Peter let it happen.  He let Chris worship his body because they both needed it. He had no idea what had come over him when he’d ruthlessly fucked Chris in the woods and very nearly killed him. He’d make up for that somehow. He’d make up for everything. All that mattered now was that Chris was inside of him, Chris’ kisses, Chris’ tongue, his teeth, his hands, his heart and soul. He always had belonged to Chris from the day they met when they were thirteen years old. Chris had never been Peter’s but Peter had always belonged to Chris, always. “Yours,” Peter nodded breathlessly.

Later he held Chris in his arms and let him sleep. For the werewolf sleep wasn’t going to come. Not yet. He was relaxed, warm, full and happy but sleep wasn’t something he could do yet. Especially since he hadn’t told Chris what really happened that night.

_“Peter Hale, leaving town so soon?” The voice had chilled him to his very soul. “Again!” He’d told the person delivering the whip attacks. “Get him to his knees, we need to break him.”_

_Peter was half-blinded by the flares they’d used but he could smell and he could hear. Chaotic emotions gripped his heart and held it in a vice.  Not real, the voice couldn’t be real._

_“You’re still the most amazing creation I’ve ever been a part of.” Gerard laughed softly. “A man couldn’t ask for a better soldier.”_

_It could not be him. He could not be here. If that was so, it meant Peter’s days of freedom were numbered. Gerard knew how to push every button, he had conditioned Peter long ago and he absolutely hated the fact that the praise pleased him still._

_“ _Isn’t he magnificent? So beautiful. I made him.”__

_“And he alone survived.”_

It didn’t register until he closed his eyes in the guest bedroom. The person Gerard had been talking to was Kate. Kate had been the one with the whip.  What scared him the most was that he didn’t remember how he got free. He also didn’t know how he was going to tell Chris his father was back, that Kate had called him as soon as she figured out Peter was awake.

So this was all an illusion unless he could figure out some way to resist Gerard’s psychological advantage. He needed Scott and Derek. With both of them he could be powerful enough to do it. He was an Alpha now.

_“I stopped my vengeance for him.”_

That didn’t mean that he would leave them all vulnerable. He would have to tell Scott the Truth. Scott was a good kid, he’d see the only option available. Derek? He wasn’t sure the truth would work with Derek. Derek couldn’t see past Laura’s death. He’d have to try.

_**< flashback>** _

_Peter was seated on the couch completely unresponsive. He could hear both of them talking though and Chris was absolutely furious after he found out what Gerard had done, the true manipulations. The way he’d completely brainwashed Peter._

_“You took away his free will with your fucking treatments!” Chris shouted at his father. “I won’t let you  keep doing this.”_

_“He’s a monster, Christopher and you’ve helped me tame him. He’ll do anything I ask.” Gerard said smugly._

_“I won’t let you use him anymore! Please, dad. I love him.”_

_“Love for teenagers burns bright and fades fast.” Gerard scoffed. “You’ll get over it.”_

_“Two years, Dad. Two years I’ve loved him. He’s it for me and you’ve destroyed us. Let him go.” Chris begged. “I’ll do anything you want. Just let him go.”_

_“In that case, I have a proposition for you…”_

_Their voices were small in the background but Peter could still hear them. He heard Chris sign his life away to his father. He heard Chris crying and accepting the inevitable.  He heard Chris tell him he’d always love him and he was sorry. He hadn’t known what Gerard was really doing. He hadn’t known until it was too late._

_Gerard had won._

_Chris wasn’t going to escape to Yale. Chris would marry the chosen wife and become good soldier. There would be more Argents in the world. Gerard would get his wish and Peter would never remember this moment._

_And as for Peter?_

_He was cut loose into the world, a cacophony of blood waiting to happen. The single most unpredictable beast imaginable in Beacon Hills._

_**< /flashback>** _

_****TBC**** _


	18. Chapter 18

“Who's that yonder all in flames  
Dragging behind him a sack of chains  
Who's that yonder all in flames  
Up jumped the Devil and he staked his claim”

-“Up Jumped the Devil” – Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds.

CHAPTER 18

When he woke up, he was lying curled up in Peter’s arms. Sunshine was streaming into the bedroom window and Chris had never felt this good in his entire life. He leaned up and kissed Peter’s neck. “Good morning.”

Peter shifted slightly, “thank god, my arm was getting pins and needles.”

“What time is it?” Chris yawned.

“8:30” Peter glanced at the clock. “Allison’s already left for school. Your wife has breakfast warming for us.” He cocked his head slightly, and sniffed. “I think she made cookies. She knocked on the door a while back but you were still asleep and I asked her to let you sleep some more.”

Chris stretched and groaned because last night’s extra activity hadn’t helped the healing process. He didn’t want to think just yet.  “I’m going to grab a shower.”

“Good morning, Chris.” Peter chuckled after him in a very annoyingly chipper tone. “Still not a morning person, I see.”

“Fuck you,” Chris snorted and blasted cold water. That was the only way he was going to make it through the day. He was sore but exhilarated. Peter was here. In his life, Peter was family. He smiled and lathered up. It should have come to no surprise that Peter joined him in the shower. They kissed and lathered each other but didn’t waste a whole lot of time getting cleaned up.

Chris went to his room to grab clothing for Peter and they dressed silently. Peter watched as Chris shaved and trimmed his beard. It was all very surreal for Chris. “How are you feeling?” He asked Peter.

Peter combed back his hair and checked himself out in the mirror. “Better,” he flashed Chris a grin. “You?”

“Like my body was hit repeatedly by a werewolf.” Chris gave him a smirk.

Peter laid his hand against Chris’ side. “I wish you would let me take the pain away.”

Chris shook his head, “I’m fine Peter.” He gave the other man a once over. “You look nice in my shirt.”

“It’s plaid,” Peter huffed. “I wish you would let me wear one of your other shirts. I feel like I should be Stiles’ uncle not Derek’s uncle.”

“You’ll get over it. Besides, the others are too small. Ready?”

It was 9:15 before the two of them managed to make it downstairs. Victoria was sitting at the kitchen table reading her tablet. There was, in fact. Breakfast. Eggs, bacon, pancakes… a huge assortment or everything Peter liked.

“Good morning, boys.” Victoria looked at them both with a smirk. She set the tablet aside and accepted a kiss from Chris. “I remembered you liked Chocolate Chip,” she grinned faintly at Peter and wrinkled his nose. “Are you wearing _plaid_? Good grief, Chris.”

“Thank god I’m not the only one horrified by that,” Peter gazed greedily at the breakfast buffet. He started to pile food onto his plate and stuck a cookie in his mouth. “They’re my favorite,” he agreed between bites.

“Cookies for breakfast?” Chris sat down with amusement. He poured himself some juice.

“Special occasion, don’t get used to it.” Victoria said with a laugh. “Feeling better, Peter?”

“Much,” Peter had two plates piled up by the time he was done. “What? I’m hungry.” He nudged Chris as he sat down. “By the way, you do like shoes, right?” he asked Victoria.

“Of course I like shoes…” Victoria gave him a confused look.

Peter shot Chris a triumphant grin.

“How was Allison this morning?” Chris ignored him and turned his attention to Victoria.

“A little better,” Victoria nodded. “She’ll come around, just give her time. Also, your body shouldn’t be in plaid.” She told Peter. “We’ll go shopping later if we can’t find your stuff.”

“Sure,” Peter smiled brightly.

Apparently the idea of clothes shopping was a thing his wife and his lover could bond over.  Chris sat back in his chair and watched Peter eat and Victoria banter with him about clothing fashion. He reached over and took his wife’s hand to link their fingers together. She squeezed it affectionately and let it go. He was so lucky she hadn’t turned out to be another psycho hunter. She had her moments but really she was everything he didn’t deserve but somehow got anyway.

It was as perfect a morning as he could want. Chris got himself something to eat from the buffet and grinned to himself. Happiness. That was the feeling in his heart. He was happy. For the first time since he’d let Peter go all those years ago, he was actually happy. He had everything he could possibly want, a dream come true. Then why did he feel something ugly in the pit of his stomach? Hunter instinct perhaps. He had a terrible feeling that there was something he was missing.

He looked into Peter’s eyes and he saw…he saw such potential for love. If Peter ever switched off again, it could be entirely the opposite. He wasn’t certain that giving the man a Pack to love and protect was going to be all it took to keep him grounded. He wanted it to be. He hoped they were enough but he wasn’t a psychology expert. He didn’t truly know how much damage his father had done.

“What time is John coming?” Chris asked his wife.

“10:30” Victoria nodded.

“Any contact from Kate?”

Victoria shook her head.

Chris nodded, “good.”

The elephant in the room would need to be discussed at some point. He really did not know what Victoria expected now that Peter was finally with them. Victoria seemed to sense his agitation, “Chris we’ll deal with that after Peter’s acclimated and Allison has settled down. In the meantime, he needs you. I don’t.”

Peter kept his attention on his food. He didn’t really want to be involved in this conversation.

“But I…” Chris began.

“No buts. We can get a bigger bed for the Guest Bedroom….which technically is now Peter’s room.” Victoria mused. “We can’t exactly buy a bigger house so this will have to do. Peter. I know you have money but I don’t want to change things too much for Allison right now.”

Peter nodded, and spoke in a small voice “I’m happy just being able to touch him.”

Whatever they would have responded to that is interrupted by knocking at the door.

“Oh, and John’s here.” Peter switched so quickly to nonchalant that it made Chris’ head spin.

“Chris, you didn’t tell me how annoying it is when werewolves know everything beforehand.” Victoria glared at Peter and rose to go answer the door.

John looked at Victoria with a hesitant grin, “Good morning. Is he still here?”

Victoria jerked her thumb towards the kitchen. “If you’re lucky there are still some cookies left.”

John walked into the house warily, hand still on the weapon on his hip. “Peter? You in there big guy?”

Peter looked up from the breakfast table.

“Oh my god, _why_ are you wearing _plaid_?” John stared at him and flailed an arm in a disturbingly similar manner to his son.

Chris put his head in his hands and laughed.

Peter got up immediately to take the few steps necessary to get up into John’s space. John took a couple of steps back for a moment and cleared his throat then stood his ground. He couldn’t hold back a grin.

“It is you.” John looked relieved. “You’re back. He’s back isn’t he?” He looked at both Chris and Victoria. “I don’t have to arrest him?”

“I wasn’t myself, I’m sorry John.” Peter looked down at the floor. He didn’t want to close the distance between them yet. Inhaling his anchor’s scent was enough for now.

John opened up his arms, “come here.”

Peter gave a choked sob and fell into the hug. “I’m sorry, John. I’m so, so sorry.” He whimpered. “I didn’t know what I was doing. I got caught up in vengeance and I couldn’t switch back.”

John hugged and cradled him in his arms, stroked Peter’s hair gently and hugged him some more. “Hey, hey settle down, big guy. Everything’s gonna be okay. Chris? This all legit?”

Chris nodded, “He came out of the cold so to speak last night and there’s something I have to tell you about Kate and the Hale fire.”

“I already know,” John looked tired and unhappy. He kept Peter in his arms and laughed when the werewolf snuggled up to him. “I put it all together, Chris. I was about to arrest her, actually, once I found out who owned that necklace.  I stepped up my investigation once this one gave me an ultimatum.” He tried glaring at Peter but didn’t have his heart in it. “She’s skipped town hasn’t she? I’m going to have to contact the county and put an APB out on her. Can you believe the kids were going to take this all on their own? They don’t know what they’re dealing with.” He grumbled. “We have to tell them. Those deaths, we attribute them to someone helping her cover up her story.”

“We will,” Chris nodded. “Today. I’m meeting with Scott today. Yeah, that will work, they’re all connected.”

John didn’t look like he liked not following the letter of the law but he understood. “How much of a fight do you think she’ll put up? Peter try not to squeeze too hard, I have to breathe. Easy, big guy.  Are those chocolate chip?” He asked Victoria who nodded. “Nobody tell Stiles.” He reached over for one.

If Peter could, he’d probably be sitting in John’s lap.

Victoria couldn’t help but chuckle at the site of Peter trying to be as close to John as possible without it being remotely sexual in nature. “Chris stop frowning, he’s not hitting on John.”

“Oh for…” John laughed. “It was never like that between us, Chris. And if you say anything about the sleepovers I really will kill you, Peter.”

“Sleepovers…?” Chris asked slowly.

“When you were gone, John was the only one who understood.” Peter looked up from where his head was buried against John’s neck.

“Do you have to stand so close...” Chris muttered.

“You’re not seriously jealous, are you?” John gave Chris an incredulous look. “ _Someone_ had to take care of him! No Peter, you can’t nibble on my wrist.” He pulled his hand away. “You’re an alpha now, it could have consequences.”

Victoria laughed, “I’m making coffee. It’s going to be a long day.”

*

The real problems would come when the Teenagers got out of school and they found out the adults were protecting The Alpha. With John’s presence, Peter seemed to relax a lot more. Chris refused to admit that he hated watching Peter trail after John and hang on to his every word no matter what Stilinski was saying.  He couldn’t wait until he left. Peter’s attention should be on him, damnit. Ugh, it was ridiculous.

And the Teenagers did show up. Allison, followed by a reluctant Scott and an even more reluctant Stiles who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

“Hello, Mrs Argent.” Stiles smiled nervously at Victoria. “Mr Argent asked Scott to come over?” He nudged his friend who was staring straight ahead angrily.

“Stiles,” Scott said under his breath. “The Alpha… he’s here.”

Allison grumbled, “Really Scott, the entire time I was trying to get you to fess up today and you wait until NOW?”

“Allison?” Scott stared at her in confusion.

“Come in, Boys.” Victoria opened the door for them.

Scotts fists clenched and unclenched as they walked in.

“OH MY GOD!” Stiles’ expression was a look of abject horror.

In the living room, snacks were laid out on the table. John Stilinski was sitting on the couch with Peter Hale practically on his lap. “Hi Stiles,” John said nervously. “Sorry, I haven’t been able to get him to stop yet, it’s been a while. He missed me…um… Chris, help me out here.”

“Sit down, please.” Chris indicated the chairs in the living room. “We have a lot to talk about. Allison? Are you alright?”

“Fine!” Allison found a seat, she did give her father an apologetic smile. “Sorry Dad, it’s not you I’m mad at. I gave Scott like…ten chances to tell me today.”

Chris was happy to take that apology. He reached over to take his daughter’s hand and she let him. Allison smiled a little more warmly at him and he breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn’t mad at him anymore.

Stiles flailed, “For the love of god, someone please tell me why the Alpha is on my father’s lap. We thought he was sleeping with you.”  He looked at Chris accusingly.

“Stiles, shut up!” Scott scowled and gave Allison a helpless look completely with his trademark big brown eyes. “I’m sorry… Allison I was trying to protect you…”

“He is,” Chris said mildly. “Your father is Peter’s anchor.”

“You KNOW?!?” Stiles stared at his father, aghast. “You know about all of this?!? Jeez…I need to sit down.”

“Of course I know, Stiles. I grew up here.” John rolled his eyes. “I just thought it had all gone away with the Hale fire.”

Stiles collapsed into a chair all arms and legs. “What about Derek? Why isn’t he here?”

“I wasn’t able to get ahold of him.” Peter said with a worried frown.

“I’ve been trying to talk to him too, he’s not answering his phone. By the way, he’s got Scott’s phone.”

“Huh?”

“It’s a long story…..” Scott sighed.  “But we think Derek’s missing.”

**TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter which has Kate and Derek and minor torture.

The moon was turned toward me  
Like a platter made of gold  
My death, it almost bored me  
So often was it told  
“Mercy” – Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds

Chapter 19

Stiles ended up being the hardest to convince when it came to The Alpha. He was certain Peter was faking it so Chris had no choice but to tell everyone the complete truth from the day he first met Peter and what his father had done. If they were going to get anywhere with Scott, they needed to get Stiles' first.

“Mr Argent, your father is a maniac.” Stiles exhaled after all was revealed. It seemed like he was both impressed and disgusted by Gerard's actions.  “He turned an already unstable wolf into a lethal weapon.” He looked rather awed.

Peter looked defensive and glared at everyone. Victoria and John sat on either side of Peter, both sort of protecting him in a way.

“It’s words isn’t it?” Stiles considered Peter for a while. “I read about things like that. During the cold war people were trying to create super soldiers using psychological methods. I bet it’s a combination of words.”

“Something like that,” Peter said uncomfortably, he shifted his gaze to Chris.

Victoria linked her hand with Peter’s.

“My father used me to control Peter.” Chris said bitterly. “We were kids and didn’t see it. I didn’t figure out what he was doing until it was too late. Peter was already under his power. He was so far under he was killing people for my Dad. He was 17, not much older than the rest of you. I had only one choice and it nearly killed me to do it. I had to cut him loose. I had to break up with him. I …” He shuddered at the horrible memory and the look on Peter’s face. “I agreed to get married, I agreed to be a hunter. I would have done anything to break my father’s hold on Peter.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Don’t get me wrong, I love Victoria. She’s my rock and I love you, Allison. I have no regrets that it was the right decision to make. I didn’t think my father would decide to get rid of the Hales after mom died and drag us back into it. I said I would do as he asked but I couldn’t do it. My sister, however…I should never have left her with Gerard.”

“Kate’s not on you, Christopher.” Victoria told her husband softly. “You took us away from Beacon Hills in the beginning because you didn’t want Peter to have to deal with you being there with a family. When Allison came along, we both decided not to let Gerard get his hooks in her so we stayed away. Being a Hunter should be a choice.”

Allison’s attention was actually more on Scott than anyone else. Scott looked uncomfortable and unhappy.

“I’m sorry, Scott.” Peter had noticed that look and there really was only one thing he could have said.

Scott glared over at Peter and looked at Stiles. “What do you think?” he asked his best friend.

“I think people do crazy things when they’re in love,” Stiles said uncomfortably. “You would have offered instead of taken a chunk out of my friend if you were in your right mind, yes?” He looked at Peter carefully.

Peter nodded. “It’s a gift, not a curse.” He told Stiles. He turned over to Scott. “Scott, I know I don’t deserve this.” He swallowed. “But I need you. I need you to help me be strong enough to resist him. You and Derek both. I can’t do this on my own and there’s a good chance that if I switch again, I won’t come back.”

Scott glanced over at Allison and looked at Chris.

“Please, Scott.” Chris couldn’t believe he was begging a kid. He couldn’t lose Peter again. It would destroy him.

Allison reached over and took Scott’s hand in hers. “Wolves are stronger in packs, Scott.”

“You’re okay with all of this?” Scott stared at Allison.

“Not really, but my dad needs me to be.” Allison smiled gently. “So I need _you_ to be.”

“Alright,” Scott exhaled. “Alright, I’ll do it.”

The hardest part was over. Now they needed to figure out what happened to Derek.

“He has Scott’s phone right now and I turned on his tracker app a month ago.” Stiles piped up innocently. Scott glared at him. “We just need to get Scott’s computer which is linked up to the GPS and if Derek still has it on him, we’ll find out where he is.” Stiles looked around and caught his father’s expression. “What? _You_ have a werewolf sitting on your lap. I’ve been taking care of Scott since we first met.”  He shoved Scott slightly. “I’m not even his anchor.”

“Dude!” Scott laughed at him.

“He’s not sitting on my….oh my god he is.” John looked indignant. “Peter!”

Peter looked slightly apologetic and somewhat sulky. The combination of which was really quiet comical. He scrambled off. “Not sorry,” he mumbled.

Victoria hid a smile and Allison stared at her mother as if she’d grown a second head.

“Scott and Stiles, get Scott’s computer.” Chris suggested. “Peter?” He looked over at his lover.  He’d had just about enough of watching Peter cling to John.

Peter gave him a cheeky grin, yes. Yes, he was well aware of the effect it was having on Chris.

Chris narrowed his eyes.

Peter reluctantly let John go. “Okay, okay…”

“That’s adorable,” Stiles couldn’t help but snicker and gleefully tell Allison. “Your dad is jealous of my dad.”

Allison grabbed Stiles by the ear and pulled him up off the seat. “We’re going now to fetch Scott’s laptop.”

“A dog joke? Really?” Scott glared at her, miffed.

“Ow…ow…ow….” Stiles whined on the way to the door since Allison still had a grip on his ear.

Scott trailed behind them.

“That went well,” John rose from the couch. “When they get Derek’s location ping my cell. I’ll be back up. You sure you’re good for a while without me, Pete?” He gave Chris a teasing look. “I could take him home.”

“No,” Chris shot back. “No, he’s staying here.”

Victoria stood up too, “I have to go to an appointment. John, would you care to drive me? Chris, text me with any news on Derek.” She gave Chris a quick kiss and left with John.

Chris turned to Peter, “I hate you.” He muttered.

“How long have you been hard?” Peter wondered with a grin, as if he didn’t know exactly how long.

“Shut up,” Chris shoved him.

He and Peter went out to the hummer so that Peter could start using his nose and they could try and track Derek if the boys weren’t able to get his location via non-technical means.

*

“So, your father and Peter Hale?” Stiles asked, smacking his lips with emphasis. He was driving the jeep and curious as hell to see how Allison was taking this.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Allison snarled, “Just drive.”

“Allison?” Scott was stuck in the back seat since Allison had demanded shotgun.

“Scott, you should have trusted me. We’re beyond that now. Now I’m just worried about my father. That man…” She exhaled. “Is a walking time bomb. My parents and your father don’t want to see it that way, but you both know it’s true. You saw the look on my father’s face.”  Allison sighed, “He’s not looking at this objectively. All he can see is the man he loves.”

“If Gerard Argent brainwashed Peter he could have triggers implanted in him,” Stiles nodded. “We have to find out what those are. Maybe there’s something that can erase them.”

“My grandfather.” Allison shuddered, “I never did like him. I met him a few times. He was always so cold.”

“So how do we find out how to…” Scott grimaced, “Help Peter?”

“We’ll figure that out after we find Derek. Learn to prioritize, Scott.” Stiles’ ear still hurt from where Allison and yanked him. “But if there was any way we could get ahold of Gerard’s computer, the old man might have some files tucked away.”

“He was the high school principal once,” Allison offered. 

Stiles digested that thought while they made it to Scott’s house to get his computer and try and figure out where Derek was. A small part of him was concerned…okay a large part of him. He tried not to think about anchors and his Dad and Peter. Scott and Allison…and how Derek acted around him. “Guys?” Stiles asked as they parked the car at Scott’s house. “Could I be Derek’s anchor?” As usual Stilinski logic hit a leap most normal people wouldn't have achieved yet. 

Scott shrugged, “didn’t he tell us anger was his anchor. Do we have to talk about this now?”  He looked uncomfortable, really uncomfortable. "Dude,  he's a lot older than you!"

“I have no idea,” Allison snapped. “I don’t know what you all have been up to.”

Stiles wasn’t going to let that thought go and would have to bring it back up later since it would explain a lot of things. Eventually they finally got to Scott's room to retrieve his laptop.

“How do you know my user name and password, dude!?” Scott yelped and attempted to drag the computer away from Stiles.

Stiles glanced pointedly at Allison, then back at Scott. “I’ve known you a long time, Scott.” He typed in Allison…then Allison.

“Your user name and password is me?!?” Allison stared at Scott.

 “This is what I get for turning a teenager,” Peter grimaced. “Where is he?” Peter and Chris were on speaker phone.  “Have you found him?”

“He’s at Beacon Hills High School.” Stiles exhaled worriedly. “How can he be there? There’s not that many places to hide.”

“We’re headed there now,” Peter hung up and eyed Chris.

“What?” Chris asked him.

“You going to tell me if you know?” Peter asked him, frowning.

“Know about what? Peter, now is not the time for more secrets.”

“There’s a vault under the school,” Peter shrugged. “Hale heirlooms, there’s always been a Hale in Beacon Hills, Chris.”

“A vault,” Chris stared at him. “It’s just a school.”

“You don’t know then? Good.” Peter exhaled. “That means Gerard doesn’t know and that isn’t where they are keeping Derek.”

“Peter….” Chris gave him a frustrated look.

“I’ll tell you, I promise. There’s just no time now.” Peter reached over and put a hand on Chris’ leg. “Just get us there.

*

Derek refused to cry out when Kate goaded him. “We should be working together,” she chuckled. “Oh I already know where the Alpha is. You’re here for fun.” He shuddered when she touched his skin.

“Not just for fun,” Gerard spoke evenly as he stepped out of the shadows. “It’s a good thing you called me, Kate. Your brother has a lot to answer for. Try not to kill our guest, hm?”

“Oh, Daddy!” Kate chuckled and gave a mock pout. “Why can’t I?”

“Because we’re going to trade him.” Gerard flexed his hand.

“Trade him?!?” Kate looked entirely displeased by that notion. “Nobody even likes him. They haven’t even noticed he was missing.”

The truth of that statement hit Derek hard and he tried not to let it show but it did anyway.

“Oh, Sweetie.” Kate clucked her tongue, “We should just put him out of his misery, Dad.”

“He’s worth more to me alive,” Gerard said smoothly.

“You’re wrong,” Derek wheezed from the pain. “You’re wrong. No one will trade for me.” There was only one person who might and Scott sure as hell wouldn’t care what happened to him.

Kate shot him full of electricity once again, just for fun.

Gerard casually took a pill from a small box.

They were underground at the School in the sewer below. Derek Hale was chained up and attached to an electrical machine. Gerard had this place built years ago and it was still operational. He’d originally had it under his house but with Chris and Victoria living there now, he’d had to have it moved.

“Peter Hale will never work with me,” Kate scoffed at Gerard.

“Peter Hale will do exactly what I tell him to do.” Gerard said smugly. “That’s right, Derek. There’s so much you don’t know. The fire, your role... what your uncle was up to.”

“He was…” Derek coughed. “He was leaving that night.”

“With my son and they were going to take my only grandchild with them and disappear.” Gerard snorted. “I was not going to let that happen. Do you want to know why he was insane when he broke out of the coma? Why he killed Laura?”

“What did you do to him?” Derek struggled uselessly.

“She was working for me, his nurse.” Gerard chuckled. “I set it all up. He would become an Alpha. Just what I wanted him to be. Little did I know that my idiot son would choose that moment to come back to Beacon Hills.”

“What have you done to my Uncle?” Derek struggled again.

“Nothing you need to worry about.” Gerard laughed again. “Put him to sleep, Kate. Best he’s out for the trade.” He looked down at his phone and answered some messages. “Our lookouts tell me Chris and Peter are at the school. Why don’t you go meet them and offer the deal?”

Gerard’s smile made Derek’s blood run cold. He didn’t know what was wrong with his uncle until this moment. Now he knew. What he thought didn’t matter because Kate stuck something in his neck and he felt the world slip away. The last thought on his mind was of a ridiculous teenager who made it his mission to make Derek second guess every emotion he’d ever had.

 _Stiles_.

*

“Hello, Brother dear.” Kate said cheerfully from her position. They were standing outside the school. Kate was casually resting against the bleachers. There were at least ten other hunters present with weapons tracked on them. “Miss me? Oh…I know surely not. It hasn’t been even a day. Hello Peter, I hear you were once going to be my brother in law.” She snickered loudly.

Peter snarled when he saw her and it was everything he could do not to tear her apart. He roared, claws out, partial shift. Think of Derek…Think of Derek… He had to keep calm. Chocolate chip cookies…John Stilinski…Chris’ smile in the morning….he wasn’t going to lose those.  He wasn’t.

Chris put a hand on Peter’s shoulder. Scott, Stiles and Allison had just arrived. He could hear the screech of the Jeep coming to a halt. “What do you want, Kate?” He gave his sister a tired look. “John’s got an APB out on you, you won’t get far.”

“Oh, I have a ride coming,” Kate smirked. “I’m here to give you this.” She tossed a phone at Chris.

Chris looked down and saw his father’s face.

“Hello, son.” Gerard grinned slightly. He stepped aside so that they could see Derek was alive. “I have someone you want.”

Chris paled.

“And you have someone I want.” Gerard’s grin was gleeful.

Scott joined Peter’s side, half shifted, roaring as well.  Allison gave her Aunt a confused and scared look, she’d picked up the crossbow on the way over. Stiles skidded to a halt at Chris’ other side.

“Where’s Derek?!” Stiles gave a hysterical shout and tried to grab at the phone in Chris' hand. He knew his father was going to be joining them shortly but this was something the Beacon Hills Police weren’t going to be able to deal with.

“Why don’t we make a trade?” Gerard purred.

Chris’ eyes shifted to Allison and he shook his head, “you’re not getting my daughter.”

Gerard laughed harshly. “She’s not the one I want.”

“You want Peter.” Chris’ breath came out in a couple of short gasps.

**TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry short chapter. Trying to get as much out as I can. i won't be posting anything Wed-friday 9/21 to 9/23/2016  
> PLEASE let me know what you think.:) <3

“And then all at once, he was standing there  
So sure of himself, his head in the air  
While my heart was breaking, which one would it be?  
Then you turned round and walked right out on me”

-“Running Scared” – Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds

Chapter 20

“No,” Chris shook his head. “No…” He looked over at Peter, “I just got you back.” He dropped the phone and Stiles caught it.

Kate rolled her eyes. “Dad said to give you 10 minutes to think it over.”  She backed off a little.

Peter was seething with rage. His nephew. They had his only living relative. He looked between Chris and Stiles. He was sensing something of the Stiles kid…but there was no time to go into that now. “I won’t let him kill Derek.” Peter exhaled. “Christopher, there’s no choice. I have to go.”

“Scott, can you smell where Derek is? He should be close by.” Stiles poked Scott.

Scott shook his head. “There’s something weird coming from the school, distorting all my senses.”

Kate smirked at their efforts and stood by and watched.

“Derek!” Stiles shouted at the top of his lungs.

Chris reached over to bunch his fingers in Peter’s shirt. “You’re not leaving,” his voice had a note of panic to it. “I’ll… I’ll go with you.”

“No,” Peter shook his head. “Your daughter needs you. Your wife needs you.”

“YOU need me.” Chris whimpered.

“I can live without you. I have for years.” Peter smiled a little sadly. He touched Chris’ cheek and traced a thumb over his lips. “You have to let me go. I can’t let him kill my only living relative.” 

Chris’ face faltered, he leaned into the hand on his cheek and closed the distance between them. He kissed Peter and the werewolf shifted to human form almost instantly. He kissed him hard and pressed his body up close. Peter returned the kiss once…twice. They panted against each other. Chris searched Peter’s eyes and almost whined at the determination he saw there. He glared over at Kate, “I’ll never forgive either of you.”

Kate rolled his eyes, “My heart bleeds. I used to look up to you, Chris. Now I don’t know what the hell happened to you.”

“Aunt Kate, I don’t ….please don’t do this.” Allison couldn’t stay silent.

“Oh, sweetie.” Kate laughed softly. “You’ll find out soon enough how much your father has kept from you about your destiny. When you’re ready, I’m only a phone call away.”

Peter ran his hand through Chris’ hair and up and down his chest. He looked once over at Scott, nodded to the young man, then to Allison. “Take care of your father,” he told her softly.

Allison nodded mutely.

“Stiles, I won’t let them hurt Derek, I promise.” Peter told Stiles. “Please say goodbye to your father for me. Tell him thank you for today. I really needed that.”

Stiles shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. “I will.”

 “Oh, _come on_ …” Kate scoffed. “Someone kill me now.”

“Happy to oblige.” Stiles snarled, even though he didn’t have a weapon.

“Peter…” Chris fought tears, he knew his cheeks were wet. He would not cry in front of his daughter. He wished he had something to give Peter. Anything. “I…”

Peter brushed his cheek, smiled and turned to face Kate. He clenched his fists and grabbed the phone from Stiles. “Free Derek first.”

“No deal,” Kate shook her head. “You come with me.”  She had a weapon on Peter of course, and a Taser ready. “He’s unconscious, so you’re going to need someone to carry him out.”

“I’ll go!” Stiles moved forward before Scott could stop him.

Peter looked down at Gerard Argent on the phone, “we’ll do the trade.” He told the old man through his teeth.

“Ah, Peter. I look forward to seeing you again. Hand me back to Kate.” Gerard laughed harshly.

Peter tossed the phone back to Kate and looked again at Chris as though trying to memorize every detail. “I love you,” he told him.

“Peter?” Scott growled. “You can’t give up. You have to fight his control, you have to remember.” His fists clenched. “You’re our Alpha. The Hale Alpha. You’re better than this.”

“He’s right,” Chris grabbed both of Peter’s hands. “I need you to focus on us, Peter, no matter what Gerard does. Focus on Us.” He gave Scott a desperate look.

Scott may have understood the meaning because he was over there with a hand on Peter’s shoulder that suddenly slipped down to his waist. Chris gestured towards Stiles and Allison and the four of them circled around Peter, hesitant at first but sincere in their need to show him his place. As Chris kissed Peter Allison wrapped her arms around both of them and leaned her head against Peter’s shoulder. Scott leaned his head against Chris and circled his arms around both of them as well. Stiles found a place to get in on the group hug and Peter whimpered. It was the only time that such a thing had ever happened to him and Peter howled brokenly into Chris’ neck. The only one who had ever hugged him before was Talia. The others in the pack had been too afraid of him.

“Take care of them, Scott. I’m counting on you.” Peter swallowed when he finally broke away. “Come on Stiles, let’s go get Derek back.”

Stiles followed, determined to do just that and protect Peter. Because, Stiles had an idea, for those who knew him it shone in his eyes.

Peter threw a look over his shoulder at Chris, gave him a jaunty wave and followed Kate.  The rest of the hunters fell behind them. Scott gave an angry roar. Allison hugged her father until they were out of sight.

“We can’t do anything… they’ll kill Derek.” Scott threw a fist twice into the bleachers, completely denting the metal.

“Dad? Dad are you okay?” Allison asked gently.

He wasn’t.

It felt like he’d just been shredded in pieces. Every emotion he could muster was shattered. They had been so close. The pain was worse than anything a supernatural creature could do to him. Chris just watched his sister take away the love of his life and for the third time he experienced unimaginable agony.

Peter was gone, and this time his father would make sure to erase him completely.

“We’ll get him back, Mr Argent.” Scott promised him. “I’ll do whatever it takes. We’ll get Peter back.”  He didn’t want to give Chris false hope because it had looked like…it looked like Stiles had a plan. He hoped Stiles wasn’t going to do anything stupid.

“Dad, Peter’s strong.” Allison tried to reassure him. “They tried to burn his personality away once but he came back. He can do it again.”

Chris stood there and stared into the empty lacrosse field as the color dropped out of his world.

They received contact from Victoria and John but it was Allison who had to talk to them. John did his part and had road blocks set up out of town so that they could not leave.

Victoria?  She had other plans. But even her voice on the phone was not enough to bring Chris out of the state of shock he was in.

“Dad? Dad!!” Allison shook him.

*

Stiles walked with Peter as close as he dared, eyes fixed on Kate. All ten of the hunters had their guns on Peter and Stiles was pretty sure that would only slow him down.  He actually reached out to grab Peters arm and it took three tries before Peter let him. Contact. That’s what helped Wolves. Stiles knew. Stiles knew now that’s why Derek kept coming to him. “I’m here for you,” Stiles said softly.

“You’re here for Derek,” Peter shook his head but let Stiles latch on to him anyway.

“You love Chris Argent. Don’t let them take that away from you.” Stiles persisted.

“They already have, they already did.” Peter looked resigned. “Stiles, I appreciate what you’re doing but it’s too late.”

“You have to fight,” Stiles ignored the look. “You have to fight him with everything you have. For the Pack, Peter. Your pack, us. Chris Argent.”

“The only way they will leave the pack alone is if I go with them.” Peter shot back.

“And you will kill two people if you do that. Derek needs you, damnit, more than you think he does.”

“Don’t you think I know that?” Peter snarled. “Whatever you’re thinking of doing. Whatever plan is going on in that….” He smacked his hand against Stiles’ forehead, “crazy brain of yours. Don’t. You’ll just make it worse.”

“Oh _come on_ …” Kate shouted behind her. “I can hear you both you know!”  She kicked aside the mountain ash and led the two of them to the room they were keeping Derek.

“You could just kill both of them,” Stiles offered flippantly. “No one would blame you, hell I’d even help you.”

“Maybe not, but I’m not going to do that to Chris.” Peter’s lips curled. “There’s nothing I would like more than to rip out their throats, trust me. As much as he hates them now, they’re still his family.”

“I think you underestimate Chris’ feelings for you.” Stiles argued.

Peter looked away but let Stiles keep a hold on him. The contact was keeping the wolf in check and Stiles? He was pretty sure the little bastard knew it.  He could smell Derek’s blood and it was making him angry. He could also smell Gerard… and the hackles on the back of his neck rose. “I think you need to grab Derek and run.” He told Stiles curtly.

Derek was unconscious when they walked into Gerard’s werewolf torture chamber. Stiles was at his side in an instant trying to lift up the wolf. “Derek…hey come on…”

“No use trying, Stiles.” Kate laughed, “He’s under for at least an hour.”

“My dear Peter,” Gerard spoke from the other end of the room, a creepy smile on his lips. “You’re such a survivor.”

Peter closed his eyes and tried to drown out the voice.

“Peter? Peter hey…stay with us.” Stiles made an attempt to get Peter’s attention. “Christ, you’re heavy.” He complained at Derek.

“Get him out of here,” Peter growled at Stiles. His eyes flipped open and he gazed hard at his mortal enemy.

Kate moved to stand by her father and casually studied her nails while Stiles struggled with Derek. “I can tell you from experience, kid, he’s not worth all that effort. He was broken long before I got to him.”

Stiles shot her a glare. “Don’t listen to her, Big Guy.”

Peter’s claws snapped out as he helped ensure that Stiles was able to get Derek up and out.

“Peter,” Stiles pulled something out of his pocket and shoved it in Peter’s as he passed. He’d torn it from a yearbook he’d found at the school and he hoped to hell he was right. “Fight it.”

Gerard started speaking and directed Peter’s attention his way. Stiles was right. It wasn’t just words, it was who was saying them.  He heard Peter crying out as each one was said… Kate laughing. He heard her Taser him for fun just she’d been doing with Derek. He heard Peter roaring in pain.   He heard furniture smashing and was pretty sure he’d ripped into someone from the scream that followed.

God he hoped it was Kate Argent.

Stiles got out from under the school half-dragging/half-carrying Derek, blood cold from the pain he could hear in Peter’s voice. As he did he could hear a chopper coming down and police sirens. The chopper, he was pretty sure, wasn’t his dad’s. He stumbled and nearly fell under Derek’s weight. He could feel Derek blinking awake.

“Stiles?”  Derek asked weakly.

“Easy, I’ve got you.” Stiles settled against him.

“I hear Peter…” Derek struggled to move by himself and couldn’t.

“Come on, man. I’ve got to get you to safety.” Stiles refused to answer. He pulled/dragged Derek across the field to where the others were waiting.

“Stiles we’ve got to help him…” Derek cringed at the howling.

*  
Victoria loaded the sniper rifle with a grim expression on her face. Her husband was going to be incapable of action so it was up to her to take care what needed to be done. It had been a while since she’d done any hunting but she was the best shot in her family and sure as hell was better than anyone in Beacon Hills. She got of the motorcycle she’d showed up to the Lacross field on and adjusted the sight on the rifle ready to face down. In her family if a hunter became a remorseless killer, there was only one way to deal with them. That was not the hunter way.

*

**TBC**


	21. chapter 21

Chapter 21

Victoria knew Chris was in pain. She could feel his anguish. If he lost Peter again he would descend into the same darkness that claimed his father. She wasn’t going to let that happen. She’d watched Chris change drastically over the years. She knew what he was like when he let himself go and had fun. They went to Disneyland with Allison once when she was eight and he smiled a lot that trip. She’d worked hard at their marriage even though it had never just been them. Peter had always lingered in Chris’ mind. She’d never tell him but she would listen to him talk in his sleep. Sometimes he acted as though Peter was there with him. It was especially worse after the fire. After the fire, Chris was devastated and very nearly became an alcoholic. She’d managed to convince him to go overseas for a few years and he stopped drinking so much but the only time he’d ever smile was for Allison.  She hated her father in law and sister in law for what they had done. They were nothing to her. They had ruined her husband and any chance he had for true happiness when he was just a child.

They wouldn’t let him just be Chris. They made him into a feared hunter. She tried to get him to go to gay bars, hook up with men but it hurt too much. He’d always shake his head and tell her he was fine, she was enough for him. Victoria knew better. They had an open marriage but she didn’t like people very much. Chris was about the only human on the planet besides her daughter she tolerated. She didn’t like being touched and all she’d ever wanted was for him to be happy.

She heard Peter’s roar of rage and knew he’d just killed someone. She heard him roar again and saw Derek try and turn around. Stiles forced back over to Scott. She heard Peter throw things… and saw Gerard walk out of the school, Kate trailing behind him. Kate looked subdued. From the darkness, Peter emerged. He’d killed. Blood was dripping from his teeth and his claws and fangs were out. The Alpha’s red eyes stuck out in the shadow of the night. Kate walked on one side of Gerard, Peter on the other. She knew the Betas wouldn’t be able to stop him. Kate cocked her gun and Gerard looked smug. He stared across the Lacross field at the Hale Pack and reached out to pet Peter.

And Peter let him and seemed to like it. She saw Allison holding her father back.

“PETER!!” Chris cried out over the field.

Peter cocked his head slightly but all he did was look to Gerard.

A helicopter that was waiting for them in the sky began to land.

Stiles and Derek were safe and now she could carry out her plan. It very likely might get her killed but she had to try. She had already left messages on her phone for both Chris and Allison, just in case. The sound of the helicopter wings batting against air calmed her and reminded her of her training in Iraq. The sniper rifle was on target. She had perfect line of sight so she exhaled…and pulled the trigger.

*

Chris fought against both Allison and Scott as they held him back. Scott had him in vice grip. “No…no no…” he sobbed, lips quivering. “Let me go with them. Let me go.” At least he’d be with Peter. He didn’t care anymore about keeping up a brave face. About appearances. All he knew was that his heart was breaking. Again. This time? This time the cracks were so scattered he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to pick up all the pieces. Every second Peter stayed with Gerard the harder it would be to bring him back.

“We have to do something!” Isaac, another teenager that Peter had bitten, balled his fists and glared at Scott.

“We have to trust Peter,” Scott told him carefully. He looked directly at Stiles, “you did something, I know you. You had that look.”

“I just…looked in a yearbook.” Stiles was hovering near Derek while the other Hale tried to clear his head. “I found a picture of them. Looked like some kind of dance.”

Chris sniffled as he registered Stiles’ words, “Senior Prom. I was there with Victoria. Peter came with someone else. He walked in…and took my breath away. He was so handsome.” He wiped at his eyes. “The senior class knew we’d broken up, and that it was bad. Our friends… Peter’s friends. They rallied around him. Stiles’ father nearly broke my nose. I can’t blame them. He’d always been the favorite. Peter actually took Scott’s mom to the prom. She was a junior and I don’t think she really wanted to be there with him but John had convinced her.”

Scott made a face at the idea of Melissa being at a dance with Peter.

“Peter was still hurt but he didn’t show it. He showed up at the dance just to shove it in my face, I think. I don’t…” Chris exhaled. “It worked. I was jealous and angry and maybe even a little drunk. So the first chance I got I confronted him about his choice of date. I knew Melissa wasn’t into him and I knew he didn’t like girls. I caused a scene and a slow song came on. I don’t know why he did it to this day. I think he was just as angry as I was. It’s hard to tell with Peter sometimes. He seized my wrist and forced me onto the floor. That dance was the last time he held me in his arms when we were young. For a crazy moment I thought maybe we could do it. Maybe we really could both fight my father and his sister.  But he touched his forehead to mine and walked away. Two weeks later I married Victoria. I’ll never forget the look in his eyes when he showed up at the church. I guess he never thought I’d actually go through with it.”

“So…maybe not the best plan I’d ever had,” Stiles looked apologetic. He’d just thought they’d looked happy. That the picture might remind Peter, ground him and bring him back.

Allison squeezed her father’s hand. She knew he was pouring out words because he had no control over his emotions at the moment. She’d never seen him like this. Never seen him heartbroken. Across the field Gerard was talking to Peter. Peter’s claws receded and he seemed to be listening carefully to everything the old man was saying.

The trio and a few flunkies moved towards the helicopter and that was when a bullet whizzed across the field causing the wolves to take notice. Kate went on high alert when she saw Peter flinch and turn. Two bullets fired out. Aimed directly at Gerard. One hit him in the shoulder. The other hit Kate in the head as both she and Peter moved to protect Gerard. Kate fell to the ground with a cry, dead instantly. Gerard only cursed and staggered to the helicopter.

Peter scanned the area that the shot came out of.

“What are you waiting for!?! Kill them!” Gerard snarled. He scrambled into the helicopter, protected by his men as they came in to shield him. He left his daughter on the ground.

Peter fully shifted and howled. It was an alpha howl. He was calling everyone to him. The betas all covered their ears to try and resist it. He snarled and bounded across the field. Undeterred, Victoria revealed herself and reloaded but it wasn’t Peter she was shooting at. She was picking off Gerard’s men one by one. In one hand she held a long dangerous looking knife. It was the only defense she kept up against the huge wolf bearing down on her.

Allison pulled out her weapons nearly immediately.

“No…” Chris shook his head to clear the shock out of his brain.  Somehow adrenalin kicked in his and he started running.  “Victoria! Peter, STOP!”

One of Allison’s arrows hit Peter in the leg.  He snarled but kept moving.

Scott howled again and his eyes flickered red briefly and he somehow managed to counter Peter’s roar.  The other betas all looked at him in shock.  “Stop him!” He directed the other Betas to Gerard. They weren’t nearly as shocked as he was. Scott bounded after Peter. Derek was only too happy to go back after Gerard and his men with Isaac and the rest of the pack.

And then all hell broke loose in a haze of bullets, claws and blood.

Victoria was moving backwards when Peter caught up to her. She tripped, cried out and landed on her back. In a split second, Peter was on her. They fought briefly. She was stronger than she looked.  He wanted nothing more in this life than to rip out her throat and bathe in her blood. She was prey and he’d been ordered to kill her. He didn’t hear or recognize anyone else. The world didn’t exist, only Gerard’s voice. And Gerard was calling him back to come help him. He growled on top of Victoria, teeth dripping and lifted up his arm. She knew she was done for if that arm came down and looked at him defiantly.

She wasn’t afraid of him.

“I love him too, Peter.” Victoria said softly and barred her neck to him.

And Peter paused in confusion.

Another arrow came zinging through and narrowly missed Peter. Chris slid into the clearing but couldn’t yet bring himself to fire his guns. “Peter, don’t make me kill you.”  If it was a choice between saving Victoria and emptying his guns into Peter…he would have to. It would completely destroy him, but she was the mother of his child.

He roared at Chris and his eyes flashed with hatred. His mouth opened and he heard Scott’s answering roar.

“Get off her,” Scott commanded.

Scott’s voice did nothing at first to stop Gerard’s orders in his head. He didn’t even hear or recognize Chris’s voice. Kill, Kill, Kill. In the end it was Stiles who actually got through. Stiles who had the foresight to take a picture of the photo he’d tried to stash in Peter’s pants.  Stiles who panted and wheezed as he arrived on the scene.

“You don’t want to do this Peter! You don’t want to kill Victoria.” He was as close as he dared as he slid the phone over. “Everyone just stop!” He knew he had no control over the betas by the helicopter and hoped to hell Derek was holding his own in his state. “Peter!”

Peter looked directly at Stiles.

“I know the last few days have been difficult.” Stiles somehow commanded the werewolf’s attention when no one else did. “But we came together for you so you have to fight now.  Look down.” He indicated the photo.

Peter looked and gave a low howl.

“You are loved.” Stiles said sharply. “You don’t need Gerard. You don’t need his praise. You don’t need his voice. Mrs Argent. She has just submitted to you. Look at her, you know her.”

Peter looked at Victoria and her barred neck. He sniffed the air.

“And look there.”

Peter looked in Chris’ direction. Chris stood where he was for a few moments, then lowered his weapons.

“That’s the man who loves you, who will break without you. And look there.” Stiles indicated Scott and Isaac. “Those are your Betas who you should be proud of. Scott struggles, but he always does the right thing and you made him, Peter. You did. Isaac is new and needs your help.”

Peter looked at Scott who stood fierce and proud, ready to take him down if he needed to.

“And Allison.” Stiles gestured to the huntress who finally lowered her bow. “You have a family, Peter. They want you to let them love you.”

With all these things attacking his senses the werewolf slowly began to change back. When he was fully human again he scrambled off of Victoria. He reached up with his hands to his head and howled. Sweat glistened off his body as he tried to take in everything that was happening.  He looked over in confusion as the helicopter lay on its side all crunched up and Derek had Gerard by the throat.

“Peter?” Chris whispered softly. “Can you hear me?”

Victoria got to her feet as well, Allison rushed over to her mom to help her.

Peter turned away from Chris and looked at the blackness of the shadows. They called to him. That’s what he deserved. He was a killer, a murderer. How could a family be safe with him around? He did not deserve light and warmth. “Stiles?” Peter didn’t respond to Chris right away. 

“Yes, Peter. Everything’s under control now. Derek’s safe.” Stiles responded.

“Kate’s dead,” Scott said slowly. “Peter didn’t kill her.”

“I did,” Victoria looked calmly at her husband. “I was aiming to incapacitate Gerard and she got in the way.”

Chris stared at Victoria. It was hard to shake the feeling that he’d just been punched in the gut.

“I had to do something!”  Victoria glared at him.

Allison started to cry and Scott moved to hug her. 

“Peter?” Chris was desperate to find something real. The world was crashing down around him. His wife had just killed his sister. He needed Peter to be _there_.

Peter was in horrible shape himself but the look Chris gave him made him cave. He gave a low whine and strode over to bury himself in Chris’ neck. Chris sagged into him and let Peter hold on to him.  He inhaled Peter’s scent and shuddered. Peter rubbed him gently and kissed his neck.

Peter turned to Stiles and directed a hesitant smile his way. “Stiles, call your father and tell them we have all the evidence he needs.” He looked over at Victoria. “Thank you,” he smiled grimly at her.

Victoria’s shrug was slightly boneless. She gave Chris a baleful look. He still wouldn’t look directly at her.

“Mom, are you okay?” Allison asked her mother worriedly.

Victoria nodded.

“Dad?” Allison looked at Chris.

Chris looked over at his daughter and smiled faintly, “I don’t know.” Chris hadn’t been able to bring himself to look over in the direction of Kate’s body yet.  Instead he focused on Peter and knelt down to pull the arrow out of his leg.

**TBC**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ran out of good song quotes. anyway. I decided not to have Peter kill Victoria.  
> But Kate is cannon fodder so.:)


	22. Chapter 22

Peter took Chris from the chaos of the scene at Victoria’s direction. He had looked numb and troubled for the entire time when John was there. Peter got in a hug from the Sheriff who told him he was proud of him but really it was Chris he was worried about. Chris’ wife had just shot his sister dead and attempted to kill his father. Actually, Peter was rather impressed with her. He drove the car while Chris stared off into space, face wiped of all emotion. He had a place he was going to take Chris to. A cabin about an hour and a half away where they could be alone.  There was a lake and they could just relax until Allison and Victoria were done with the aftermath. He’d told Victoria about it and she told Chris to go with him and they would keep in contact. It belonged to the Hale family.

He was sure Talia would turn over in her grave at the fact that he was bringing his new family to his old family’s getaway. Not to mention they were Argents. He did have happy memories of the place. They’d stopped going there years ago because Talia was too paranoid about leaving Beacon Hills. He wasn’t sure why he’d never reminded Derek about this place except that … it was the last private thing he had. Talia had sold it, after all…and Peter bought it back just before the fire. He wasn’t sure what state the cabin was in but they didn’t need luxury right now.

He stopped to pick up some groceries, ice and a cooler. Chris followed him around the store, silent and non-committal on whatever they picked up. Peter paid the cashier and charmed her with a smile. They drove another twenty minutes before they finally got there. Everything was overgrown…he’d really have to mow…and… he sighed with relief. The Cabin was still standing. It was well-made with reinforced wood. The door was still chained shut and the windows had all been properly boarded up last time he was here. It helped that no one knew its location. It was three in the morning when they finally arrived so he didn’t have much time to look around. Chris had fallen asleep in the passenger side. He sent a note to Victoria to let her know they were safe.

Cell Service was spotty, but there was service.

He left the headlights on and went to unchain and unlock the door. It was a large cabin, built for many people to stay with all the necessities. He wondered if the hot-tub was still working. He didn’t smell anything out of the ordinary and no critters inside. It was just overgrown, they were in luck. He wandered back to the car and pulled out the luggage. Chris was still asleep so he let the man rest. When he was done unloading he went around to the passage side door and opened it gently.

Peter unhooked Chris’ seat belt and gently nudged his cheek, “Christopher? We’re here.” 

Chris didn’t respond immediately. He was obviously exhausted both physically and emotionally. Peter stroked his cheek gently. Chris opened his eyes weakly and gave a wan smile. “Peter,” he yawned.

“Come on,” Peter helped Chris stumble out of the jeep. “We'll have to do a bit of cleaning tomorrow to make this place livable.” He had picked up sleeping bags just in case. Good thing he did.

Chris straightened and peered around him. “Where are we?”

“Still in the same county about an hour and half away from Beacon Hills.” Peter slipped his arm around Chris’ waist and gave him a wicked little grin. “If you like I can carry you.”

Chris’ eyes narrowed which was the first actual expression he’d seen in a few hours. It was a good sign. “If anyone is the Princess in this relationship, it’s you.”  With that, Chris huffed and stalked up to the house. Peter turned off the truck’s engine and trailed after him. He still sounded tired and broken but at least he had an expression. “Smells like it hasn’t been opened in a while.”

“You go ahead and settle in. I’ll get some of the windows off. We’ll sleep downstairs tonight and dust tomorrow. I turned on the power, everything’s still working.  Place is hooked up to its own well and septic tank.” Peter rattled off.

“That’s fine,” Chris sneezed. “How long has it been since you’ve been here…don’t answer that.”

Peter had already pulled the sheets off the furniture and threw the blankets to the side. It wasn’t that cold out so there was no need for a fire. He did find a couple of old air mattresses laid them out on the floor. “We fix things up. I put the perishables in the cooler. Not sure if the fridge is still working. It probably needs a while to kick into gear.”

“Peter?” Chris asked him softly.

“Hmm?” Peter turned around.

“I…” Chris’ voice trailed off. He looked uncomfortable, frowned sadly and took a long shaky breath. “She was my sister. You were my boyfriend. He destroyed both of you. I was supposed to protect you both.  I _failed_ both of you.”

“Christopher, this is not on your head.” Peter told him curtly. “Put that thought away now. Your father.” He clenched his fists. “Brainwashed both of us. I’m not even sure if I’m clean yet. Kate certainly wasn’t. He trained both of us to be killers. I think he did it because of you, because you loved us and you hated him.”

“I should have stopped it,” Chris shook his head. “I knew he was using you. God help me…..he knew I wanted you badly enough that I would go along with it. I’m not blameless. I let him use you.”

Peter gave a frustrated growl. “We were Teenagers, Teenagers don’t make good decisions. I would have done anything just to be next to you. I was…that desperate for attention.  I was willing to raise hell just for the chance to touch you.”

“You still are,” Chris mumbled, “an attention hog and a drama queen.” He allowed a small smile to creep across his lips. He met Peter’s eyes. “I need…”

Peter strode across the room and crowded into Chris’ personal space. “What do you need? It’ll take a while for the hot water heater to be usable, it should be ready by tomorrow morning.”

“You….” Chris gripped Peter’s hands. “I love you, you are…” he tried to explain but Peter’s mouth was on his already. They kissed leisurely because this time…this time it was just them. For once in his life he had Peter completely to himself. No one was there to come between them, no one was there to stop them from just…being. Between kisses he tried to talk, not that Peter was listening. Peter was too busy getting his clothes off. “God…everything.”

Peter blinked slightly and smiled once he was done. “That’s a big responsibility, being your God. But I can live with that.” He gave Chris a smart ass smile and backed away. Only to remove his shirt and pants and boots. “By the way, that’s the very last time plaid ever touches my body.”

“Oh really?” Chris challenged, “what if I’m in plaid?”

“I’ll make that an exception.” Peter slipped into the double sleeping bag on an air mattress on the floor and shimmied around a bit to get cozy. “Care to join me? Or are you going to brood all night?”

Chris rolled his eyes and joined him. He zipped up the bag and pulled at the pillows so they were nice and comfortable. He rested his head against Peter’s neck and let him be the big spoon while he curled into the wolf’s warmth. Werewolves could double as hot water bottles, actually. “I wasn’t brooding, I was thinking.”

“You were brooding,” Peter kissed the top of his head. “As much as I want to fuck you senseless, we’re both exhausted.”

“Last time you fucked me you put me in the hospital,” noted Chris dryly.

“I was out of my head!” Peter complained. “Why do people always hold these things against me?”

“Oh, hush.” Chris snorted. “I know you’ll be gentler this time.”

“So you will let me fuck you again?” Peter held him a little tighter and slipped a hand down Chris’ stomach. He had such tight abs…Peter could play with them all day long.

“I will let you _make love_ to me,” responded Chris sternly. “Peter? I thought we were sleeping.”

“We are…oh all right.” Peter stilled his hand and pouted faintly.

Peter fell asleep before he did, which didn't surprise Chris.  The irony of feeling safe in the arms of one of the most dangerous predators in the county wasn’t lost on him. The world had gone away and it was just himself and Peter.  It was always meant to be like this before life and heartache got in the way. Life would eventually return but for now all Chris wanted to do was enjoy the company of the man he was irrevocably, madly and completely in love with. His wedding ring felt heavy on his finger and for an awful moment he considered taking it off. Promises were made, however and he couldn’t leave Victoria. He was lucky, he supposed, that she understood the nature of his relationship with Peter.

He hoped she was alright. He felt a little guilty leaving her alone at this time but she had practically forced them away. He reached for his phone and texted her a quick note.

CHRIS: We got here we’re safe.

VICTORIA: Sleep well, Christopher. We’re fine here. Allison sends her love. We’ll see you at the end of the week. Be careful and give Peter my love too, will you?

CHRIS: I will. Good night.

Chris exhaled and glanced back at Peter. He was already asleep. His wedding ring didn’t feel so heavy on his fingers anymore. It was going to be fine, everything was going to work out. He supposed the reason why it took him a little while longer to fall asleep was because his father was still alive.

In Jail.

But still alive.

*

Victoria looked over at John, “They’re safe.”  She passed the Sheriff some coffee.

“Good,” John nodded. “Are you sure this is everything you can give me on Gerard?” He looked over all the files. “This will likely put him away for the rest of his life. Unless he gets a really good lawyer. What about other hunters? Won’t they take issue with this?”

“Gerard may have been well known but he was also feared. Some of them might even testify against him.” Victoria noted. “I don’t want that man anywhere near my husband or Peter again. I want a restraining order filed against him for Allison and for Peter. We don’t have any idea how well Peter really is. Stiles is looking into solutions but I’m not sure even his powers of research will turn anything up.”

“How are you holding up?” John looked at her in concern. “I’ll drive you and Allison out there on the weekend. I think Stiles might insist on coming along though. I want to check on Peter myself.”

“You’re a good friend, John. Thank you. I’m fine, though. It had to be done.” Victoria smiled at him. She pulled out another pack of files and the two of them pulled apart Gerard’s life piece by piece. They were looking for something they could make stick. Anything.

*

Allison kissed Scott gently, “It’s really okay, you know? My father? He’s always been the one to take every responsibility on his head. I’m glad for him. My Aunt Kate? She was always so nice to me.” She wiped at the tears on her cheeks. “It’s hard to believe she was responsible for so much innocent death.”

“People can be fanatically obsessed.” Scott looked disgruntled. “I think the pack should go make sure Peter is doing alright in a few days.”

“I think you should come with us.” Allison smiled at Scott. “It’s just for the weekend.”

“I love you,” Scott whispered. “You know that, right?”

“I think I’ve got the idea…”  Allison giggled and rolled over on top of him.

*

Stiles had fallen asleep on his desk while researching…again. This time the research was to help Peter not hurt him. He’d been trolling boards about werewolves and got woken up by a ping to his email.

Dvlwolf: I think I have an answer to your problem.   
Stiles: You have something on brainwashing?  
Dvlwolf: Better than that, I have a cure for it. Do you have a webcam? I prefer to talk.  
  
Stiles was so tired he said yes before he was thinking and suddenly he was looking at an older, handsome man about Chris' age wearing a pair of dark glasses.

“How do I know you’re really a Werewolf?” Stiles asked suspiciously.

The man grew fangs…and well… they were much too real for anything else.

Stiles wiped his face awake. “Who are you?”

“My name is Deucalion,” said the man. 

**TBC**


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!  
> A warning. This is slightly explicit? IDK. Maybe I should change the rating. :P

Chris yawned and woke to the sound of someone moving around. He was instantly on alert and then groaned slightly. He didn’t want to get up and didn’t care about what time it was. He buried himself inside the sleeping bag and mumbled his displeasure. All he wanted to do was sleep. He cursed at nothing in particular when he sniffed at the air and smelled a rather delicious aroma. Coffee and something else smelled good. He opened an eye and peered cautiously out of the comfort of the sleeping bag.

Peter had been busy. The living-room had already been dusted and swept. The covers all taken off the furniture. The boards had been taken off all the downstairs windows and light streamed into the cabin. He smelled the tell-tale signs of cleaning liquid. It wasn’t perfect but it was at least not the mothball smell they had come into the night before. All the windows were open too. He pushed down the sleeping bag and sat up. The Cabin had an open floor plan for the main living room and kitchen. A bathroom and workshop of some kind and then upstairs and basement. The place was tastefully decorated but nothing out of the ordinary.

He stood up, grabbed a pair of sweatpants from his bag and slipped them on. He padded over towards the kitchen and found the fresh coffee. On the table was a stack of cinnamon pancakes covered by a warmer with syrup and freshly picked strawberries. There was also a bowl of fresh fruit he’d seen Peter buy at the store they’d stopped at last night. He could hear Peter working on taking the boards off the upstairs windows so instead of disturbing him he sat down and enjoyed his breakfast. The smell of country air was really refreshing and he let it absorb the pain. He glanced at the clock and laughed slightly. It was nearly noon. He’d never slept in so late.

He fired off a response to a couple of anxious texts from his daughter and wife and took a little picture of his breakfast for Victoria. He was up, he was fine. More or less.  About twenty minutes later Peter came downstairs and Chris looked up quickly from the kitchen table and visibly swallowed. He was wearing a white tank that clung to his torso and was somewhat covered in grime and dust. His jeans rode down his hips slightly, weighed down by a tool belt that regrettably concealed some of his magnificent ass.  Chris could stare forever.

“Morning, sleeping beauty.” Peter wandered over, dropped a kiss on Chris’ shoulder and ended up at the sink to wash his hands. “Sleep well?”

“Good afternoon, it appears. Yes, thank you.” Chris let the smile that was tugging at his lips show itself. “Why didn’t you wake me? I could have helped you with all this.”

“I did try,” Peter gave him a wicked grin. He turned around and leaned against the sink. “Enjoy your breakfast? Not to worry, there’s plenty more to be done. Any good with a mower?”

“Who knew you could cook?” Chris made an appreciative sound as he took the last bite of his pancakes. He was slightly turned in his chair, unwilling to miss up the chance to roam his eyes over Peter Hale glistening with sweat. “And yeah, I’ve been known to push a mower around from time to time.”

“You handle the outside, I’ll take care of the inside. Deal?” Peter cocked a brow. “I have a feeling we’ll get more done if we’re not in eachother’s space.”

“Deal,” Chris nodded. He stood up, suddenly feeling slightly awkward. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Stop, you idiot. I meant that if you’re too close I’m going to forget about getting this place ready for the girls and have my wicked way with you. You have no idea how much restraint I showed this morning.” He preened, obviously proud of himself.

Chris narrowed his eyes. “Just what exactly did you do to try and wake me up?”

Peter laughed brightly. “That’s the Christopher I know and love.” The word came easily out of his mouth and as much as Chris loved to hear that it was also so new and weird. “Parts of you were very much awake, but alas…the rest of you was out cold. That’s why *I* had to wake up and choose to let you sleep.”  

“My hero,” Chris said sarcastically. He relaxed, laughed and closed the distance between them by reaching to yank Peter into his arms, tools and all. Chris kissed him because he could, there was no one for miles and Peter belonged to him. And fuck it… fuck everything.

Peter kissed him back and let Chris tug off his shirt. Strawberries, cream and coffee...he could live with that combination. He sucked in Chris’ tongue and fought a war of dominance he knew he’d never win in spite of being an Alpha. That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to try. Chris’s pants were easy to drop, Peter’s took a little bit more work but not much. He growled deep in his throat and his eyes flashed at Chris when they parted for breath. “Bring it….” Peter panted.  “I can take anything you can dish out, Christopher Argent. Er…” Peter’s face changed from dangerous werewolf to adorable in .05 seconds. “Just try not to break any furniture…’kay?”

Chris pounced on him and wrestled him to the floor.

“Oof…” Peter exclaimed under the attack. “Well at least I know that’s not a gun…”

“Gun jokes, Peter? Really?” Chris smirked as they tossed each other around on the floor. The match lasted only a bout thirty minutes before Chris managed to get Peter’s head locked between his thighs and the wolf bent over backwards in a full body lock.

“Just…give me a minute.” Peter grumbled as he tried to throw Chris off him.

Chris had one of his arms twisted around and he pulled it back to kiss his wrist. He eased up the pressure on Peter’s arm and kissed and licked his way down to the elbow. Peter stopped squirming and whimpered, sufficiently distracted from trying to escape. Chris slowly eased off and slid down as he kissed all the way up Peter’s arm to his shoulder and back of his neck.

Peter lay there on his stomach and let his arm fall to the floor as Chris let go. He trembled and exhaled and groaned. “I’m going to get splinters from how fucking hard I am right now, you asshole.”

“Stay put,” Chris gave a soft order. He ran his fingers down the hard muscles of Peter’s shoulders. “I’ve waited too long for this.” He gazed down as Peter submitted to his command and grinned softly. “You’re The Alpha….” He trailed his fingers down Peter’s spine, bent down and kissed his shoulder-blade. “But you’re also mine, Peter. Tell me.”

“Yours…” Peter panted into the hardwood.

“Who is _your_ Alpha, Peter?”  Chris shimmied down, kissing and licking. He kicked Peter’s legs apart.

“You.” Peter whimpered, clawing at the floor.

Chris’ tongue was dangerously close to a certain place and began a particular assault on his body that he’d never thought the hunter capable of. Apparently Chris had learned a thing or two over the years. Peter would be jealous of who taught him how to use his tongue like that if he wasn’t close to losing control of every single brain cell. Chris dragged his nails up the back of Peter’s legs and kept him down.

“F-f-fuck…” Peter rasped, “Christopher....God, I…”

When Chris’ tongue made its way all the way in Peter howled and couldn’t stop partially wolfing out. He begged and pleaded for more but Chris wasn’t going to let him off easy. He kept inside…kept teasing kept working him open. It was driving him crazy…no not crazy….incoherent. “Christopher…Chris please. Please….”

Chris pulled his tongue out and replaced it rather instantly with one long finger. “Good things come to those who wait,” he pressed a soft kiss on Peter’s ass. “You have no idea how many times I’ve fantasized about that. Peter, your ass is perfect.” He rubbed his bearded cheek against hit.

“Stop talking and start fucking,” Peter ground out, barely able to think.

“In a minute,” Chris worked his way up to two fingers. He enjoyed taking Peter down into a quivering mess but practicalities were a part of life. “Shit, lube?”

Peter glared back at him, eyes wide with lust. He’d managed to shift back to normal, but… “If you don’t get inside me …I’m going to full shift and fuck _you_ so hard we might go through the floor. What _would_ Victoria say if she doesn’t have a floor?”

Chris smacked his ass fondly. “Oh really? She’d tell me to teach you a lesson, actually.” Spit would have to do because he didn’t doubt Peter would make good on that threat.

They didn’t talk any more after that. Chris buried himself inside Peter and pushed the rest of the world away. This was his heaven. His perfection. He had the other half of his soul back, the man he would love forever. The only person who ever completed him, grounded him….made it right. The whole fucking mess of his life. As long as Peter was there. Alive. Whole. He could manage. He took his time, brought them close several times but kept the end at bay. He wanted this to be a beginning, not an in-between. It was a promise, an oath….it was what he could give Peter.

Peter had been both the light and the darkness… heaven and hell. A dream and a nightmare. Torture and Serenity. He’d been Chris’ greatest weakness and the only monster he could never kill. Now…Chris dragged Peter’s head back and kissed him hard. Now, he was Chris’ strength, the love of his life. He was on his knees with Peter leaning back against him. He stroked and pulled and fucked and licked and there was a savage brutality in it when he finally let go.

His ears rang from the howl that eventually ripped through Peter and felt warm seed flow over his fingers. He kept going, determined to block out the world. All he wanted to hear was the sounds Peter was making. All he wanted to see was Peter’s eyes, blown with lust. All he wanted to feel was Peter trying not to hurt him while his hands braced on Chris’ thighs. The whole house vibrated with every thrust. Peter keened and Chris threw back his head to howl right along with him.

Chris’ chest heaved from the effort. Peter slumped against him, boneless and they both sort of curled up on the floor. He was still seeing stars and shaking. It wasn’t like any of the other times. This was different. This was real.

“Chris? Christopher are you alright?” Peter stroked his cheek and tried to sooth him.

Chris couldn’t stop shaking. “You’re really here…” he whispered softly. “This is happening.” Tears brimmed in his eyes.

“Why are you crying?” Peter thumbed away the tears.

“Because I’m happy.” Chris smiled as he caught Peter’s hand and kissed the back of it. “Because I love you. Because you love me. Because in spite of everything… here we are. The only other times I’ve been truly happy were the days with you before you met my father, and when I held Allison in my arms for the first time.”

“But you love Victoria,” Peter was pleased, pleased but a little confused and concerned. “Surely you were happy with her? She’s the mother of your child.”

“I do, I was.  But it’s not like I love you. It’s different and she knows that.” Chris slowly began to settle down. “I live a life with her, but I need you to be alive Peter.”

“Well, that’s good, because I’m not going anywhere.” Peter grinned faintly, he’d absorbed everything Chris said but apparently didn’t have anything to add. “Plus, I stink and so do you. I did manage to get the hot water heater running. So, Shower?”

“Shower.” Chris nodded as he tried not to sound a little disappointed at Peter’s cavalier attitude. He supposed he couldn’t blame him. Chris couldn’t be Peter’s, not completely. The colossal fuck-up that was Chris’ life had caused Peter so much pain. How could you make up the fact that your sister killed a person’s entire family? How could you make up the fact that you were such a coward that you let your father brainwash your boyfriend? He was responsible for Peter’s pain. Every death from Peter’s claws was on his head and he knew it. Nothing anyone could say would change that fact.

Even so, Chris would try to make it up to him until his last breath.

*  
A couple of hours later they were back to working on the house. It was therapeutic in a way. It had taken a bit of time to get the ancient lawn mower to work but with a little elbow grease it managed. He also had a chance to truly marvel at the beauty of this little spot. The lake was pretty and unpolluted, no other homes attached. It was small, so that was a blessing. He found out later that Peter owned a lot of acres there. The cabin had been built in the late 90s when they started making sturdy log cabins with red roofs open designs, more modern amenities and space. There were five bedrooms upstairs and an attic room that could be renovated into one. The basement was also finished and equipped with chains. There was a fireplace in the living room and master bedroom and a hot tub. Peter said he doubted the tub still worked and they were preserving hot water for the moment so that would have to wait.

Mowing and pulling up the weeds was Chris’ job.  It helped him take care of some aggression he was feeling from the night before. He still hadn’t thought about it. Every time the images came to his mind he pushed them away. He just could not get into the right frame of mind to deal with the trauma. It was too much. He knew why they were really at the cabin. It was for him, not Peter. He needed to get a grip and they all knew it.

Peter wiggled his fingers from where he was patching a hole in the roof and blew him a kiss.

Chris caught it with a grin.

Peter beamed down at him.

And Chris suddenly knew.

He knew he’d figure things out. That smile? That was worth fighting for.

*

Stiles was excited. He showed the research he had done on Deucalion’s suggestion to Deaton and had been told it might just work for Peter. The Alpha was coming to help, he said. Deaton didn’t like it but they really didn’t have any choice in the matter.  Derek was willing to try anything to break Gerard’s hold over Peter.

They’d decided to meet Deucalion at the school because that was the easiest neutral ground. He had others with him, some unknown betas he’d recently made to strengthen his pack. Merely for protection, Deucalion had told them.

What they hadn’t told him was that Victoria Argent was the person he was going to negotiate with. She was the one most capable and Derek was way too emotional to deal with another Alpha. Deaton wasn’t much of a negotiator and she had the most experience.

And that is why in the school Principal’s office Victoria and Deucalion were sitting across from each other. The rest of the members of the pack outside.

“Well, this is _unexpected_.” Deucalion adjusted his sunglasses. “ I thought I would be dealing with Stiles himself. He’s quite the asset. I’d love to have him in my pack.”

“You can’t have him,” Victoria said with snort. “Let’s talk about why you’re really here. There’s something in Beacon Hills you want in exchange. You’re not doing this out of the goodness of your heart. I know very well what you are capable of.”

Deucalion appreciated the woman’s frankness. “You weren’t born an Argent, but you’re certainly worthy of the name.”

“Cut the crap and start talking.” Victoria leveled her eyes at him.

“Very well. Once someone has been conditioned like your _friend_ was.” Deucalion smirked as though he knew exactly who they were talking about even though Stiles never mentioned a name. “It is nearly impossible to undo a trigger. It’s a form of deep hypnosis. There’s a specific process.”

He went on to talk about brainwashing and the effects of it until Victoria looked like she wanted to reach out with a pencil and stab him in the neck. Instead of doing so, she just nodded calmly.

“And how does one fight it?”

“The entire pack has to be involved.” Deucalion nodded. “It’s a ritual that must take place on the full moon. The main crux of the matter is, the person responsible must be present. You haven’t killed him yet, I hope?”

“Not yet,” Victoria said grimly.

“Well, good because he’s who I want in exchange.”

“What?”

“Gerard Argent has a lot to answer for.” Deucalion gave an evil little grin. “He convinced a person I loved that he had to kill himself.”

Victoria exhaled. “Alexander Argent.”

“The same.” Deucalion said grimly. “I will show your pack how to do the complete ritual if you give me Gerard Argent.”

Victoria compressed her lips. “It’s not up to me to decide. I will take your deal to the pack.”

“A pleasure, Victoria Argent. You have two days to decide. If not, I will summon my pack to Beacon Hills and we will take him anyway.” Deucalion rose. “Call me with your answer when you are done.”

Victoria swore under her breath and felt a bit like her skin was crawling.

On the one hand, Gerard deserved it. On the other hand, there was no guarantee that Deucalion would actually kill the son of a bitch.

**TBC**


	24. Chapter 24

The three days alone with Peter had done him a world of good. Chris felt like it was a vacation from his life, a good one. They shared the duties of touching up all the things on the house that needed repairs since it had been abandoned for a long time. The grounds were looking good and Chris now stretched out on a white long lawn chair in a t-shirt and jeans. The sex had been amazing and frequent. Peter was insatiable and Chris…he couldn’t get enough. They didn’t really talk a lot about things they probably should. They just enjoyed eachother’s company. They watched a couple of games on the old television. They went fishing and hiking. They swam. All the bedrooms were ready and they were fully stocked. He did miss Victoria and Allison but these precious days alone with Peter were nothing less than perfect.

The thing they didn’t talk about was the fact that he effectively had both a husband and a wife now. Peter and Victoria. He smirked to himself. They’d figure it out.  This wasn’t a situation that anyone could fix unless he divorced Victoria. It just…was what it was. Peter seemed okay with everything and he wasn’t ready to poke that bear just yet.

He drank from the cold beer on the small table and pretended to read the newspaper. In reality, he was watching a show. It wasn’t an intentional show, he was mostly certain. It’s just that Peter had his shirt off, was chopping wood and listening to his ipod. Every now and then a tune he liked would come on and he would mouth the words of the song. It was adorable. Chris had already taken five photos. He could watch this forever.

Peter cocked his head and looked over at the driveway. Wolf senses never ceased to amaze him. Ten minutes later his wife’s car pulled, four people inside. Chris waved casually from his lawn chair.  Allison, Victoria, Stiles and Scott all piled out of the van. Another car pulled up with Derek, John, Isaac and Melissa. Isaac had been another Beta made by Peter. Peter immediately put down the axe he’d been using and discarded the ipod earphones to dash across the newly mowed lawn in John’s direction.

John was smart enough to brace for impact as he got toppled by the Alpha Werewolf onto the ground. “Hey, Big guy.” The Sheriff was in normal clothes as he hugged Peter tightly. “I see you’re feeling better.”

“C’mon, Peter. Let him up. He’ll get grass-stains.” Melissa laughed

“Why are all of you here?” Chris stood up finally to embrace his wife and daughter.

“Long Story,” Victoria told him with a smile. “You’ve got some color to your cheeks. That’s good. Also, we have something we need to discuss as an entire pack.”

Peter reluctantly let John up. “Much,” he belatedly answered the Sheriff’s question. That didn’t stop him from leaning in to inhale his scent.

“That will never not creep me out.” Stiles muttered darkly. He turned to get an eyeful and smacked Scott’s shoulder. “He said Cabin in the woods, didn’t he?”  
  
Scott nodded wordlessly as Stiles continued his tirade.

“That’s what I thought he said. I hate to break it to you Peter but this is so NOT a Cabin In The woods. It’s a fucking House! I mean, what the hell?!? We brought tents just in case there wasn’t room inside!” Stiles flailed. “That looks like a Jacuzzi. And there’s a lake with a doc. There are three floors! Three…”

“And a finished basement.” Chris noted, amused. “It’s not that big, Stiles. You’re exaggerating.”

“And it IS made of logs....” Peter said defensively.

Stiles rolled his eyes.

Melissa laughed and called from inside.  “There’s a full kitchen.” She had made it inside before anyone else. “Granted the appliances are from the nineties…but they’ll do.”

Derek sighed. “Nobody bothered to ask me and I’ve been here before. We had a big pack so we needed a big house.”  Derek and Peter exchanged a look and a kind of gentle smile. They would get back to that one day.

“Isaac, lets unload some of this.” Scott gripped Isaac’s shoulder and the boys started to unload.

Allison gave her father a kiss on the cheek, “You’re looking better, Dad. I’m happy.”

“Thanks, kid. I am.”

“You look good,” Victoria gave him a warm smile. “I haven’t seen you this relaxed in years, Chris.”

“I am.” Chris squeezed her hand. “Alright, Grand Tour. We’ll need a bit more help with cleaning. We did our best but I had no idea more than Victoria and Allison were coming so not everything is ready.”

Victoria looked over to where Peter was still half-naked and getting as close as possible to John. “He okay?”

“He can hear us.” Chris chuckled. “And yeah, I think he is.”

Peter waved cheekily in their direction and cajoled John into tossing a football on the lawn and roughhousing with him.

“Let him be with John, let’s go inside. The Master bedroom is taken but you all can choose your room. No Scott you’re not getting the same room as Allison.”

Victoria took Chris aside, “Are you really okay? I mean. Are we okay after what I did?”

The look on Chris’ face was all she needed to know. He hadn’t processed it yet.

“I’ll share a room with Allison.” She told him.

“Victoria…” Chris tried. “We’re fine.”

“No, I understand, alright?” Victoria nodded. “I killed your sister while trying to kill your father. That’s not going to go away. It happened and when you’re ready, we will deal with it.”

Chris smiled faintly at her. It’s not that he didn’t understand why she did what she did. It was the shock of it. He wasn’t ready. “I love you, Victoria.” He told her gently, “That will never change.”

Victoria shook her head with a sigh. “You love me, but you are _in love_ with Peter. You always have been and always will be. It’s alright, Chris. I won’t press.” She hugged him. “We will have to talk about it when you’re ready.” She sighed as she watched her husband head off to let her settle in.

“You okay mom, have you told him yet?” Allison asked when she brought her bag in.

She shook her head.

“Do you want me to talk to him about it?”

“Allison, I love you but this is between me and your father.”

“I wish you didn’t have to do this.” Allison sighed.

“It’s for the best, Allison, and it is the only way we can be sure as a pack that Deucalion agrees to the terms.” Victoria told her gently.

She hugged her mother tightly.

Chris went back out onto the porch and looked out over the lawn where Peter was throwing the football with John. He liked watching Peter smile and enjoy himself, it was a beautiful thing. He could see all the potential that was inside Peter when he was like this. All the beauty that he hid from the world. Peter’s laughter was infectious. Scott came up next to Chris.

“Is everything alright, Mr Argent?” He looked out over at the man who had made him a werewolf. “He’s different.”

“Everything’s fine. You should get to know him.” Chris commented. “He’s Peter again.”

“I wish that was the man I met.” Scott said solemnly.

“Go play,” Chris gestured towards the field. “He’d like it if you did.” He nodded across to Isaac who had also ventured out. “You too. You’re both his Betas. He needs you, you’re all stronger together.”

He watched Scott and Isaac exchange a look. It was Isaac who went out first and Peter gave a wide grin when he saw the boy come out. Then Scott relented finally and joined them. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Derek and Stiles arguing over which family game to bring out from a trunk in the corner. Victoria and Allison were setting the table.

They were a small pack right now, only four actual werewolves. A hodgepodge of humans, hunters and werewolves. His charges. He was the eldest. Peter looked at him from the field and smiled. He felt the weight of it on his shoulders lift when Peter jerked his head for him to join in.

Chris laughed and joined the game.

Dinner was a large affair. The cabin didn’t have a table big enough for everyone so they had to makeshift one. When everyone was finished and everything was washed up they all sat around a fire outside in the living-room. Peter lay stretched out with head in John’s lap and his feet in Chris’. Allison and Isaac curled up next to Scott. Melissa and Victoria sat next to each other. And curiously, Stiles seemed content to share a chair with Derek. John stroked Peter’s hair gently and Chris draped an arm around Peter’s legs.

“I’m glad everyone’s here.” Peter said from the couch. “I can’t tell you all how much it means to me.”

“We’re just glad to see you back to yourself.” Derek responded solemnly. “We’ve all agreed that the past is the past, Peter and we have to move forward. There is a reason we’re all here, however.”

“Stiles found a solution to your problem.” John said as he continued to stroke Peter’s hair.

“More specifically, the issue at hand with Gerard Argent.” Victoria looked directly at Peter and not her husband. Peter was The Alpha, it was up to him.

“We’re all behind you, Peter. Whatever you decide.” Scott nodded firmly.

Peter stretched languidly and sat up. He nuzzled John’s shoulder briefly and grinned his thanks at the Sheriff but now it was time to be their leader.

“Every one of us.” Allison nodded.

The rest of the pack all affirmed their allegiance to him one by one. Peter gestured towards Stiles. “Well, what have you found?”

“First let’s get it over with. A long time ago, Gerard Argent had a brother, Alexander Argent. It seems like the Argents have some sort of theme…..uh…well it’s true!” Stiles glared at Derek who nudged him in the ribs. “Some of them like Werewolves at some point. We delved in a bit deeper and it goes way back…all the way back to France. But that’s not important. What’s important is that Alexander Argent was bitten and because he went by the Argent code in the end, he killed himself. Now the thing was, he didn’t want to. The wolf that bit him hadn’t meant to. It was an accident. The wolf knew that if he ever bit Alexander, he’d lose him. Unfortunately, it happened. The werewolf tried to get Gerard Argent’s help to convince his brother not to kill himself. The werewolf tried everything and instead of being able to stop the man he loved from killing himself…he was blinded by the same man’s brother and wasn’t in time to stop Alexander. His name is Deucalion. The Alpha of the legendary Alpha Pack.” Stiles cleared his throat.

Gaging from the reactions all around, Chris was reasonably certain everyone else knew the story already. He frowned at that. He’d known about his uncle, but not who bit him.

“Continue,” Peter nodded.

“Deucalion has approached us. He knows of a ritual to help break your connection to Gerard Argent so that the man can never use you to kill again. He is offering to trade that ritual if we give him Gerard. Now he’s given me part of the ritual so I can authenticate it and I have with the resources that the Argents possess. John and Victoria poured over records. We know it can work.”

Stiles took a deep breath. “The issue at hand is whether or not we want to give Deucalion complete control over Gerard’s fate since there are no guarantees he will kill him.  Mrs Argent came up with a solution.”

The ball was passed over to Victoria so she gave Chris a slight smile but fixed her eyes on Peter. “I have already served as a liaison between the packs. It was I who spoke directly to Deucalion. We propose that I continue to do that but in order to do so I cannot be directly linked to anyone in either pack. That way I can visit Deucalion’s pack and check to make sure they are keeping their bargain and our packs continue to stay in accord. I cannot be anyone’s mate.”

“What she means, Dad.” Allison looked directly to her father, “Is that she cannot be your wife and must divorce you.”

Chris looked like he had just been kicked in the gut and Peter held him back on the couch.

“There’s something more. Please continue, Stiles.” Peter gripped Chris hand and linked their fingers.

“If we do not agree to their terms, Deucalion will take revenge on the Argents.” Stiles nodded. “All of the Argents. We are not strong enough to take on an Alpha Pack no matter how many other hunters you bring in to help.”

“We could just kill Gerard.” Chris growled, unwilling to refer to the man as his father any longer.

“There is no guarantee that he did not give the code words to Peter’s brain to anyone else.” Victoria stated mildly.  “Christopher,” she rose, “let’s go for a walk. Peter why don’t you think about this while Chris and I talk, okay?”

Peter nodded in stunned silence. On the one hand, this would mean Christopher would be free to be his and his alone. On the other…he looked at the pain that was evident in Chris’ face. He wasn’t sure the man could handle separation from Victoria.

Victoria walked calmly out of the house as though she was the Alpha and not Peter. Chris squeezed Peter’s hand gently and let go of it. He followed her.

Allison took her father’s place on the couch and Peter’s hand in hers much to his surprise.  “It’ll be alright, Peter. My mom knows what she’s doing.”

They walked to the doc away from the main house. Victoria wrapped the shawl tightly around her. “Six years ago, our plan was the right one, Chris.” Victoria told him softly. “There was no other one for us. Our plan to run away with Peter and our daughter. Live a happy life somewhere away from all of this. But we can’t now.”

“Victoria, I…” Chris sighed, “Vicki…”

“You treat me more like a sister than a wife, Chris and I know part of that is my fault. I know you’ve struggled since the fire. You tried. We tried. You love me, I know that and I love you.” Victoria linked her arm with Chris’. “We’re a bigger pack now, we’re protected. As for Peter, he’s waited a long time for you, Christopher. I have a bigger job to do than be your wife. I will liaison for the pack. You should be his husband. You’re his mate, you always have been. He needs you more than I do. What’s more? I killed your sister.” Victoria sighed when she felt Chris tense. “I cannot and will not expect you to stay married to me.”

“And I know you will want to out of your goddamned sense of chivalry.” Victoria laughed as Chris was about to protest. “You’re not perfect, Christopher Argent but you made me happy for eighteen years. You married me because it freed Peter from you during a time you had to cut ties with him, and I love you for it. Everything you do, _everything_ is for someone else.”

“The Argent Code must change. _We protect those who cannot protect themselves_. Allison decided it earlier today. That’s what it must be from now on. We protect Beacon Hills. We are Pack. We need to fix Peter, we need to hand Gerard to Deucalion to pay for his crimes and I need to serve as permanent liaison between us. I have had divorce papers drawn up. All you need to do is sign them.” 

Chris listened to her talk and tried to process everything she was saying. It made complete sense and he knew she was right. At the time, running was the only option. It wasn’t the case now.

“Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger.”   Chris tried the phrase out on his tongue. He liked it.

He walked at Victoria’s side away from the doc and around the grounds for a little while as he processed everything. She was completely and utterly right, as always. He closed his eyes and processed the events of that night. Gerard controlling Peter. Kate dying. Peter almost killing Victoria in front of his eyes.

 “You’re right of course,” Chris nodded finally. “About everything.”

“So do something for Christopher Argent for the first time.” Victoria told him gently. “Sign the papers and marry the love of your life.”

“Thank you,” Chris gathered her up into his arms and kissed her hard for the last time.

They had been gone for almost an hour.  Chris walked through the door to find Peter waiting patiently. Victoria entered after him and smiled and nodded at the group. She retook her seat.

Allison scooted away from Peter so Chris could retake his seat.

“She’s right,” Chris nodded softly as he looked at Peter. “I’ll sign the papers and I don’t care what happens to Gerard Argent. He’s dead to me.”

Peter’s eyes darted between Chris, Victoria and Allison, all of whom were smiling. He looked at John, “Am I dreaming?”

John pinched him and indicated his fingers. “How many?”

“Five?”

“You’re good.” John nodded.

Peter laughed suddenly. He laughed again. “I can’t believe it…”  He shot up to his feet and then back down to his knees by Chris. “I love you so much.” He buried his face in Chris’ hands. “I love you. I love you.”

“So… what’s the decision?” Stiles prompted.

“Yes, yes. We’ll take the deal.” Peter kissed the palms of Chris’ hands and his knuckles. “Marry me?”

“Um, I haven’t even signed the papers yet, Peter.” Chris laughed softly as he gazed fondly down at The Alpha.

Victoria pulled a satchel out and rustled out some papers. She shook them out and offered them to John who checked them over briefly. “I’ve already signed.”

“Looks all legit.” John nodded.

With the whole pack watching, Chris signed the divorce papers. He removed his ring and gave it to Allison. He was unofficially almost a free man, witnessed by a Sheriff. When the divorce went through. He'd be free.

He turned to the werewolf on his knees.

“Yes,” Chris cupped Peter’s cheeks and kissed him.

Stiles whooped…and the pack howled.

**TBC**


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD It's finished. I may add an epilogue but i don't think it is necessary.  
> Please please please tell me what you think.:):):)  
> Love all the comments so far.

Peter lay in Chris’ arms. The house was quiet as everyone slept in their various rooms. His body felt relaxed fluid. Chris had been inside him so much in the past few days it felt like a dream. He could not believe after all this time Chris was finally his and he didn’t have to share him. He listened to the sound of the hunter’s steady heartbeat and smiled and tried not to remember the past. When he first met Chris as a boy he’d known. There was never a doubt in his mind that Chris was the last person he would ever love. He would have done anything for Christopher Argent.

And he had. He’d let Gerard Argent into his mind. He’d killed people. Some who were even innocent at Gerard’s request, and he would have made the same choices again. Because he hadn’t cared what it did to himself as long as he could have the man he wanted.

He knew now why Chris had broken up with him and why he’d gotten married.  It had been the only way to drive enough of a wedge between them so that Peter was safe from Gerard. Without Chris to dangle in front of him like a carrot Peter had no reason to seek the Argents. Every so often, he’d cornered Peter and used the trigger words. Peter would wake up in weird places and have no memories. Now all those times made sense. They were always quick and impossible to prove. Gerard cleaned up and dropped Peter back near Beacon Hills. He had no idea how many people he’d killed for Gerard Argent.

The Fire.

He hadn’t had any of those episodes for at least two years before the fire. He wondered if that was the reason for it. He wondered if Gerard had orchestrated the fire in order to get full access to Peter again. Without his family, there was no one Peter could turn to. He supposed the old man hadn’t banked on Chris and Victoria wanting to rescue him or on Peter himself getting hurt badly.

If he closed his eyes he could remember Chris screaming his name amidst the blood and death. He remembered the man sobbing brokenly outside his hospital room when he was in surgery. Victoria trying to console her husband.  He remembered being locked inside his own body and unable to respond whenever someone visited him. Chris had aged fast during those years. He remembered the hate boiling in him. The rage that consumed him. The mess that was his mind. If he could take back killing Laura, he would. He remembered coming out of it and his first night at the Argent’s home.

As they lay naked and entwined together pledged to marry he thought back to the boy. The depression that ate him all those years Chris was gone. He was an easy target and now they were going to hand his tormentor over to be punished by another.  He understood why Deucalion would want the chance to kill the man but he would make some demands of his own when the time came. He wanted Gerard to suffer. He wanted the man to pay for what he’d done.

He’d taken a werewolf and made him into a slave. His body did not have scars from all those years under Gerard Argent’s control but his mind certainly did.

He traced the flesh under one of Chris’ nipples while he forced those thoughts out of his head.

Chris murmured something in his sleep. Peter leaned down to flick his tongue across the tip of the hunter’s nipple and nipped. Chris squirmed. Peter moved and nipped it again. He took Chris’ nipple into his mouth and sucked. Chris startled awake. “Peter…that’s a hell of a way to wake someone…” he groaned.

Peter kissed him. He’d never get tired of kissing Chris. He took Chris’ bottom lip and sucked on it, swiped his tongue inside and tasted….and tasted. Chris shifted slightly so he rested on his side and could reach over to play with Peter’s hair and stroke his ear.

“You okay, love?” Chris asked him gently.

Peter blushed at hearing that. It was a simple question and yet the way it was said, the term of endearment at the end had him feeling it in his toes. “I’m amazing,” Peter drew an imaginary heart over Chris’ heart.  “You’re amazing.”

“Okay, who are you and what have you done with Peter?” Chris joked.

Peter laughed softly. “I’m just…I can’t believe all this is happening.”

Chris rolled on top of him and pinned his arms to the bed. “Believe it,” he nodded. “You deserve nice things, Peter, after all you’ve been through.”

“You up for another round?” Peter gave him a cheeky grin.

“Does this answer your question?” Chris rolled his hips.

Peter could very clearly feel Chris’ hardness against his thigh. He opened his legs on either side of the hunter. “Fuck me.”

Chris raised an eyebrow.

“Fuck me, please.” Peter gave him a little smirk.

“That’s better,” Chris released his wrists.

With Chris inside him he could stop thinking. He could focus on how it felt to be called someone’s ‘love’. How it felt to be filled completely. Chris always took care to make sure it was good for Peter as well. He went out of his way to keep himself from coming too quickly. He knew it was a strain on the hunter but he loved him all the more for it. They couldn’t be too loud, the house was full of people but Chris could certainly be thorough.

And he was.

Peter slept well the rest of the night.

*

In the morning, Victoria got the call from Deucalion and they made arrangements. When it was clear that Victoria was speaking for the pack as official liaison Deucalion was a bit more receptive to the idea of working with her.

Naturally they did not meet at the Log Cabin as Peter still insisted on calling it. A session with skype was set up. Since Gerard Argent was in a cell at the Beacon County Jail awaiting trial there would be logistics to deal with. Deucalion didn’t care about logistics, he knew how to break someone out but what he did care about was the security around Argent that Victoria and John had set up.

Werewolves were also strongest when they were with a Pack and had allies. Deucalion had every intention of becoming allies with the Hale Alpha if he could help it.

“Mrs Argent, I’m pleased to talk to you again and that we have managed to settle accounts one issue remains.” Deucalion looked at Peter through the skype camera. “Gerard Argent must pay for his crimes but my fiancé’s suicide wasn’t the only thing he is responsible for. Alexander wasn’t in his right mind when Gerard got to him. But you, you were. You let him basically make you his bitch. That’s the problem, Peter Hale. That is why his hold on you is so great.”

“I will oversee the transfer to your pack.” Victoria ignored the fact that Deucalion had talked to Peter out of turn.

Deucalion said smoothly. “Both of us want revenge, both of us want him to suffer. Both of us would rather have an alliance between our packs and you need your Alpha to be free. How do you imagine this will all happen, Mrs Argent? It must, in fact, happen. I will settle for nothing less. I demand blood for Alexander.”

“And I demand blood for Peter.” Victoria nodded. “The Sheriff and I reviewed a lot of Gerard Argent’s files. We did find some disturbing recordings. I’m emailing them to you now to review. We found one of particular interest.  In South America during the nineties Drug Lords were allowing all kinds of experiments on kidnapped Gringos as they call them. Private armies were willing to do just about anything to get an advantage through supernatural means. One of the thing in particular we found notes on was the creation of berserker werewolves. They captured a man and forced on him a special mixture just before they forced the bite on him. The mixture was supposed to enhance him, it failed. The mixture did not do its job and made the new werewolf sick. They tried for days to fix him. It destroyed his blood cells. It ate at him from the inside and yet he was still coherent, able to answer their questions. They tortured him and he healed. He had no strength, he could not walk. He could not plan or plot because the only thing he could do was focus on black blood that kept pouring from him.  He was stuck in a chair, helpless but alive. Powerless. And that, Mr Deucalion, is what I believe would hurt Gerard Argent the most. When sufficient time has passed, we can decide his ultimate fate then. He will be with your pack to do with as you please but I will check on him from time to time. He will become the thing he hates.  The notes we have indicate how to make that mixture.”

“You’re a ruthless woman, Victoria Argent.” Deucalion gave a soft laugh. “Alexander would have liked you. Who will make Gerard Argent a werewolf?”

“Peter will.” Victoria looked towards the Hale Alpha.

Peter had already been appraised of the idea and accepted it. They had all made the decision together that morning. Peter nodded.

“Hmmm.” Deucalion stroked his chin. “Effective. Very well. I accept your plan. If it does not work the way we want it to. We can simply kill him.”

“Agreed.”

“As for your Alpha.” Deucalion nodded. “I will email you the details on the ritual to wash the triggers in his mind. Remember, you will need Gerard Argent there while you do it as you need his blood.”

The skype contact was closed after they made arrangements.

Chris looked over at Peter. “You sure you’re alright with this?”

“This is what he deserves.” Peter said coldly.

Chris nodded wordlessly and took Peter’s hand. He squeezed it gently.

*

Peter sighed and didn’t want to leave the house that had acted as the first home he’d ever shared with Chris. “We’ll come back here?” Peter asked his fiancé.

“After the wedding,” Chris nodded, “for a very long honeymoon.”

“You want a wedding?” Peter looked surprised. “Figured we’d just go to the registrar’s office and sign a license.”

“Of course there’s going to be a wedding!” Allison chimed in. “Do not think you’re getting out of that!”

 “I’ve never planned a wedding before!” Peter gave her a slightly horrified look.

“Don’t worry, Peter. Allison and I have volunteered to arrange everything.” Stiles piped up.

Chris rightfully looked terrified.

Peter gazed back at the house with wide sad eyes as they all drove back to Beacon Hills. Chris threw his arm around Peter’s shoulders and smiled at him.  Peter snuggled into the crook of Chris’ arm as he drove.

*

Gerard was liberated from prison by Deucalion’s team since John couldn’t be involved in that part of things.  They all met at the preserve with the chained up Argent.

“Take a good look.” Christ told his father bitterly. “This is the last time you will ever see me or Allison again. You lost.” He stood next to Peter.

“You’ll need me again someday.” Gerard said, voice dripping malice. “What a disappointment you turned out to be.” He looked over Chris. “Fucking a werewolf and spitting on your heritage. I’m so glad your mother isn’t alive…”

Chris lunged and decked him. “Do not.” He gripped Gerard’s shirt as his father spit out a broken tooth. “Do not talk about my mother.” He hit him again and Peter had to pull him off. “Your shit is what caused her death!”

Gerard laughed harshly. “And what of your daughter. Allison has a right to her heritage and you’ve chosen for her.”

“I chose Peter.” Allison lifted her head proudly. “And you stepped over the line when you had Kate burn the Hales. I know all about it. We have a new code now and you’ll never act in the name of Argent again. You are in fact, disowned as of now.”

Gerard scowled, “you can’t..”

“You’ll find she can. She is the last female blood of Argent since Kate is dead.” Chris narrowed his eyes. “And we know what you did to your own brother.”

“Argents can never be Werewolves!” Gerard spat. “He was an abomination. He knew he had to die.”

He was being held in place by two very strong young men, part of Deucalion’s pack.

Deucalion came out of the shadows.

“You!” Gerard struggled.

“He didn’t have to die.” Deucalion growled. “I loved him and you poisoned him against me.”

“Gerard Argent, you have been found guilty of conspiracy to commit wrongs in the Argent name. You have gone against the hunter’s code.” Victoria said harshly, her eyes hard as crystals.  “You conspired to cause the deaths of innocents. You conspired to make a Werewolf your own personal weapon. You conspired to cause the death of your own brother. You brought shame to the House of Argent and you with the agreement of the Matriarch of House Argent shall be punished for your transgressions. But first you shall bear witness to the cleansing of Alpha Peter Hale, who bears the most scars from your crimes.”

Peter stepped forward to start the ritual.

Victoria brought out a knife and the two Wolves holding Gerard forced his arm out. Gerard tried a last ditch effort by attempting to speak trigger words. They were prepared for this. As soon as Gerard started speaking the whole pack howled, drowning him out. Everyone, humans and wolves alike. They howled for Peter. Victoria took Gerard’s hand and sliced it grimly. Blood dripped in a bowl. She turned to Peter and howled as well.

“The Pack is stronger together.” Deucalion gave a known grin. He leaned down and whispered harshly in Gerard’s ear.

One of the werewolves from Deucalion’s pack bandaged up Gerard’s hand while Victoria moved towards Peter with the bowl. She dipped her fingers in the blood and spread it on Peter’s face in the fashion the ritual was meant to work.

“Close your eyes,” Victoria told him softly while the pack still howled. The werewolves had already half-transformed. “Smell the blood.” She sprinkled the special powder Deucalion had given to her onto Peter’s face. There was no chanting needed, they weren’t witches and this was a ritual not a spell. She stepped back and watched.

Peter stood for a moment with his eyes closed. The powder caused white lines to appear where his veins should be. It shone through the blood. He twitched…then cringed and his eyes snapped open. They glowed silver briefly and Peter threw himself down on the ground. His body twitched as he fully shifted right in front of Victoria.

Everyone had been told not to interfere. They’d been told to let the ritual run its course and keep drowning out Gerard and to let the powder work.

Peter saw his life flash before his eyes. All the times he’d been in the Argent basement. All the times Gerard would hurt him if he didn’t comply. All the times he would threaten Chris…repeat the same things over and over and over. Places and faces he didn’t remember showed up suddenly in his mind. Kills he didn’t recall. Kate and Gerard both using him. Oh…god. He’d worked with Kate. It wasn’t just Derek who gave her information when he wasn’t in control. He clawed at the ground, grabbed his head and howled in pain.

Victoria stood and watched the werewolf writhe, unconcerned. She knew he wouldn’t hurt her but the powder would make him relive quite a lot. Once he worked through it all it would unlock his mind. He’d be free. Like most rituals, it always required the blood of the one who had originally locked his mind. She thanked the gods they had not killed Gerard Argent.

It lasted thirty minutes. A pain-filled ear splitting thirty minutes. The pack did not stop their howling. Derek, Isaac and Scott all turned full shift to support Peter. Allison, Stiles, John and Melissa all linked hands. Chris Argent stepped forward, kneeled down and offered his throat. Victoria stood next to Chris and stretched out a hand.

The Alpha’s eyes glowed red again and he calmed. He shuffled up to Victoria and nuzzled her hand. He licked at Chris’ neck and his fur became skin. He transformed slowly back to Peter and pulled Chris to his feet while he heaved short little breaths.

“Quiet down.” Victoria instructed everyone. “Peter?”

Peter zeroed in on Gerard.

Gerard shouted at Peter.

There was nothing, no reaction. Peter blinked and shook his head as though clearing it.

For the first time since he was sixteen years old his mind was actually clear. It felt so clear it made him feel slightly out of it. Everything was in perfect order. He could fish for a memory and have it come out quick and clean and not doused in chaos, questions and pain from the past.

What was most important of all? Gerard Argent’s voice meant nothing to him.

Deucalion repeated some of the sentences he’d heard Gerard use.

No reaction.

The counterparts to the commands did not repeat themselves in his head.

“Peter?” Victoria asked him softly.

“He’s gone.” Peter whispered. “It worked. It really worked.” He felt light, as if a great weight had suddenly been shoved off his shoulders. He blinked up at the stars and saw them clearly again. They didn’t challenge him or erode at him. They didn’t send him into confusion. They were beautiful.

Chris gave him a one-armed tight hug and looked back at the man who was his father. “One more thing left to do. You up for this?” He stroked Peter’s hair gently.

“Give me a minute. I want to do this first.” Peter pulled Chris into his arms and kissed him. It was a chaste, sweet kiss and he let go a little while later.  He clasped Victoria’s arm.

Victoria smiled, relieved. She turned around towards Gerard. “Now you shall pay the price for your crimes.”

Deucalion pulled out a very long looking needle and grinned somewhat maniacally.  With a grunt he unceremoniously jabbed Gerard in the neck with it and the old man cried out.

There was no mercy in the minds of everyone present. The decision had been made. There was no court in the human world capable of handling the hunter. This was a werewolf matter. Each one of them understood. Each one of them knew it was justice served cold. Each one of them had no illusions about what this would do for their pack after this moment.

Melissa put an arm around her Scott’s shoulders. She knew how he felt, just as she knew he wished there was another way. She had been the one to comfort John all those years ago after the fire. Gerard would keep coming for them, keep working from behind the scenes. He would disappear into the wind if they let him go and he would keep coming back. This was the only way they could ensure that was gone from Beacon Hills for good.

Allison was proud of her mother for everything she had gone through. A life with a man who loved another must not have been easy. Her father was clearly completely in love with Peter Hale. All you had to do was look at them. It was as beautiful as it was tragic. All those lost years and yet she would not have existed if everything had happened differently. She looked over at Scott and took his hand. Her father’s situation would not happen to them. Now, no one could rip them apart. She couldn’t have done what Victoria was doing. She wasn’t that strong.

Scott’s emotions churned in his gut. He didn’t think this was any kind of justice at all, personally but it was not his call. He was not the Alpha. He looked at Peter Hale, the man who had made him into a Werewolf and consider all the things that had happened. It could have gone very differently if Peter hadn’t come out of the madness. More people could have been affected. He looked at Chris Argent. He might have had to put down the man he loved. When Scott weighed all the factors and balanced them against what they were about to do to the man responsible he had to accept it was the only option. Killing him would be a Mercy he did not deserve.

John Stilinski was a man of the law. He was Sheriff of Beacon Hills. This wasn’t the way the law worked but this was not human law. It went against the very core of his beliefs. He looked at his son, Stiles. Stiles could easily have been bitten. He would have made a dangerous werewolf. He looked over at Peter and his face softened. He’d lost his best friend six years ago and had him back finally. Peter had been through so much and John knew what Gerard Argent was capable of first hand. He’d watched as the bodies were pulled out of the fire. He’d seen what Peter had looked like. This was retribution and justice combined. No amount of time in prison would atone for the sins committed against Peter’s mind. Against his life. Against his family. John nodded in Peter’s direction. He was behind him. In this moment he was not a Sheriff. In this moment, he was only Peter’s best friend. His anchor.

Stiles Stilinski was torn, just like his friend Scott. He was human in all of this. He’d seen Scott go through so much trying to come to terms with being a Werewolf. He’d seen Allison forgive and handle him like a rock. He couldn’t deny the pain the old man had caused.  He looked over at Derek Hale and also could not deny the attraction he felt for the man. Derek had suffered just as much as Peter. He deserved Justice for Laura. He took Derek’s hand in his which caused a sound of surprise from Derek. He looked down at the ground then shrugged. There was no other way. The man had to pay for his crimes.

Derek looked surprised at the hand that squeezed his. He had put all thoughts out of his head when it came to Stiles Stilinski. Too young and the son of the Sheriff. That and he had been busy processing everything going on between Peter and Chris. Chris had taken him aside and explained about Kate. He had a shaky understanding about all the shit Peter had been through. What mattered the most was that Peter had been out of his mind when he killed Laura. The reason for that was the old man getting skewered by a needle. He looked at Stiles and at Gerard. He bared his fangs. Laura deserved justice. If it were up to him, he’d have sliced Gerard’s throat and been done with it. But he wasn’t the Alpha. In his opinion, this was mercy not justice. Justice would be allowing him to rip the man’s throat out.

Isaac looked at the proceedings with the eyes of an outsider. He was relatively new to the group but he could understand it. They had saved him from a fate worse than death. He looked to Peter Hale and didn’t completely understand him but he did know what it was like to have his mind shattered. He’d suffered through abuse. Isaac thought that it was a fitting punishment. Let the man be helpless in front of those he’d tormented. He growled. This was justice.

Christopher had lost all ability to feel when it came to the man who called himself his father. He was appalled by all Gerard had done. Rightfully, he should be punished too. He’d let it happen. He looked at Peter with wonder. Was he really free? He searched for the boy he’d loved all those years ago. The boy whose idea for a ridiculous first date was roller skating. Peter had been glaring hard at Gerard but under Chris’ look he lifted his head and grinned happily. The Alpha’s eyes shone like the sun and chased away the shadows.

And there he was.

Chris’ sixteen year old first love. Peter Hale. The images of the boy he’d met flashed through Chris’ mind. All the innocent fun they’d shared before Gerard got to Peter.

His sweet Peter whose only crime was falling in love with a deranged hunter’s son.

“I love you.” Chris said softly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

As for Victoria, she had already processed this. She had already come to terms with it all. She stepped aside for Peter Hale to let him deliver the final blow.

Peter Hale looked at Gerard Argent. “I’m free of you.” He told the man. “But you? You will never be free of _me_. This night will haunt you for the rest of your pathetic life. Your actions made me kill my own niece. Your actions made your daughter kill my whole family. Your actions forced your son to turn away from me when I needed him the most. And now…” He bared his teeth and his fangs.

“It’s over.”

Gerard struggled but it was no use, Peter sank his teeth into the man’s shoulder and bit hard without Mercy.

*

The notes proved true and Gerard was rendered helpless. He was taken by Deucalion and Victoria went with them for to arrange his prison. She would be coming back soon to confirm that Deucalion was abiding by the terms of the contract between their packs. The divorce didn’t take that long to process and finalize when one had money to put behind it and Peter? Peter had a LOT of money.

Chris held Peter in his arms one night by a crackling fire. He stroked his hair and kissed his head. Life would normalize and they would be married. “Are you okay?” He asked Peter gently.

“I’m good,” Peter nodded. “I’m better than okay.” He gave Chris a happy smile and inhaled. “I never thought I’d ever get this.”

“What, me? You always had me.” Chris chuckled. “You had me when we were thirteen years old. Cocky little shit you were…still are. You marked me then, remember?”

“I remember.” Peter grinned. “You knocked me down once at thirteen and then at sixteen. I remember wondering how a human could get the better of me. The first time we met Talia and Gerard were forming the Truce he’d eventually break. I walked around the back of my house following a strange and enticing scent and there you were. The most beautiful person I’d ever seen. You took my breath away.”

“I remember insulting you.” Chris chuckled.

“I remember throwing the first punch.”

“Then you bit me.” Chris chuckled. “And I had to hide it from my father because I couldn’t let him think I was weak enough to let a werewolf kid bite me.”

“You were adorable and I wanted to lick you all over but you kept trying to punch me. They pulled us off of each other.” Peter exhaled. “I hoped so hard we’d meet again at the start of the next school year but you were gone already. I was depressed until I figured out I could have anyone in the school.”

“When I came back and saw you I was sure you’d forgotten all about it.” Chris played with Peter’s hair. “You had people hanging on to your every word.”

“I saw you the first day of sophomore year. I smelled you.” Peter smiled. “I kept my distance for a little while but I couldn’t stay away so I cornered you in the library.”

“And I knocked you on your ass again.” Chris chuckled. “Speaking of, I can still beat you in a fight.”

“Only because you fight dirty.” Peter clucked his tongue.

“You guys are disgustingly adorable.” Allison muttered from the kitchen. She yawned, “It’s 2am and you’re still up?” She shuffled into the living room with her water.

“Hey, kid.” Chris let her cuddle up on one side on the couch. “Yeah, we were just reminiscing.”

“Allison, you should be in bed. You have school tomorrow.” Peter tsked.

Allison rolled her eyes. “I’m not ever calling you Dad, Peter.”

Peter blinked innocently at her. “I would dream of expecting it.”

Chris laughed softly and gazed at the pair affectionately. He was glad they were able to get along. He checked his phone and noted at text from Victoria letting him know she was on her way back. “Victoria’s coming back tomorrow. She says everything’s good.”

Peter nodded. “She’s right, everything is.”

He smiled at Chris and the hunter knew it was true.

He had Peter back and he would fight with everything in his power to keep it that way. This time he wouldn’t let go.

**FIN**


End file.
